Ginny Weasley and the Goblet of Fire
by KEDme
Summary: It's been five years since the last Triwizard Tournament and Hogwarts has gone through a rebuilding. This time it's Beauxbatons' turn to host the tournament. HG with RH on the sidelines. PostHBP, Canon based. Lots of adventure with a few surprises.
1. Beginning Anew

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Ginny Weasley and the Goblet of Fire**

**Chapter One****: Beginning Anew**

The months after the war had not been easy but slowly most people had been able to pick up the pieces of their lives and move forward. Most homes and businesses had been devastated by the fighting and looting that had taken place around Great Britain in the magical sections of the country, and Hogwarts had been hit hardest of all. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the only way the magical community could fully heal from the tyranny of Voldemort's reign was to rebuild the demolished school brick by brick, and that's exactly what Harry Potter had done. It was comforting to see the newly restored turrets and towers take shape against the grey Scotland sky. The entire project had only taken a few months thanks to the help of his friends, magic, and Hagrid's little brother Grawp who turned out to be a fine bricklayer.

Now, a few weeks from the start of term, the question was would anybody show? Many of the students who had remained at Hogwarts that last year had died or been severely injured. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not returned for their final year, but Ginny had managed to complete her sixth year during that time. She still remembered the screams of students as the walls of the Great Hall came tumbling down on top of them. Then the silence. She believed the silence was worse than the awful earth-shattering sounds of the building collapsing on top of them. Luckily she had been standing near a group of teachers when the Death Eaters felled Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had managed to cast bubble charms and shield charms that protected most of the students and staff, but an unlucky few had not escaped. All in all, about thirty had lost their lives that day.

"I think that's the last of it," Harry said, shaking dust from his hands. He had been putting the finishing touches on the cobblestone driveway the Thestrals would take as they carried the students from the train station in Hogsmeade to the castle.

"It looks wonderful," Ginny answered, leaning in to give him a warm kiss on his grimy cheek. "I've never seen the castle look so nice."

Harry's eyes sparkled – a rare thing for him. He was obviously proud of the work they had done to restore the school. In fact, it seemed to Ginny that it had been a personal mission of his to see that Hogwarts was brought back to life. It was almost as if he felt he owed it to those who had died here, especially Professor Dumbledore.

"I've finished planting the flowers around the memorial," Hermione said as she joined them. "I know I could have used magic to do it but I just didn't feel right about that. My mother always told me that the most meaningful tasks should be completed by hand. Of course she wasn't talking about magic, but it's the same principle I think."

Ginny looked towards the black stone column that recorded the events of the second war and the names of those who had died here. It stood gracefully against the hilltop, a sharp contrast to the rolling green slopes that served as its backdrop. Around the base Hermione had planted Forget-Me-Nots in the attractive, complimentary stone basins that surrounded the monument.

"Dean did a wonderful job designing it, don't you think?" Ginny murmured quietly, her breathe catching slightly at the simplicity of the statue compared to the enormity of what it represented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, slipping his hand into hers. "It's perfect."

They turned to each other at exactly the same time. Ginny never tired of these moments with Harry. Each time it happened it was like the planets coming into alignment, or placing the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle in its place. It just felt right. Harry's eyes crinkled and the serious look disappeared, replaced by one of pure adoration. A sudden flutter in her chest reminded her of how much she loved him.

"Well, I just hope there will be someone here to see it," Hermione said, unintentionally interrupting their moment. "Professor McGonagall sent out all the booklists and letters, but so far Flourish and Blotts has reported that not many are buying them. I think people are still scared to let their children come back."

Harry's frown returned. "I know. But after all our hard work everyone has put into rebuilding, I find it hard to believe that we wouldn't get the enrolment we need to keep the doors open. Practically everyone has supported this project. Why wouldn't they want to send their children back?"

"It's one thing to rebuild a building," Hermione said gently. "Quite another to trust that it will keep your child safe."

"If Dumbledore was here…" Harry said, stopping suddenly. A look of pain flitted across his face as it always did whenever the topic of the former Headmaster came up.

"It may have made a difference," Ginny agreed, "but perhaps not. I've been thinking about this, Harry. I think we need to do something to show the world that it's safe to come back. If you say it, they'll believe it."

Harry shook his head. "I don't see how that will help. What can _I_ say to ease people's minds?"

Ginny gave him a sidewise look and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. "Tell them that the three of you are coming back to finish your seventh year."

"Huh?" Harry said clearly surprised. But Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant, Ginny!" she said approvingly, her eyes shining at the prospect of spending an entire year doing nothing but studying, writing foot after foot of parchment, and taking the famous Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

"Ginny," Harry said doubtfully. "There so much to do… The ministry is still in chaos, and half the businesses in Diagon Alley still haven't reopened. I couldn't possibly-"

"You deserve to finish your education," Ginny said sternly. "...All of you do. After everything you three did, I don't think there'd be a single person who would fault you for wanting to finish your education."

"Besides, Harry," Hermione added. "It might be just the thing people need to feel safe enough to trust Hogwarts again with their children."

"Exactly," Ginny stated, crossing her arms.

Harry still looked doubtful. "I don't see how..."

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If you're here, it would undoubtedly make parents feel safer sending their children back. Your name alone inspires confidence in people."

"If you won't do it for the sake of the school, Harry, then do it for Quidditch," Ginny teased.

"And I've seen your fan mail, Harry," Hermione said drily. "If even half the girls under eighteen who've written you come back, then we'll have a full enrolment."

"Now there's incentive," he said sourly. "Why don't I go call on Aragog's family again, shall I? That's much more appealing."

"You're not going to get over that incident in Hogsmeade, are you?" Ginny said with a laugh. "I actually thought it was quite funny."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Hermione beat him to it. "Harry," she said in her most logical voice, "this may be the only way we can get the numbers we need to reopen the school. Besides, we really _do_ need to finish our education. We owe it to ourselves and Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny knew in that instant that Harry couldn't defend that argument, and she was right.

"We're going to be the oldest seventh years to ever finish Hogwarts," Harry groaned. "I haven't had to do an essay or study for an exam in two years, Hermione. I'm not sure I remember how."

Ginny tickled him in the side producing a grin from him. "You're positively _ancient_, Harry," Ginny crooned. "_Honestly_! You're only just nineteen... Hermione will soon be twenty. Now _that's_ old!"

"Thanks for that, Ginny," Hermione said sarcastically with a grimace. But Ginny could tell she was overjoyed at the prospect of another year at Hogwarts. In an instant her frown had turned into a thoughtful smile. "I never thought this was possible... I mean, I had always planned to finish, but somehow I thought I'd be doing it through correspondence… not here," she said looking around dreamily, as if in a daze.

"Doing what here?" Ron asked, loping towards at them, only catching the tail end of Hermione's excited babble. He had just finished stacking all the leftover materials from the driveway project and taken them to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "We're going back to Hogwarts!" She practically squealed and threw her arms around him enthusiastically causing both Harry and Ginny to laugh. Only Hermione could get this excited over the prospect of a year of N.E.W.T. preparations.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly as if talking to a simpleton, "you _are_ at Hogwarts."

"No, Ron," she said, brushing him off in an annoyed way. "We're going back to school to finish our _education_. All of us. The four of us are going to complete our seventh years here in order to show our solidarity and faith in Hogwarts. It's that brilliant?"

Ron mumbled something Ginny couldn't hear but earned him a disapproving look from his girlfriend. Lucky for him she was too busy daydreaming about all the work she would be doing this year to bother reprimanding him.

"Let's go find Professor McGonagall and give her the good news," she said, dragging Ron along with her. He looked back at them helplessly, giving them a rude gesture when they didn't follow.

"Who knew we'd end up finishing at the same time?" Ginny said with a grin.

He pulled her to him and planted a thoroughly satisfying kiss directly on her willing mouth. "The only thing I'm looking forward to is all the broom cupboards we can sneak into when Fitch isn't looking," he confessed with a sly grin. "Maybe without Mrs. Norris' spying we can actually get away with sneaking off at night."

"Like that ever stopped you," Ginny giggled. "...Or me, for that matter. You know, I should feel awful that his retched cat finally kicked the bucket, but I just can't seem to muster the compassion. I've hated that fowl thing ever since she caught me sneaking into the trophy room my second year." Mrs. Norris had managed to survive the destruction of Hogwarts along with her owner, but she died two weeks ago in her sleep of old age. Harry and Ginny both thought it was much too peaceful a death for a creature that had delighted in tormenting students for most of her miserable life.

"Why were you sneaking into the trophy room?" he asked curiously.

Ginny flushed at the memory. "I was going to meet Delcey Fisher of Slytherin for a duel. It was a good thing Fitch caught me, I suppose. I doubt I could have won."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged. "She was a seventh year."

"You were going to duel a seventh year?" Harry said feigning shock. "Ginny Weasley, what were you thinking? You could have _died_!" he quipped in perfect imitation of her mum.

Ginny laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"You know, the more I think about this crazy idea of yours the more excited I'm getting," he admitted. "I never had a truly normal year at Hogwarts. Maybe this year we can all relax and enjoy ourselves."

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "With Hermione badgering us about revising all year and trying to remember things we learned ages ago, I'm not going to count on it. Did you see the gleam in her eye? It was positively scary. Still, it will be normal stuff for a change instead of life or death, won't it?"

Harry didn't answer but pulled her closer to him and leaned his chin on top of her head. At first Ginny thought he wouldn't respond then he said in a muffled voice, "As long as we're together and safe, I don't care how many revisions I have to do to please Hermione. You're all that matters to me." He pulled away and tilted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginny Weasley. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," she said, snuggling into him.

She sighed. Nothing would make her happier than spending a quiet year with him enjoying their last year of innocence together before adulthood truly hit – nothing at all.

A/N: Expect chapters for this one to be shorter than my normal ones. (Most average between 2,000 and 4,000 words.) Updates will be every five days or so, however, depending on my work schedule. Thanks to Arnel, Melinda, and Terri for all their help. Chapter 2 will be up in approximately five days. Until then...


	2. The Triwizard Tournament Again

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Two: The Triwizard Tournament… Again**

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all back to a new year at Hogwarts, and a new chapter in the history of this institution," McGonagall said in her crisp, clear Scottish brogue. "This has been a difficult time for everyone in the British Wizarding world, but thanks to the dedication, perseverance, and sacrifice of certain individuals…" Her eyes roamed to Harry sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall. "…we can all put the past behind us and look to the future."

Her eyes searched for and sought out every individual in the room. "That is not to say that we will ever forget," she said sternly. "The world has changed. Today, more than ever, we must have tolerance for each other and our differences. We must celebrate each other's uniqueness's, but never turn a blind eye to the potential of even one individual to create mayhem and harm by their actions. This war is your legacy. Remember it, children, and do not repeat the mistakes of your elders. Never forget the lessons we have learned in the past few years... the people who gave their lives to fight a great evil."

She raised her arms, indicating for the students to stand. There was a rustling of robes and scraping of benches as the population of the Great Hall stood sombrely. "A moment of silence, if you please, for those who were lost."

The room was silent as each contemplated the people who had fallen, some in this very room. Finally McGonagall lifted her head and picked up her glass of pumpkin juice, raising it in the air.

"To Hogwarts," she said in a clipped, grave voice. Harry could see, even from a distance, that the Headmistresses eyes were moist with unshed tears. His own throat felt tight and a knot was forming in his stomach, but he raised his glass proudly with the others.

"To Hogwarts!" the room replied as one.

Harry drank along with them, feeling the impact of Professor McGonagall's words keenly. He not only understood them, he had lived them. Next to Ron and Hermione, he was the oldest student in residence and, at the moment, he felt ages older than the oldest teacher in the room. Being here was important on so many levels, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care whether he passed a single NEWT. Marks were pointless compared to the past few years. Part of him yearned to be out there tracking down renegade Death Eaters and conspirators of Voldemort's – those who had escaped justice. Like Draco Malfoy, for instance. Instead, he had a year of boring lessons and endless revision to look forward to, then the NEWTS.

After the Great Hall had settled itself once again, Harry listened with half an ear as the Headmistress introduced her staff, many of them new. Among the new teachers were Professor Remus J. Lupin for DADA; Professor Tonks-Lupin as the new transfiguration professor; Professor Charles Weasley for Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid had decided to give up teaching and focus on "other things", which Harry presumed to be the restoration effort, but he still held his original job as Keeper of Grounds and Keys, allowing him to stay in his cabin and tend to Grawp and the Enchanted Forest); and Charlie's new wife, Professor Amanda Weasley, for potions. Professor Slughorn had gone back to retirement and the leisurely life he preferred, far away from Hogwarts and his tumultuous past with Tom Riddle.

Firenze had taken over the Divination position fulltime after Sybil Trelawney's death. He was still not welcome back in the forest and had grown quite fond of the stables where he had moved to after Hogwarts collapsed. Anyone taking Divination – which Harry was not – would have to trek to the adjacent classroom that had been built off the stables. It was rumoured that classes would be held at night to study the patterns of the stars more fully. No one could seem to master the replication of the night sky with all its nuances quite as well as Dumbledore had, so they had built an observatory into the new classroom ceiling and charmed the glass roof to stay free of snow and frost.

Professors Vector, Sinistra, Flitwick, and the others would all keep their positions and classrooms. The magic of the castle had helped them tremendously by remembering most of what it had contained and either repairing what it could or replicating it, so furnishings, portraits, suits of armour, trophies, and in some cases even the personal items of the professors had mysteriously appeared in their same places once the structure of the building had been restored. The one exception was the magic of the ceiling in the Great Hall. A special team of spell casters had been called in to work on the problem and it, too, had finally been fixed to the satisfaction of everyone.

Harry's article in the Daily Prophet concerning his return to Hogwarts had the desired effect on the public. Parents had responded by entrusting their children once again to the magic of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watchful eye of the young war hero. The tables, while not quite full, were littered with students, old and new alike. Classes had to be rearranged to compensate for a very large group of first years, since several years had to be combined into one. But, all in all, everything was going rather smoothly in Harry's opinion.

And that's when McGonagall dropped the news.

"Before we begin our traditional Welcoming Feast this evening, I have a special announcement," the prim Headmistress said, reading from a small piece of parchment through her bifocals. "As some of you may be aware, every five years a friendly competition is held between the three largest European schools of magic – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute. This competition is called the Triwizard Tournament. Traditionally, three champions are chosen by an impartial judge, and a year-long competition is held that comprises three dangerous tasks. This year Beauxbatons has extended the invitation to all students seventeen and older who wish to compete."

A gasp went out from the crowd, mostly from those students old enough to remember the last Triwizard Tournament. McGonagall waited patiently for the din to subside before continuing.

"Applications will be available from your heads of houses beginning tomorrow, and a delegation of the fifteen most capable students will be picked to represent Hogwarts. Those eligible will leave for Beauxbatons Academy on October 29th to arrive at the destination on the 31st, as is tradition. All delegates must be prepared to stay the entire year and support the Hogwarts champion chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Appropriate arrangements will be made for the completion of your education while you are there."

Her eyes roamed the Great Hall, seeking out the older students in particular. "Think long and hard about this decision ladies and gentlemen, because once your name is chosen there is no backing out – you are magically bound to compete. The prize is twelve thousand Doubloons, which roughly equates to 1,000 Galleons – but many have died over the years seeking the title. Only the best will succeed. If you think you have what it takes to compete and win, then I encourage you to enter... but beware. You are taking your lives in your own hands." She straightened and squared her shoulders.

"That is all. Please enjoy your meals, and don't forget to see your house prefects for this year's passwords."

The Great Hall erupted in a roar. Harry looked around at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who looked back at him in shock as the feast magically appeared before them, ignored by all. He felt his heart beat at the possibility of joining in on the delegation, then immediately squelched those feelings. He was needed here; after all, that's why they had come back.

"Why are we just learning of this?" Ginny asked sounding rather put out. "I mean, we've been here for months rebuilding the school and no one bothered to tell us."

Shaking off his restlessness, Harry shrugged and picked up a dinner roll. Across from him, Ron began loading his plate with servings from the various dishes set out before them and eventually the others did the same. "It's what they did before, isn't it?" Harry said as he buttered his roll. "No one knew until the beginning of term. Then Dumbledore announced it during his address to the school."

"Yes, but Harry," Hermione reminded him as she slapped Ron's hand away from grabbing a second piece of cobbler, "the Tournament hadn't been played in years then. It was supposed to be a big surprise. No, I think that everyone has been so focused on the war and rebuilding that they simply forgot. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang may have planned to hold it without us then changed their minds when we won the war and decided to reopen." Her eyes took on a dreamy, nostalgic look. "Can you believe it's been five years already? Who knew we'd still be around to see the next Triwizard Tournament! We're actually old enough to enter this time if we wanted to."

"Hermione!" Ginny cried in disbelief. "After everything Harry went through last time, do you really think he'd want to do that again?"

"No," Harry agreed, looking down at his plate with a concentrated effort, "I don't." He felt retched that his first impulse had been excitement. After what had happened last time, he knew he had no business even entertaining the thought that he might compete again. He was already aware of the gossip mill around him beginning. Some were staring at him with awe and respect, and he could see a few of the older students pointing him out to the younger ones. No, the last thing he needed was to enter the Tournament again. Once was definitely enough.

"I wasn't talking about you, Harry," Hermione clarified. "I was just making a general comment that we're of age now... even Ginny."

"I wouldn't min' having 'm thousand galleons, m'self," Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes as he shovelled it in his mouth.

"Actually…" Ginny said absently, her chin resting on her hand. "…It does sound sort of exciting," she admitted. "I mean, a new school, a new country… all that excitement…." She had a far-away look in her eye that set Harry's senses on full alert.

Thoughts of what the last competition had resulted in made Harry want to expel the little food he had just put in his stomach. "Do you remember the last time?" he said to them in disgust. "Dragons, grindylows, enchanted mazes… and let's not forget the highlight of the event, getting Portkeyed to a graveyard to participate in the resurrection of Voldemort. That was a grand adventure." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ginny looked properly abashed for what she had said but she didn't apologize. "I only meant that spending a year away might be fun. Not everyone who goes is going to be chosen champion, are they? Look at all the students who stayed to support Fleur and Viktor Krum."

"Ginny's right," Ron said. "And, if I happen to get chosen and win, the prize money would pay my way through Auror training." He looked at Harry apologetically. "Sorry, mate, but not everyone's got a vault full of gold."

"You can't go, Ron," Hermione corrected him. "You're Head Boy, remember? While McGonagall is away, I'm sure she'll be relying on us even more than usual. She's going to need us to watch over the school for her. We have a _responsibility_."

"I knew accepting that job was a mistake," Ron grumbled. "Bloody responsibility. Do you think I could resign?"

"Not of you still want to have a girlfriend," Hermione threatened.

Harry held his breath. For some reason his insides were feeling queasy, but he breathed easier when Ron didn't protest. He thought the conversation had been dropped when Ginny spoke up.

"Well, _I _could still enter," Ginny said casually, taking a bit of pudding. "I'm not even a Prefect."

Harry choked on his food and dropped his fork with a clatter, his stomach doing an unpleasant flip-flop. "_What_?" he said more forcefully than he had intended.

She drew back as if he had slapped her. "I didn't say I was going to enter, just that I _could_."

"Weren't you listening, Ginny?" he retorted angrily. "Don't you remember what I went through – how dangerous it is? You heard McGonagall's speech."

"I remember very well, thanks," she said coolly. "Are you telling me I can't enter, even if I wanted to?" She was glaring at him angrily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said sharply. "You weren't seriously thinking of doing it, were you?"

"And what if I was?" she retorted loudly drawing some unwanted attention. "Would that be so wrong?"

"You could get hurt."

"I've battled Death Eaters since I was fifteen and even faced Voldemort himself once," she said rolling her eyes. "I think I could handle a few Triwizard Tasks."

His mind raced to think up a good argument. Coming up blank, he looked at Ron for support. For once his best friend picked up on his nonverbals and backed him up wholeheartedly.

"I'm with Harry on this one Ginny," Ron told her definitively. "The Triwizard Tournament is no place for a girl."

Both Hermione and Ginny recoiled as Harry groaned inwardly. That had not been what he was looking for at all. If anything, it just made the situation worse.

"_Excuse_ me," Hermione said coldly, her eyes shooting daggers at Ron's confused face. "Who was it that saved both your arses on numerous occasions over the years? Gender has nothing to do with it Ron."

"Well, yeah..." Ron spluttered.

"And Fleur was a champion," Ginny reminded him angrily. "I don't recall you ever questioning _her_ fitness to participate in such a _dangerous_ competition."

"She was older," Ron said lamely.

"She was seventeen!" Ginny exploded. "I'm a year older than she was then!"

Harry's nerves were frayed. It'd been a very emotional evening and this wasn't helping.

"It doesn't matter," he said angrily as he threw his napkin down on the plate and stood up. "You're not entering – none of us are. I didn't kill Voldemort just to have one of you die in some bloody competition, and that's final!"

The Great Hall had suddenly become very quiet and all eyes were trained on him. Some looked at him curiously, but more than a few looked frightened. Voldemort's name still inspired fear in people, even from the grave, and most weren't used to hearing it spoken so loudly. He glanced up at the Head table where the teachers were watching him with interest. It suddenly struck him how odd they all looked. McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie, Amanda… they all seemed concerned, but there were no twinkling eyes peering at him from behind half moon glasses.

And suddenly, all he wanted was to be alone. He had thought coming back to Hogwarts was the right thing to do, but he had been wrong. Nothing would ever be the same again, no matter how much he tried to make it right. The world was still without Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to ever walk these halls. He hadn't realized that Hogwarts and Dumbledore were so interconnected in his mind, but they were. Seeing Professor McGonagall up there at the podium giving her introductory speech had reminded him of how much he missed the wizened old wizard and his odd sense of humour. This whole thing with the Triwizard Tournament was all too much.

"Coming back was a mistake," he whispered. Feeling embarrassed, claustrophobic, and half sick, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Welcoming Feast.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny yelled as she burst through the doors that had closed behind him.

He slowed his pace to let her catch up but didn't turn around.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her.

"Does it look like I'm bloody okay?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed in frustration. "It was only an idea. I didn't think you'd get all upset over it." She stepped back and regarded him shrewdly. "That's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

His anger deflated like a popped balloon, leaving him only with doubt and restlessness. "What am I doing here, Ginny? Why did I come back?" he asked as he paced wildly. Hogwarts suddenly felt like a cage to him – a cage he wanted desperately to escape from.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, perplexed. She touched his chin and lifted his eyes so they were level with hers. "You were fine just a minute ago. What's brought this on?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing for me here other than you and Ron and Hermione. I feel guilty for sitting here at Hogwarts while people are still trying to recover – to get their lives back in order," he admitted. "...I wish I was out there helping track down Draco Malfoy and the others. I know he was never officially charged with anything, but he's one of them. So what if he was under age when he took the mark? That doesn't make him any less a Death Eater than his father! I should be out there trying to find him – trying to find them all."

Her eyes regarded him thoughtfully. "You've done your part, Harry. It's not your personal responsibility to rebuild every house, to reopen every store… you shouldn't have to track down every person ever connected with Voldemort in any way. Let it go."

He exhaled slowly. "I can't."

"Well, you'd better find a way," she said firmly. "You did your part, and now it's time to move on. You've rebuilt the castle, now you need to focus on rebuilding your life." Her eyes bore into his and he was caught in her gaze. "We have a chance to turn back the clock and be teenagers for a change. That's a rare gift. We deserve it after everything we've been through – especially you, Harry."

"I owe it to Dumbledore," he whispered stubbornly.

"He wanted you to live, Harry," she said gently. "Now is the time to start doing it."

The doors of the Great Hall burst open and students spilled out, their excited chatter filling the entranceway with lively noise. She held out her hand to him.

"It's up to you, Harry."

He stared at her outstretched hand and suddenly knew that this was where he belonged. Ginny was right... the rest of the world could take care of itself. Right now he needed to get his own life back on track. Maybe Ginny was right. They had their whole lives in front of them after all, and there would be plenty of time for catching Malfoy after he became an Auror.

Slowly he took her hand and she guided him towards the throng of students.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked and pulling her close.

She smiled up at him warmly. "Let's just agree to move forward from now on," she suggested. "I don't want to look back on my life in fifty years and see a mountain of regrets, do you? Let's just have fun while we can."

He sighed. "No, I don't."

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh?"

She nodded towards a familiar broom cupboard just up ahead. "We won't be missed for a few minutes, Mr. Potter," she said suggestively. "What do you say we conduct a little inspection? I'm not certain Fitch's brooms are up to snuff."

"Hmm..." he said, suddenly feeling much better. "We can't have that, can we?"

Grinning, he pulled her with him into the seclusion of the dark room and the promise of a new future full of life where there was no more regret or sorrow. Starting today, he'd do as Ginny suggested and leave the past where it was – in the past. And, as far as he was concerned, that went for the bloody Triwizard Tournament, too.


	3. Obligations

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Three: Obligations **

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning knowing what he had to do. Without waking Ron, Colin Creevy, or any of his other new dorm mates, he went straight to the Headmistress's office, noticing with a start that the statue had changed to a large cat. The unfamiliarity of it brought him up short, yet it wasn't unexpected, only different. He took up residence in the corridor outside the office until finally, at precisely 7:25, the stairwell began to recede and Harry spotted McGonagall's black boots and tartan robes.

He scrambled to his feet immediately. "Professor, might I have a word?"

"My goodness, Potter," she exclaimed, jumping slightly and throwing a hand to her heart. "You startled me."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Why didn't you simply ring the doorbell?"

"Doorbell?" Harry repeated, looking around in confusion. "What doorbell?"

She pointed to the cat's nose. "This one. Didn't the Head Boy or Girl tell you?"

"No, they didn't."

"Well, never mind," she said briskly. "Now you know. Tell me, what brings you to stalking my doorway at this early hour? I take it there's a reason for this visit."

"I wanted to talk to you about the Triwizard Tournament," he explained, shifting his book bag to his other shoulder nervously.

"So you do. I'm not surprised," she stated shrewdly. "Why don't we walk? I like to have my breakfast early so that I can concentrate on other matters that may come up, especially on the first day of a new term." As they began walking towards the Great Hall, Harry was grateful to find the corridors relatively empty of students, although they did pass a cheerful Professor Flitwick along the way who called out a bright greeting.

"I'm sorry this had to happen your last year here," she began. "I know you would have preferred to spend it here at Hogwarts, especially after all the hard work you put into seeing this place restored and your Daily Prophet article that helped increase our student population, but it can't be helped. I had hoped that Hogwarts would be excused from the tournament this time, but the Ministry and Board of Governors have taken the decision out of my hands. We will leave bright and early on the morning of the twenty-ninth, and you will receive more information concerning your duties and responsibilities then."

Harry stopped abruptly. "Excuse me?" he said, thinking he misheard her. "I don't understand... I was coming to tell you that I wouldn't be entering the Tournament this time."

"Heavens, no! Of course you won't," McGonagall exclaimed, an amused smile twisting on her lips. "No, Potter. As a past champion you're not eligible to enter again. But as the reigning Champion, you _are_ required to attend the current Tournament as part of the delegation, and as a current student you will have to stay the entire year. There are certain responsibilities, too, that go along with the title – but as I said, those will be outlined on the on the way to Beauxbatons."

"Excuse me, Professor. Did you say I _have_ to go to Beauxbatons with the delegation?" he exclaimed, his mind not having caught up with the conversation yet.

"Why yes, didn't you know?" she said in surprise. "Surely you knew this."

He shook his head, knocked for six. So much for a quiet year with Ginny, playing Quidditch and trying out all the broom cupboards in the castle. Instead he would be spending it in a foreign country, far away from Hogwarts, his girlfriend, and his friends.

"Is this why I didn't get Head Boy?" he blurted out, not even knowing he was going to say it.

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry it had to turn out that way, but I wasn't a hundred percent certain that Hogwarts would even participate this year. When the three of you decided to come back I had to make a difficult choice. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are both former prefects. With your possible involvement in this Tournament, I felt it was only fair to award them the titles. I hope you understand."

It made sense now, but he still didn't understand why no one had told him. He was about to ask her when Tonks appeared suddenly looking frazzled.

"Wotcher, Harry! Wish I could chat, but I have a crisis," she said breathlessly. "Minerva, I was just down in the transfiguration room and discovered that the teapots I was planning to have the fourth years transfigure into terrapins this morning have somehow decided that they would rather be turtles. I don't know what happened… I followed your lesson plan carefully, and Remus is being no help. He just laughed at me and told me I needed to figure it out on my own. Please, I really need your help on this one."

McGonagall gave her an odd look, opened her mouth to say something then shut it abruptly. "Excuse me, Potter. I really should take care of this," she said, sounding vaguely amused and also a little disappointed, possible because the delay would cause her to miss breakfast. She sighed heavily and turned to follow Tonks back down the corridor, then stopped and turned back to him.

"If we get enough applications, we're planning a test of skills in the format of a friendly duel to pick the most worthy candidates for the delegation," she said. "The top fifteen will go. You should be there to help us judge the competition and choose our candidates. It will give you some experience in these things and your input would be most valuable." Without waiting for his answer she did an about face and walked away at a brisk pace.

Harry was left standing alone in the corridor contemplating all that he had learned. Foremost in his mind was how he was going to tell Ginny they would be spending the year apart.

(break)

Harry didn't catch up with his girlfriend until their first class together. She had overslept, so he had taken Hermione's advice and wrapped a cold piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon up in a napkin and presented them to her as they dashed into the potions classroom. She rewarded him with a big smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, declaring him the 'best boyfriend ever.' They found a seat directly behind Ron and Hermione and settled in as Ginny quickly devoured the food.

Double Potions was the first thing on the schedule for the morning, and to his surprise Harry was not especially dreading it. Although he had horrible memories of classes with Snape, Slughorn's class had actually shown him that he wasn't a total imbecile when it came to potions. With proper instruction from a different teacher, he might actually have been a decent potions student all along. It was just another reason to loath Snape, the greasy haired git, and more motivation to do well this year, in fact.

Harry hadn't known Charlie's new wife Amanda for very long, but she had a sunny disposition and a very down-to-earth personality. He liked her immensely from the moment they had been introduced. When he had found out that her mother had run a successful apothecary and had apprenticed Amanda at a very young age, he was surprised to say the least. For some reason he had always pictured the apothocarist to be a shrivelled up old man hiding behind the counter of a dank and dingy store full of bottles and bottles of smelly ingredients. She just didn't seem the type. Having suffered through six years of Snape and Slughorn, he couldn't imagine what Professor Weasley's teaching method would be, but it promised to be better than either of her predecessors.

"Good morning, class," Amanda said vibrantly when they were all seated. "Welcome to NEWT level potions. I'm excited to see all of you here for what I hope will be a very rewarding year. I thought it would be a good idea to take a few classes to review some of the basics before we head into new territory. It's been awhile for all of us since our last potions class and, having had at least one of your former professors before, I think that we could all save ourselves a fair degree of heartache but starting from the beginning." She then promptly spent the next two hours reteaching them basic potions making from the beginning. Harry couldn't believe how much he had missed the first time around. Really, it wasn't that complicated and, with a few tricks, it could be downright easy. He came out of the lesson with a more thorough understanding of the art of potion making and feeling even more confident in his abilities. From the sound of excited chatter all around him, he wasn't the only one with such sentiments.

From there the foursome headed to Transfiguration where they had a nice chat with Tonks about what would be expected of them throughout the year. Unlike McGonagall, she was a very informal teacher with a relaxed demeanour. The end result was an unforgettable class that made all the NEWT level students feel as if they were equals with their professor rather than underlings, but Tonks was no slouch, either. She expected great things from them and her syllabus showed a difficult year ahead.

"Harry," Tonks said after the class was over. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Professor," he said, hanging back from the others. He motioned them to go on, saying he'd catch up with them at lunch.

"I just wanted to keep you up to date on some recent news," she told him in her most serious Auror voice. She was all business, so Harry knew it must be important. However, what she said next surprised him. "I've had word from a distant relative who lives in Romania that he's recently been contacted by one of my relations."

At first Harry wondered why she was telling him this, and then it dawned on him. "Is this about Malfoy?" Harry asked, stiffening his back. Catching Draco Malfoy had all but been a personal mission of Harry's since the blond Slytherin had fled Hogwarts three years prior. Voldemort and Snape had both been dealt with, but the issue of Draco remained – a bit of unfinished business that gnawed at him.

Tonks nodded. "He's destitute and asking for refuge. I don't know Cousin Tobias well, but I do know he is wealthy and has the resources to keep Draco in comfort for a very long time. However, he's very stingy with his money and I'm not certain how far family loyalty will go for a penniless son of a Death Eater. Most of that side of the family sided with You-Know-Who, but they never outright joined him. Tobias and I are not close, and he only owled me because I contacted him directly asking for information a few months ago when Draco's case came up for trial. Since the little ferret was acquitted due to his age I dropped it, but Tobias didn't know that."

"What do you think your cousin will do?" Harry asked her.

Tonks shrugged. "There's no telling. I owled him back and told him that if he knew what was good for him he'd toss Draco out on his ear, but I doubt he'll listen. The half blood daughter of a Muggle lover, and an Auror to boot, doesn't hold much weight with that side of the family, if you know what I mean. Since I married Remus it's even less." Her eyes twinkled when she said this and Harry knew that it didn't bother her one little bit. "I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Tonks," he said gratefully. He began gathering up his books and belongings to leave.

"Remus and I have another bit of news," she said timidly, catching his attention. When he looked up at her she was actually blushing. Something in her eyes told him that what she had to say was even more important than the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy and immediately his stomach knotted.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered.

Harry broke out in a genuine grin, the tension leaving his body immediately. This was good news for a change.

"That's wonderful! I'm really happy for you."

"We found out a few weeks ago but we didn't want to tell anyone until we had it confirmed by a mediwitch," Tonks said. "Remus is still worried because of his 'furry little problem', but I told him to stop being a spoil sport. Everything is going to be perfect and he's going to make a wonderful papa."

"I think so too." Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, surprising both of them. "I think this baby is very lucky to have such great parents. Every child should have it so good."

Tonks seemed very pleased. "Remus and I have been discussing the details and we both agree. We want you to be the baby's godfather, Harry. Remus would have asked you himself but every time he even thinks about the baby he starts scratching like a dog with fleas. I think it's psychosomatic, but I can't prove it yet. Still, I agreed to ask since the very topic still makes him nervous."

Harry was touched, but part of him could understand what Remus was going through. He wondered if his own father had reacted that way about him. The very idea of being responsible for someone else's life, especially an innocent child, was enough to make anyone nervous. Still, he knew it was a big honour and he couldn't refuse.

"I'd be happy to be your child's godfather, if that what you want," he told Tonks. He grinned. "You sure you want to trust a rule-breaker like me with the life of an innocent child?" he said lightly.

Tonks' face grew serious and she reached up to touch his cheek in an uncharacteristically emotional way. "Who better to trust than you, Harry?"

(break)

Harry passed on the information Tonks had given him about Draco and the new baby to the others at lunch but decided to keep the bit about being included in the Beauxbatons delegation to himself for the moment. He'd have to tell them soon, but he didn't want to do it in the Great Hall in front of the entire school. He was still worried about Ginny's reaction and truthfully he was still hoping to find a way out of it. As it turned out, she learned of it anyway – and not from him.

Soon after dinner Ginny had disappeared to go see Charlie without giving anyone an explanation as to why. Harry had not thought much of it until she came stomping into the common room later, obviously peeved about something.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked in his usual insensitive way. Harry wondered the same thing but he had better sense than to actually _say _it.

"I've just come from Charlie's," she said tightly, "and found out a few things." She whirled on Harry. "When were you planning on telling me that you had to be part of the delegation to Beauxbatons?" she asked him accusingly.

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, aware of the glares of more than just Ginny. Ron and Hermione were also now looking at him expectantly. "I, ah…" he stammered. "I only found out about it this morning before breakfast."

Ginny looked at her watch dramatically. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. It's only been almost _twelve hours_ since this morning, most of which have been spent by us together. Did you need more time to break it to us that you were going to be spending the year away?" She practically shouted this last bit at him, making his own temper rise.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said sharply, standing up from the chair so that he wouldn't feel inferior to her as her small frame towered over him.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked confused. "I thought you said you weren't going to enter, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ginny interrupted him, still ranting. "He's not, Hermione," she said. "But as the former Champion he's obligated to be part of the delegation. He's even going to be one of the judges."

"I haven't said I'm going to do it yet," Harry muttered.

"From what Charlie said you don't have a choice," Ginny said crossly. "Its part of the contract you agreed to when you entered."

"It was?" both Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione huffed. "Didn't you know that was part of it?"

"Seeing as how I technically didn't _enter_ the first time around, how would I know?" he shot back in irritation.

Like one of Aunt Marge's bulldogs, she just wouldn't give up. "Didn't you think to ask the terms of the contract afterwards?" She rolled her eyes impatiently, not giving him time to respond. "No, of course not! What was I thinking?"

"Hermione," Ginny said plaintively, a warning note in her voice. "He was only fourteen at the time. If you remember, he was more concerned about who wanted him dead rather than the actual terms of the contract."

"Exactly," Harry said, relieved that she was defending him.

"However it happened, the end result is that you have to go," Ginny said tiredly, plopping down on the sofa. The others all seemed to relax a bit too, and Harry slumped back down into his chair as well. "What are we going to do?" she asked dejectedly.

"What would happen if I just refused to go?" Harry asked miserably.

Hermione shook her head. "You can't refuse, Harry. For starters it makes Hogwarts look really bad. After everything we've done to rebuild the school's reputation and honour, everyone is counting on you."

He contemplated her words as they all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey," Ron said suddenly turning to his sister. "Why did you go see Charlie in the first place, anyway?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to look uncomfortable. "I, um… well, he _is_ the new Head of House for Gryffindor."

"So?" Ron persisted. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Can't a sister go see her own brother?" she said evasively, suddenly turning very red in the face. "Does there have to be a reason?"

His face suddenly turned serious. "You were getting information about the Triwizard Tournament," he accused angrily. She shifted uncomfortably, making her look even guiltier. "You were, weren't you?"

"I… well, I," she stammered as he continued to badger her to tell him the truth. "Alright!" she said finally, exasperated with his pestering, "I was."

Harry, who had not been paying attention to their conversation up to that point, spun around. "You're WHAT?"

Ginny squirmed. "I was getting information about the delegation. I'm thinking of joining."

He straightened up, his face angry. "How could you possibly even consider entering into something so dangerous?"

"I was only looking for information," she retorted testily. "And it's a good thing I did, too. Otherwise it could have been weeks before I found out that you're going to be leaving me for an ENTIRE year!"

"I don't have a choice," he reminded her. "It's not like I planned this or even want to go! I didn't agree to come back to Hogwarts just to get shipped off to some other blasted foreign school where I don't know anyone and have no desire to be! But my situation has nothing to do with _you_ submitting _your_ name, does it? It's suicide! I won't let you do it and that's final."

Instantly he knew he had gone too far.

"You won't LET me," she shouted, her eyes flashing. "Since when am I your property, Harry?"

"Since you became my girlfriend, _Ginny_," he retorted, wanting to bite off his own tongue. He didn't really think of her as property but he had to say something to make her change her mind.

"Well, maybe I'll not be your _property_ any longer, then!" Ginny shouted, jumping up.

Panic flooded through Harry, but he couldn't back down now. He too jumped up, standing toe to toe with her. He was aware of the entire Gryffindor common room staring at them now and he said the only thing he felt he could say, given the situation.

"Maybe you shouldn't be, then, if you're going to do a foolish thing like that."

They both froze, realizing the implications of what he had said. She backed up slightly, tilted her head, and then in a quiet voice said, "If that's how you feel, then I definitely don't think I need to be your girlfriend any longer. We're through."

Harry felt like she had punched him in the gut.

As she turned away and moved to the stairs, half the common room parted to give her better access. Most of them looked just as shocked as Harry felt. He wanted to scream at her to wait – that he didn't mean it at all – but he couldn't make his mouth work. All he could do was watch her retreat with a sick feeling that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

A/N: FYI… I do know what a terrapin is, but does Tonks?


	4. What Ails the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter 4: What Ails the Heart **

Ginny had not spoken a word to Harry in two weeks and had managed to avoid him whenever possible. Hermione, who was completely on her side, had tried to convince Harry that he was being a horrible prat, but she had only made Harry stubbornly dig his heels in. What's worse, Ron had sided with Harry, saying that Ginny was barmy for thinking she even had a chance at being a Triwizard champion. This had angered both girls and now Hermione wasn't speaking to them either.

She was also not speaking to most of her family. Charlie had at first made fun of her for inquiring about the tournament, and then outright refused to give her the application. Ginny had to go directly to Professor McGonagall to get one, but at least she had the satisfaction of knowing that Charlie had been reprimanded for his 'lack of objectivity'. Charlie had immediately owled Bill to 'talk some sense into her'. Bill had promptly sent her a letter begging her to 'consider her options carefully' and threatened to tell their mother if she didn't 'come to her senses'. Fleur had followed up with a long supportive letter, telling Ginny to 'ignore ze stupid git boyz' and do what she wanted. She also implied that she had told Bill as much, and Ginny got the feeling things were a little tense in the Delacour-Weasley household.

Percy hadn't bothered to owl at all if he even knew anything about it, nor did she expect to; he was still somewhat estranged from the family and maintained his distance. But, regardless, she doubted he'd approve of her choices. She hadn't heard from her parents either, but she knew that was just a matter of time before her mother sent her a Howler. Her father wouldn't forbid her to enter, but he would express his worry and make her feel guilty causing so much trouble. It wouldn't make a difference, though; since she was of age now they really had no way of stopping her.

The only two who had been supportive were the twins. Fred had sent her a book on 'nasty hexes to get even with your git ex-boyfriend' and George had followed up with a book of rude French phrases to 'insult your friends and enemies without them even knowing'. She loved both books and immediately sent a note back telling them so.

Coupled with the grief she was getting from her family was the ache she felt deep in her soul. She missed Harry terribly. If only he could just get over himself, he'd see that her joining the delegation wasn't such a bad thing. But he'd have to come to that conclusion on his own. She knew he was only worried about her safety, but the things he had said to her were horrible. No one treated her as property – not even Harry. Until he apologized, she'd be damned if she spoke to him, even if she did cry herself to sleep every night. If he reacted this way now, what would he do when she told him her life's ambition was to be an Auror? No... he had to come to her, and that was final. No matter how much she loved him, he had to learn that she was the master of her own life, not him.

Next to Hermione, her next biggest ally was Luna. Her barmy friend had also come back to Hogwarts – not because she had to (since she had kept up her studies and only lacked actually sitting for the NEWTS) – but because she felt drawn to the aura of the castle. According to her, it was probably because of the large population of Herpuffs that had taken up residence in the castle while it was in shambles. Luna said they lived in the walls and had become part of the castle itself, making students smarter than they would be otherwise. Ginny disagreed, pointing out that Harry had apparently grown dumber since returning. Luna, however, had an answer for that. She said that Harry was obviously infected with the bite of the Microscopic Snapfoot that caused unreasonable and irrational behaviour. Once it wore off, she claimed, he would come to his senses and apologize to her, begging Ginny for his forgiveness. Ginny had laughed but deep down she wished Luna was right.

To top it all off, Ginny was beginning to grow nervous about the upcoming duel; to the surprise of everyone there had been over thirty applicants. Judging from the list, Ginny and Hermione both speculated that the majority of them had only signed up in order to get a free trip to the Mediterranean, the region where Beauxbatons was rumoured to be located. However, she was both delighted and nervous to see some familiar names on the list, among them Colin Creevey and Luna. Both had been fellow DA members and she knew they'd be fair competition, although no one on the list had as much real life experience as her when it came to duels.

One name on the list of interested candidates that came as a surprise was Theodore Nott. The Slytherin had come back to Hogwarts for some unknown reason and had been taking Draco Malfoy's place as most obnoxious git (next to Harry, of course) in school. Ginny wondered why the pale, skinny boy would sign up for such a dangerous competition, but Hermione thought he was looking for a way to escape England and the stigma of being the son of a Death Eater. Still, he was a fair dueller and Ginny knew that he would be stiff competition.

It was two weeks to the day since she and Harry had fought and she was sitting at a table in the Common Room just opening her books to begin revising when Hermione came rushing in excitedly with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ginny," she called, waving the paper above her head. "Professor McGonagall gave me this to post on the announcement board. They've scheduled the duelling tournament for next Saturday to decide who will be included in the delegation to Beauxbatons."

Ginny met her at the board where Hermione was pinning it to the wall, reading aloud when she had a chance:

_Triwizard Qualification Duelling Tournament this Saturday, 12 noon, Open to the Public._

_Candidates will be chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament held this school year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The top fifteen duellists will qualify and must be prepared to spend the school year abroad. Please note: Hogwarts is not responsible for injuries or deaths related to the duel or the Tournament (should you be chosen Champion). Certain obligations are required. Warning: putting your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract! Notify your Heads of Houses if you wish to back out now, before it's too late._

"Are you sure Charlie didn't write this?" Ginny said with a grimace after reading the last line.

"You know you can always change your mind," a familiar deep voice said from behind her, causing involuntary shivers to run up and down her spine.

She spun around, carefully schooling her features even though her heart was pounding.

"Why would I do that when I have an excellent chance of winning?" she said coolly, feigning confidence.

Harry seemed to be struggling to keep his own emotions under control. On the one hand he was still clearly angry, but on the other he undoubtedly looked like he had been suffering as well the past few weeks. Under his eyes were dark circles from lack of sleep, and his skin was pale and sallow. She hadn't seen him look this bad in a long time.

"Ginny," he said with what seemed like real compassion. "This tournament is-"

"Dangerous... yes, so I've heard," Ginny finished for him crossly – she was sick to death of hearing it. She turned away abruptly and headed back to her table to get away from him. When she glanced back she was peeved to see Hermione slip away, leaving her to deal with Harry alone. He slid into a chair next to her.

"Did you need something, Harry?" she said sharply.

"I want to know why you're doing this."

His question startled her. She wasn't sure she knew the answer herself.

Annoyed, she said tritely, "Since I'm no longer your girlfriend, I don't really think that's any of your business." She slammed her books around on the table, making a show of being busy.

"I was an insensitive prod," he admitted, "and I should never have given you an ultimatum, but I did. I hate that I did that, but I still want to know what's going on in your head," he pleaded with her. "Please?"

She sighed in resignation, knowing that she could never refuse him anything. "I suppose the bottom line is... well, it's because _you_ told me I can't," she said truthfully.

His eyes widened in astonishment. "That's it? You're doing this to prove a point to _me_?"

"Why are you surprised?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I was telling the truth earlier when I said I only went to Charlie for information. I had this wild idea that I could..." She stopped abruptly. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me..."

She shook her head. "I was chasing a dream. It doesn't matter, so just drop it."

"It does matter," he pressed. "Tell me?"

She balled her fists in frustration. "It's difficult to explain. All my life people around me have tried to tell me what to do. Everyone seems to think they know what's best for me, and sometimes I feel like I have no say in anything. I went to Charlie for my own reasons, too, although I didn't know it at the time. Something deep inside of me wants the chance to prove myself. I wasn't by your side the whole time you were fighting Voldemort – not like Ron and Hermione. I did my fair share, but I didn't see the things that you did because I was sheltered here like some stupid princess in a fairy tale, only I was confined to Hogwarts Castle and Gryffindor Tower!

She paused, her breath shaky. "...I want to know if I'm as good as all of you. I _need_ to know. I thought you'd understand that and believe in me..."

He hesitated a moment before speaking absorbing her words and the meaning behind them. "That's the problem, Ginny," he answered slowly. "I _do_ believe you have the best chance of anyone here at being the next Triwizard Champion, and frankly that petrifies me. It's not lack of faith in you, love, that's my problem – it's lack of faith in myself. If anything happened to you..."

He looked down at his hands, his eyes sliding out of focus as he slipped into the past. "That whole year I was away, I fought with everything I had to get back to you... to have a chance at a normal life. Just when I think we have it, you want to place yourself in danger by voluntarily signing up for a tournament that could cost you your life. It's selfish of me, I know, but I don't understand why you'd want to risk it."

His words dowsed her anger like a spray of water on an open flame. "Harry," she said softly. "You can't treat me like a delicate object that's just waiting to be broken. That's not fair to me and it's not fair to you, either. You're the kind of person who needs a bit of danger in their life – I accepted that a long time ago. It's not in your nature to lead a nice, boring life, love."

Her eyes searched out his and held his gaze for emphasis. "...It's not in my nature, either."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I can't be content to sit on the sidelines any longer," she continued quietly. "I did that once for you, and I swore I'd never do it again. I need you to trust me and believe in me unconditionally, like I believe and trust in you unconditionally."

"I do," he insisted.

"Then support me in this," she said feeling the seriousness of her words. If he couldn't do this now then there was no hope for a future together, and that would break Ginny's heart more than any stupid argument.

He swallowed nervously but his eyes held hers. "Okay."

"Y-you will?" she stuttered disbelievingly.

His eyebrows fused together in a confused heap. "That was the right answer wasn't it?"

She let out her breath in a whoosh and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yeah... it was."

He grinned. "Good." He picked up her hand and squeezed it tenderly. "I'd rather be together and afraid then apart and miserable," he declared.

"Me too," she agreed, glad they could at least agree on that.

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than 5 days to get out. I wasn't happy with the first draft so it went through a lot of edits. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. The Duelling Tournament

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

Chapter Five: The Duelling Tournament

Thirty-two had signed up for the duel but only twenty-nine actually showed. Of those twenty-nine, Ginny was only really worried about five or six fellow duellists. After the customary weighing of the wands and instructions from the panel of judges the tournament got underway with a round of duels. Ginny's first duel wasn't for a few minutes, so she had an opportunity to assess the other competitors.

Just as she had predicted, her greatest competition came from her fellow DA members, Colin and Luna. Colin was fast and liked to throw his hexes hard, but he was also impulsive. Luna… well, Luna was unpredictable. Ginny had a difficult time anticipating what she was going to do next, and she knew that would give her some trouble. But the person who worried her the most had surprised her with his skill – Theodore Nott.

Nott was a methodical dueller and he always seemed to have a plan for a counter-attack, but he was ruthless and showed no mercy to his opponent. Ginny knew this was the side of his personality that had made him ideal for Slytherin. His only weakness seemed to be that he sometimes over-thought his moves and lost valuable time in between attacks. His hexes were strong but not too terribly powerful, and his timing was just a little off. Ginny felt she could use that to her advantage.

The tournament rules called for double elimination, so a duellist could lose one time and still make it to the delegation – but Ginny didn't intend to lose even once. Since Harry was to act as one of the judges and had to appear impartial, Hermione had agreed to stay with her throughout the competition. Ginny almost regretted her choice now because her friend kept throwing worried glances in Ron's direction; her brother had taken permanent residence in the stands and Hermione was more focused on him rather than the competition. The couple was still arguing, but the anger had cooled somewhat since Harry and Ginny's talk.

Ron had been furious with Harry at first and loudly declared him 'whipped' to anyone who would listen. Eventually they had exchanged harsh words (and possibly even fists according to the gossip mill), but with Harry's help Ron had grudgingly come to the conclusion that this was Ginny's choice to make and she needed all of their support to succeed. To her surprise, both Ron and Charlie had come to the match and actually wished her luck before retreating to the spectator stands, although Ginny knew it had galled them both to do it. They'd probably sooner see her kiss a Hippogriff than actually win this thing.

Despite her nerves, Ginny won her first duel against a girl from Hufflepuff easily; it had only taken her two curses to knock the girl out. The second duel against an Asian boy from Ravenclaw, Anthony Tanaka, had been a little more challenging. They had exchanged curses for a full fifteen minutes before Ginny finally got him with a Jelly-legs Jinx. Ginny had found it exhilarating. She hadn't felt so alive in a long time. She had always excelled at duelling and had plenty of practice honing her skills over the years, but it was good to do it in a friendly competition where she didn't have to worry that someone was going to throw an Unforgivable at her. She could have ended the match sooner, but she was having too much fun.

Her good friend Colin Creevey was next. Colin and Ginny had duelled together many times over the years in class and in the DA, so Ginny thought she knew what to expect. Unfortunately, Colin also knew what to expect from her. He narrowly missed hitting her with a tickling hex that might have done her in, and came a hair's breath away from winning when his _Tarantallegra _Curse hit dead on. But as she struggled to break the effect of the curse, she managed save herself by throwing an anti-gravity curse his way that confused him just enough for her to right herself and finish him with a solid Disarming spell

After that Ginny didn't waste time. She easily won her next two duels, and then faced a new challenge – Luna.

Luna seemed to duel mostly by shooting out random curses, but with accuracy. Ginny had to be quick with theShield Charm because one could not tell when Luna would decide to strike. In addition, she had a funny and frustrating habit of side-stepping curses thrown at her, making Ginny wonder if she was doing some kind of telepathic communication or Legilimency. In a stroke of brilliance, Ginny finally ended the weird back and forth dance they were doing by firing two curses almost simultaneously (the second slighting off centre), a trick she had learnt from watching Harry. Luna's wand came flying into Ginny's hand easily, ending the match.

"That was brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed afterwards, clearly impressed. "I really was beginning to wonder if the two of you were going to end up an even match, but that last move was exactly what you needed. Wherever did you learn that?"

Ginny's eyes drifted to Harry who was looking sullen and pensive at the judges table. In addition to keeping tabs on the legality of the curses being thrown, each of the judges was supposed to be taking notes on the contestant's skills including their strengths and weaknesses. But he wasn't doing much writing. She guessed that her success was again making Harry nervous, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had a tournament to win.

"Just a little trick I picked up over the years," she answered Hermione noncommittally.

Finally after hours of duels, the tournament came down to two undefeated contestants – Ginny and Theodore Nott.

During the lull in the competition while the championship stage was being set up for the final duel, Harry made his way over to Ginny.

His face was tight as he said, "Good duelling, Ginny." He seemed sincere, but she could tell it wasn't enthusiastic.

"Contain yourself, Harry, or people might think you actually want to see me win this thing," she quipped sarcastically, jabbing him in the ribs lightly.

He smiled a genuine smile for a change, relaxing a bit. "Sorry. I've been stuck watching all of Nott's duels. His hexes are clean but some of them border on illegal. It's been pretty tense over there."

She searched his face for signs of doubt. "Are you certain you haven't changed your mind about supporting me?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "I can see how much fun you're having. This tournament just proves my point that you are the best of the lot. Only that doesn't put my mind at ease, if you know what I mean. I think you're going to have a tough time with Nott. He gets nasty when he's losing, so watch your back."

"I will," she promised.

His face brightened slightly. "I guess the best thing about this is that we won't have to spend the year apart. You're guaranteed a spot now."

"Fleur assured me that it is a very romantic place, 'ze Beauxbatons'..." she quipped in a perfect imitation of her French sister-in-law. "Won't it be exciting to explore someplace new together? Think of all the fresh broom cupboards we could investigate."

He flushed and she knew exactly where his mind had taken him – a good sign that he was getting over his earlier reservations about her attending the delegation.

"Do they even call them broom cupboards in France?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out, oui? Now wish me luck and let me get on with whipping some Slytherin arse."

He nodded, looking very much like he wanted to kiss her but didn't dare in front of the entire school. "Good luck, Ginny. Be careful."

"Thanks, Harry. I will," she said with a sunny grin. He always made her feel on top of the world – that is when he wasn't driving her insane with his stupid nobleness.

She moved off to take her place at her end of the platform and he made his way back to the judges table.

"I told you he'd come to his senses as soon as he was free of the venom from the Microscopic Snapfoot," Luna said with a dreamy smile as she passed.

"I know," Ginny admitted, blushing. "That was a brilliant duel, Luna. Sorry I had to end it like that."

Luna waved off her apology. "That's okay. I only want to go to Beauxbatons, not actually be the Champion. I hear they have the most lovely Kalahillies there."

"Don't you mean Calla lilies?" Ginny corrected her.

"Oh, no," Luna said wide-eyed. "Kalahillies are beautiful little fairies who grant wishes if you capture them. They live in the flowers in Mediterranean areas where it's very warm, but they are extremely hard to catch. I've always wanted to actually see one."

"What would you wish for if you actually caught one?" Ginny asked curiously, wondering what someone like Luna would want.

She looked startled at the question at first, and then smiled dreamily. "Why, true love of course," she said. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you to have found it so easily."

Ginny looked over at Harry who was still watching her nervously. "That's an excellent thing to wish for," she said quietly.

Luna smiled. "Good luck, Ginny. Theodore is a good dueller, but he hasn't learned to listen to his inner voices and trust himself yet. He's still got a lot of anger in him."

Ginny nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks."

Nott was just reaching the other side of the platform and Ginny knew the duel was about to start, so she said good-bye to Luna and headed to her side of the platform. Hermione met her on their end to give her a few last minute words of encouragement.

"Try to take him out as soon as you can," she said seriously. "The sooner the better. I've been watching his duels, and he likes to play dirty the longer he goes. It's time to pull out all the stops. Don't hold back or you'll regret it later. Try to keep moving and be ready with the Shield Charm."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Dueller's take the stage," Professor McGonagall's stiff voice called out from the middle of the stage.

She stepped up on the platform, and Nott did the same. Professor McGonagall, who was officiating this final match, took the opportunity to remind the contestants of the rules. "I want to see a clean, fair duel," she said, glaring at Nott. "This is a friendly competition – only Class II and III curses are allowed. Any use of a Class I curse will automatically cause you to forfeit the match. Only standard Jinxes and Hexes taught at Hogwarts are authorized – that means no Bat-Bogeys, Miss Weasley, understood?"

Ginny nodded reluctantly.

"All right then," Professor McGonagall continued. "Let's get on with it. Good luck to you both, and may the best contestant win."

She moved off the stage and Ginny was faced with a determined Theodore Nott. They moved towards each other, wands at the ready, and met in the centre.

"Good luck, Weasley," he sneered. "You're going to need it."

"Good luck to you, Nott," she responded sweetly. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

He jerked his wand down angrily, and she did the same. They both did an about face and stalked the required ten paces to the opposite ends of the stage and took their stances, waiting for the call.

"On my mark," McGonagall said, "…Begin!"

Both contestants responded with a curse. Ginny's grazed Nott's shoulder, but didn't do any lasting damage, and Nott's missed her completely. Nott responded with a powerful Jelly-Legs Jinx, but Ginny managed to deflect it with a shield charm. The crowd clapped. She immediately countered with a Rapid-Hair Growth Jinx that hit her competitor head on. In seconds Nott was covered in hair over his shoulders. He dodged awkwardly out of the way as she followed up with a second curse.

Tapping his head, he muttered the counter curse, and the hair disappeared. Ginny could see that his pale, weedy face was angry that she had almost got the best of him. He recovered his stance and threw a hard bludgeoning curse that knocked the wind out of her. The crowd gasped and Ginny knew she was in trouble; she hit the platform hard, her ribs throbbing where the curse had struck.

As she was trying to right herself, she felt the magic of the next curse come and rolled to the side, keeping a tight grip on her wand. Nott's Disarming charm almost ended the match, but Ginny somehow managed to hold on to her wand through sheer will. She wrenched her wand free of the spell and rolled again, righting herself, determined to not let Nott have the upper hand again. Ignoring the pain, she quickly shot a Petrifying Charm at him that would have hit its mark had he not stumbled while trying to get out of the way. Flustered and embarrassed, he tried to pick himself up but the floor had become soft and sticky. His hands and feet were literally stuck to the ground thanks to Ginny's Sticking Charm. Since he still had his wand in his hand, however, Nott was able to cast the counter-curse and free himself just in time to avoid a third hex.

The play went on like this for a good thirty minutes until both contestants were drenched in sweat. It had been a long, gruelling day and Ginny's muscles ached and strained, but she refused to give up. Nott was a wily bugger, but she knew she could outlast him. Quitting was not an option.

She thought she had him, finally, when she managed to confuse him with a conjured flock of birds. She was just taking aim with the Disarming charm when an angry Nott cast a spell she was unfamiliar with; Ginny could feel the force of it hit her even as she tried desperately to shield herself from it. Whatever it was cut though her Shield Charm easily and hit her squarely in the chest.

The pain hit her like a bullet. It was like ice and fire all at once spreading from one spot and radiating out all over her body – not quite as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, but close. It took her entirely by surprise and she doubled over, dropping her wand and falling on the ground. Whatever this was, she was certain that it must be illegal. Professor McGonagall had specifically said no Class I Curses. She tried not to cry out, but it was impossible when she felt like her insides were being eaten alive. Helplessly, she fell to the ground, writhing in pain, knowing that Nott surely had her wand by now and hating that she was so vulnerable in front of all these people. At the same time she willed the pain to go away, crying out for help. She couldn't even think coherently enough to utter a counter curse – not that she even knew which one would work.

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," a voice drifted down from above. She knew that voice – it had saved her before. "It'll be over soon, I promise," the sweet voice whispered, cradling her in his arms strong arms. "I've got you now. Just breathe..."

"Harry?" she gasped, feeling her mind and body slowly return to normal. The pain was still there but it was becoming bearable, at least. "W-what happened?"

He was sitting on the platform, holding her in his arms. Other people were there too, crowding around her and blocking everything else from view. Ron, Charlie, Hermione, Luna, Colin… even Professor McGonagall. But all she cared about was that Harry was here. The others could all go away for all she cared so they wouldn't have to see her failure.

"I-I lost, didn't I?" she managed weakly, looking up at him and trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She had wanted this so badly, but she would not cry. She refused to be a sore loser.

"Actually, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "you won."

"H-how?" Ginny stammered, looking at everyone with wide, surprised eyes.

"That Son-of-a-Death-Eater used a Class I curse on you, Ginny," Harry practically snarled. "Anything that causes that much pain is deemed unsportsmanlike by the Ministry. He cheated, and he should be disqualified. If I have my way about it, he'll be banned from the entire delegation and kicked out of school."

"Easy, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said through pursed lips. "While it is true that Mr. Nott should not have used that curse on Miss Weasley, the rules state that he only loses the duel. Since he was previously undefeated, technically he still came in second, which makes him more than eligible to join the delegation. Using poor judgement is not a reason to have him expelled, I'm afraid. I'll have a word with Mr. Nott about his behaviour as soon as he is revived."

"Revived?" Ginny asked, confused, looking around.

"Harry cursed the git for hurting you, and now he's out cold," Charlie said with venom, approval showing on his face. "_Rennervate_ won't even wake him."

"He's awake now," Amada said as she joined them. "Madame Pomfrey is with him and says he'll be just fine eventually. He'll have a headache for a few days, though."

"Good show, Harry," Ron muttered darkly. "Serves the git right for what he did."

"Madame Pomfrey's instructed me to fetch a potion, Ginny, to help your body recover from that curse," Amanda said. "She also said to tell you not to move and that she'll be over to check you out as soon as she's finished with Nott. Congratulations on winning, by the way."

"Thanks," Ginny said, wondering why she didn't feel more elated.

"You were brilliant!" Hermione practically squealed as Amanda rushed off.

"Brilliant up until you got hit with that last curse," Ron commented dryly. "But that was a low blow, even for a Slytherin."

"What _was_ that curse, anyway?" she asked, looking only at Harry. Somehow she knew he'd know the answer and she wanted to hear it from him.

"What did it feel like?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes. They were sad and fearful and understanding all at the same time.

"Like icicles and hot coals radiating all over my body from the position where I was first hit," she answered. "Not the same as the Cruciatus, but almost as painful. It started slowly at first so that I didn't even notice, but grew strong really quickly until it was overwhelming and covered my whole body."

"The Vena Curse," Harry said quietly. "It's a specialty of the Death Eaters – a new curse developed by Voldemort. It uses the bloodstream to carry the curse to the other parts of the body. It never goes as far as the brain, though, so there's no danger of insanity, but it hurts like hell while you're under it and there's no counter-curse. It just has to wear off on its own. Lucky for you Nott's curse didn't have a lot of power behind it or it could have lasted a lot longer. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Nott said he didn't intend to cast that curse," Amanda said. "He's insisting it was an accident. He said he never intended to hurt you Ginny – he just reacted without thinking. He wants to come over and apologize..."

"Keep him away," Harry growled darkly, "or _I_ might react without thinking."

"I'll deal with Mr. Nott," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "Then we'll post the rankings. I'm sure the other delegates will want to know who has the privilege of accompanying us to Beauxbatons. Congratulations, Miss Weasley. That was an excellent performance. I expect great things from you, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She departed with a swish of her tartan robes and made her way to the other side of the room where Ginny supposed she was about to have a conversation with Theodore Nott.

Ginny stirred.

"Stay still until Madame Pomfrey checks you out," Harry said concern evident in his eyes and voice.

"Don't be silly," she said, struggling to sit up. "I'm fine. Just help me up."

Obediently, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet, catching her as she swayed dangerously.

"You're not fine," he insisted, helping her right herself. The others drifted off discussing the tournament and other issues as soon as they saw that she was steady on her feet and under Harry's watchful eye.

"You're one to talk," she groaned trying not to wince from the pain. She didn't want to be fussed over, and she didn't want to spend even one second in the hospital wing. "Really, Harry, I'm just exhausted and a bit stiff."

He sighed and she was startled by the intensity of the look he was giving her. "Ginny, I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this." His jaw clenched and his muscles tensed even as he held her tenderly. "When I saw you lying there screaming, I... I lost it. The anger... it just came from nowhere. I wanted to kill him for hurting you."

She raised her eyes to his and held his gaze. "Thanks for cursing the git, Harry."

He seemed startled but pleased. "You're welcome."

"You know, I started this whole thing to prove a point that I can take care of myself..." she said, leaning into him tiredly and letting him support her weight.

"I think you did that," he interrupted. "You were fantastic, Ginny. I never knew you could duel so well, and you really seemed to enjoy it."

"I did," she assured him. "But in the end when I needed you most, you were there and I was glad. I told you once I don't want to live with regrets, but I do regret something. I regret that I've let this tournament get between us and what we have together." She took a deep breath, her decision made. "So I've decided to quit. If you don't want me to enter this tournament, Harry, I won't. Nothing is worth risking what we have together. Not this tournament, not my desire to become an Auror and stand by your side as we fight Dark Wizards together... _nothing_."

He froze, looking for the truth in her eyes. "You want to be an Auror?"

She nodded. "But I want you more."

She could see the temptation in his eyes, but it only lasted a second before he shook his head. "No. I can't keep holding you back, Ginny. I love you too much to tie you down." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and his voice grew husky and low. "You'd come to resent me if I tried to make you into something you're not. I could see how alive you became – how you love the thrill of it all. I'm so proud of you, Ginny. I was wrong to let my own fears and insecurities hold you back from being who you are."

Her brow creased in confusion. "What are you saying, Harry?"

He smiled. "I'm saying that if you want to enter this competition, then I'll support you one hundred percent. If you want to be an Auror, then we'll do it together. Whatever you want is fine by me, so long as I'm there with you."

A rush of love swept over her and she leapt into his arms. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "With all my heart."

"I love you, Harry," she said, choking back the tears that threatened to spill out.

He bent his head and kissed her lips reverently, holding her close. "No regrets, Ginny," he murmured. "No regrets."

"No," she agreed. "No regrets."


	6. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter 6: Good-Byes Are Never Easy**

"I can't believe the two of you are going to be gone all year," Hermione sniffed.

It was the morning of October twenty-ninth and the delegation was preparing to leave Hogwarts. All fifteen members of the delegation plus Harry had gathered in the Entrance Hall outside the Great Hall to say goodbye to their friends before the troop left for Beauxbaton. Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Amanda, Remus, and Tonks had all come to wish them well and send them off.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck here all year without you, mate," Ron added, slapping Harry soundly on the back in a manly fashion.

"Really, Ron," Hermione said, exasperated, "it's not as if you'll be in prison. They way you've been going on the last month, it's like you think being here at Hogwarts with me is going to be the end of the world."

"Face it, Hermione," Ginny put in as only a little sister can. "Ron is worried he'll actually come to like the thrill of the academic's life. He may even give up his dream of being an Auror to join the Department of Research and New Spell Development. It may even become his lifelong obsession to find a spell to combat the laziness that has plagued him his whole, pitiful life. And to think… it was all because we left him here alone with you at Hogwarts for an entire year." She pulled a mockingly sad face and tweaked his cheek just like Grandma Prewett used to do – an action guaranteed to drive him mad.

"Geroff me, Ginny," Ron growled, ducking away.

"It won't be so bad, Ron," Charlie said, trying to console him. "I was thinking that maybe we might owl Bill and Fleur. The Weasleys may need a nice vacation in the South of France. How about it Harry… Ginny? Would you mind a horde of redheads – along with Amanda and Hermione, of course – descending on your Mediterranean getaway?"

Ginny's face lit up. "I'd love to have a visit for the holidays."

"But bring your dress robes," Harry reminded them. "There will be the Yule Ball, remember?"

Ron's face paled, but Hermione's face lit up. "Ooo, that sounds like fun! I haven't dressed up in such a long time."

"Yeah," Ron frowned, "loads of fun… Thanks Harry for that _lovely_ suggestion. I'll get right on it."

Remus stepped up and shook Harry's hand firmly. "Take care of yourself," he said in a fatherly way. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Now, Remus," Tonks laughed, playfully slapping him on the chest. "Leave the kiddies some room for fun." She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Get in trouble all you want, Harry. Soak up the sun and frolic in the ocean. Find loads of new places to snog your girlfriend silly, and howl at the moon once in awhile. But do us a favour and stay safe. Our baby needs his godfather whole and healthy, and I'd hate to have to come to Beauxbatons to kick your arse if you get yourself into trouble."

Harry grinned, noticing Remus discreetly reach up and start digging at a spot behind his ear. "I'll try, Tonks." Turning to Remus he said, "Take care of them, and try not to scratch all your hair off at once, Moony, alright? Save some for _after_ the baby is born."

Remus turned beet red and stopped his digging, but seemed to have to forcibly restrain himself from making a move back to the spot behind his ear.

"Funny, Harry," he mumbled. "Cheeky brut, aren't you?" He grinned good-naturedly. "More and more like your father every day, you are."

"Time ter go!" Hagrid's voice rang out through the Entrance Hall cutting off Remus's reminiscing. "The 'ogwart's Express is leavin' in thirty minutes! All delegates ter the carriages, and mind the Thestrals… they don' like the mornin' sun none, so they might be a bit skittish."

"It looks like we're off," Ginny said sadly, giving one last round of hugs to everyone. Harry shook the men's hands firmly and accepted kisses on the cheek from the women. Together they levitated their trunks and other belongings and made their way to the waiting carriages.

Ginny couldn't help looking back as they boarded, nostalgia suddenly taking a firm hold. "Will this be the last time we see it, Harry?" she asked, feeling very sad all of a sudden.

He looked back at the looming castle, apparently feeling the seriousness of the moment, too. "No," he said thoughtfully. "I don't think it will be. No matter where we go from here, Ginny, Hogwarts will always be a part of our lives. It's just time to turn the page and start a new chapter."

Ginny nodded tearfully and scooted in to make room for him and two other students, a boy and a girl, both from Hufflepuff. The Thestrals stamped their feet impatiently and snorted when it was time to move. Ginny watched the two nearest her toss their heads and adjust their wings regally.

"They really are beautiful," she commented softly, watching them in fascination.

Harry followed her gaze but didn't comment, his face pensive. She had the feeling he was thinking of more than just the ghostly horses as they stamped their feet impatiently and then moved forward as a unit, pulling them away from their friends and family.

The occupants of the carriage rode in silence for awhile, watching the disappearing landscape fall away behind them.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" the girl across from them said in a congenial tone. She was petite with pretty, shoulder-length black hair that appeared naturally curly. She extended a graceful hand to Ginny with a smile. "I'm Lindsay and this is Grant."

Her companion waved amiably. He was tall and lanky, handsome, with dark brown hair that curled up at the ends. Ginny wondered if they were a couple. If so, their children were likely to be stuck with naturally curly, unruly hair.

Ginny shook their hands and smiled warmly. "I'm Ginny and this is Harry."

Harry looked up startled. "Er... nice to meet you," he mumbled.

"I know who you are," Lindsay said, her face turning slightly pink when Harry touched her hand. Ginny didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. "Everyone knows who you are," she told them. "My family is grateful for everything you did to save us from… well, you _know_."

Harry nodded uncomfortably but his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "Yeah, I do know. You mean Voldemort, I assume?"

Ginny dug her elbow in his ribs and whispered, "Be nice." Lindsay had turned a deep red and averted her eyes in pure mortification.

"Sorry," he apologized, sounding sincere and looking justifiably ashamed. "I suppose I'm a bit tetchy today. I just believe that people shouldn't be afraid to say his name, you know? I mean, he _is_ dead."

Lindsay nodded. "I'll try to remember that in future. I grew up fearing him and it's hard to believe..." She swallowed. "But I'll try."

Ginny smiled encouragingly and Harry nodded his acceptance, changing the subject by asking Grant, "So, er... do you follow Quidditch?"

The other boy looked slightly startled, but pleased at being addressed directly by Harry. The two of them picked up a conversation about England's prospects of making it to the next World Cup.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly to the Hufflepuff girl. "He doesn't like to be made over, you know. The whole idea of being a hero makes him uncomfortable."

The other girl's eyes widened in horror, probably fearful she had offended him. "I didn't know," she told Ginny in a sincere voice.

Ginny waved it off, checking to make sure Harry was still occupied with his favourite subject. "It's okay, really," she told Lindsay, whom she was beginning to warm up to. "He just doesn't feel like he deserves it. Everyone suffered at the hands of that monster, especially Harry. We all just did what we had to do in order to survive."

"I understand," Lindsay said seriously. "My parents took my brother and me to my Muggle grandparent's house in the country. We stopped using magic for a whole year, and the only contact we had from the Magical World was through letters that the Muggle postman delivered. My Great-Aunt worked for the Department of Muggle Relations and she refused to leave her job, even after a co-worker was murdered by Death Eaters. She kept us informed of everything going on – at least until they got her too. She was attacked outside the Ministry on her way home from work one evening."

Her voice took on a pained expression and Ginny was aware that the boys had grown silent and were listening to Lindsay's story. Grant reached up and squeezed the girl's fingers gently in a show of support. "After that, we just tried to watch the Muggle news for clues about what was going on. My father eventually got tired of hiding. I… I think sitting around and doing nothing was driving him mad. He left to join the resistance about six months before the war ended."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked quietly.

Lindsay nodded. "I think so. He said he'd rather die fighting than hiding like a coward. He said he was going to reconnect with an old friend who he suspected was a resistance fighter. We never saw him again."

"What was your father's name?" Harry asked.

"George Sparks," Lindsay answered proudly.

"I remember him!" Ginny exclaimed. "He came into headquarters once or twice with Bill. I don't remember what happened to him, though."

"We were told he died while on a secret mission to gather information," Lindsay explained. "Whatever he was doing, he was helping to save lives. A few weeks after that, the war ended."

"He died," Harry said with difficulty, "while serving as lookout for an operation to get the plans for one of Voldemort's secret hiding places. He was ambushed by two Death Eaters named Macnair and Mockridge, but not before we managed to get our agent out of there with the blueprints. The distraction saved a lot of lives and put the pieces in motion to end the war. He was a hero and a good man."

"You… you were there, then," Lindsay said, the tears threatening to fall.

Harry nodded but didn't elaborate any further. Ginny knew that both Harry and Ron had been on that mission, along with most of her brothers and her father. It had been a big mission – the goal to break into the Department of Housing and Building Regulations to steal the plans archived there for the Strong House. They had all come back to headquarters, tired and sad, but elated that the mission had been successful, although now that she thought about it she did recall talk of losing someone that night.

"My brother joined the resistance, too," Grant said proudly, joining in the conversation. "If I hadn't been underage at the time, I would have gone with him."

"What's your brother's name?" Ginny asked, wondering if she knew him. There had been many people in and out of Headquarters over the years she had lived there.

"Gavin," he answered. "Gavin Tull. He ended up working in a shop on Knockturn Alley as a spy and passing on information to another guy… Mundungus something or other."

"Mundungus Fletcher," Harry clarified, his voice even and void of emotion. "He died during the raid on the Strong House."

Ginny knew it had been a bit more than that. Dung had been brutally murdered by Rodolphus Lestrange, who had then taunted Harry with the locket – Voldemort's last Horcrux. No one even knew Dung had it in his possession. Destroying the locket had paved the way for Harry to finally finish off Voldemort by making him mortal and as vulnerable as any other creature to death. Harry had killed Lestrange after struggling with him over the locket, an act that Ginny knew still bothered him.

The carriages pulled up to the train station and stopped. Ginny climbed out first followed by Harry, happy to leave the difficult conversation behind. She hoped that there wouldn't be many more of them, but one glance around told her that it wasn't likely. Almost everyone these days had a story to tell. Everyone, it seemed, had known someone who had died during Voldemort's war, or had a relative who had fought against him. Since it was common knowledge that she and Harry were in the thick of it, Ginny knew they were likely to hear more of these testimonials.

Her attention was drawn to the train sitting majestically on the tracks. The Hogwarts Express had never looked shinier; the red engine seemed to have been freshly painted and the cars were all bright and gleaming.

"Is this what we're taking all the way to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked curiously, setting their trunks down lightly on the platform.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked in surprise.

"Tell me what?"

Her eyes twinkled as she nodded towards the train. "The Hogwarts Express will be our home away from home for the next eight months, Harry. This is where we'll be living."

A/N: Thanks to Arnel for her excellent beta services, even when I ask her to replace chapters on a moment's notice to correct a few things we missed first time around or beta first drafts that I end up changing completely, only to have to turn around and do it again. I do appreciate you!


	7. Home Away From Home

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Seven: Home Away From Home**

"We're going to live on the train?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Where else did you think you'd live, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said from behind. "…On the ground, or perhaps in a tent? Stop dawdling, and get a move on you two. We have a schedule to keep."

Harry stood there gaping like a fish out of water, but managed to be coherent enough to let McGonagall pass. Ginny finally had to elbow him in the ribs and flash him a pointed look, which prodded him forward.

He snapped out of his stupor long enough to help her move their belongings onto the train, but he was back to gaping the moment he stepped onboard. Even Ginny was affected by the changes – neither of them could stop staring. The interior was completely different from the one they were used to seeing on the trips to and from school.

The coach had been transformed into a miniature library/classroom filled with all the supplies they might need for the next year for their studies. The car was about triple the size of a normal coach and was equipped with everything from potions ingredients to a wide open space for spell work. Further down the car an area was set up like a classroom with sixteen desks arranged in four neat rows, and a large mirror could be seen adorning the back of a bookcase in front of the desks where the teacher might stand, then rows upon rows of bookshelves.

"My quarters are over here," Professor McGonagall said from their left, heading towards the car that was directly behind the engine. Harry and Ginny both looked that way and caught sight of her standing in front of a large wooden door. "Follow the cars that way and you will find your own sleeping quarters marked with your name on a plaque above the threshold. The dining car is at the end of the train and lunch will be at the same time as normal, so please do not be late. I'll need to meet with you in private later today, Harry, to go over your duties and bring you up to speed on certain other issues. In the meantime, I suggest you settle in."

She turned and whispered a password to the door which Harry could not hear. It swung open for her to enter, revealing a glimpse of the room on the other side. Harry managed to catch a quick look at a cosy sitting area with a warm fireplace, soft armchairs, and a heavy wool rug all done in scarlet and gold.

"I hope our rooms are as nice as that," he commented to Ginny when she had gone. "We could just skip the broom cupboards, couldn't we?"

Ginny laughed. "You're incorrigible. But let's go find out, shall we?"

They moved down the line of the cars, passing by the names of the hopeful champions as they passed.

"Nott, Anders, Rockford, Sparks, White, Baker, Tull…" Ginny read off as they passed.

Harry tried not to stare at those who had not closed their doors, but it was difficult not to be curious. From what he could tell, the rooms appeared to be the size of a standard compartment but with a bed and a few other furnishings in place of the usual seats and luggage racks.

"So far it seems as if we're ordered by House," Ginny commented. "These are all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs."

They had come to an opening. Beyond the threshold was a common room; there was a fireplace complete with a warm fire burning, a smattering of furniture, and some tables for studying. The room was very eclectic and seemed to have characteristics of all four Houses woven into it. Whoever had designed it had obviously tried very hard not to be partial to any particular House.

"I bet the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sleeping quarters are over there," Harry said, pointing towards the opposite end where there seemed to be more rooms through another opening. There were no doors to separate the sleeping quarters from the common area, and they could see some of the other students from Gryffindor milling about at the other end.

Harry nodded a greeting at Colin Creevey and another Gryffindor boy, Cory Lockwood, as they passed.

"You and Ginny are at the end," Colin said, pointing to the end of the corridor next to another closed door. "That way leads to the dining car."

Harry noticed the other nameplates as he passed – Lovegood, Tanaka, Felds, Creevey, Lockwood, Peltzer, Gunter… then finally Weasley and Potter.

"Here we are," he said, opening his door as Ginny disappeared into her room behind him.

Just as he thought, the rooms were small – but not overly so – containing a single bed, a small study table with a chair, a lamp, a small dresser, and a small wardrobe. Harry levitated his trunk to the corner of the room because there wasn't enough space at the end of the bed. The cramped compartment didn't bother him much – after all, it was better than his old room under the stairs, and it was private. At least here he could stand up and move about some, and he didn't have to share.

The train jerked forward suddenly and began to move. Harry wasn't in the mood to unpack so he went to check on Ginny. She was magically unloading her trunk as he entered without knocking.

"It's a good thing you didn't come in two seconds ago," she said with a touch of humour in her voice, "or you might have caught sight of my unmentionables. I just finished loading my dresser."

He grinned and walked over to give her a tender hug. "Really? I actually wouldn't mind seeing your unmentionables. Especially…" he reached down to peek under her robes and was rewarded with a playful slap.

"You must have mistaken me for Pansy Parkinson," she laughed. "I'm not that kind of girl, Potter."

He raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Okay, not quite," she amended. "But there'll be no funny business here," she said sternly. "These rooms may be private but there are fourteen other students and one Headmistress who will be watching. If McGonagall catches us together like that she wouldn't hesitate to owl my mother and inform her of what a scarlet woman I am."

"But I like scarlet women," Harry whined, then reddened when she scowled. "I mean," he corrected quickly, "I like _you_ as a scarlet woman… not scarlet women in general."

"Nice save, Harry," she said sarcastically. "And besides, anything you do is news. I don't want to end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet touted as your mistress slash love slave."

Harry gave her is best innocent look. "Why ever not?"

"For starters, my brothers would murder you," she pointed out. "And I'd be joining you in the afterlife once Mum got hold of me."

"Good point," he conceded. He pulled away from her. "Maybe I should leave the door open," he suggested.

She seemed to waver. Then she bit her lip and said, "Maybe next time." In an instant she had pulled him back to her and kissing him passionately.

Harry sighed inwardly, loving life. For a few moments he lost himself in the feelings and sensations flowing through his body. Far too soon he knew it was time to end it before it got out of control. As it was, by the time he pulled away they were both breathing heavily and Harry's heart was pounding wildly.

"This may be harder than I thought," she said, looking at him regretfully through heavily lidded eyes.

"Right," he agreed, attempting to put distance between them. "Maybe I'll just leave you to your unpacking." He backed away towards the door, looking for an escape. Unfortunately, he backed into her desk, almost turned over her lamp, and ended up fumbling around like an idiot.

"See you at lunch," she said weakly with an amused giggle, backing up in the opposite direction. She didn't have far to go since she ended up falling onto the bed, a mistake that didn't help matters in Harry's opinion.

He scrambled out the door finally grateful to be away from temptation, and shut it firmly behind him. Colin and Cory Lockwood were still chatting in the hallway. They had been joined by another girl whose name Harry thought might be Amy or Anna. As he stood staring at the closed door with an idiotic look of longing on his face, all three of them stopped talking and gave him a funny look.

Luna took that very moment to stick her head out of her room. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked with concern, looking him up and down critically.

"Yes," Harry squeaked. He immediately composed himself, clearing his throat noisily. "Yes, Luna. Why do you ask?" he said in a deep, hopefully manly and in control voice.

"Oh, nothing," Luna said loudly. "You just seem to have an abundance of Nurgles surrounding you, that's all."

Harry knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. "Nurgles?" he asked, confused.

"A relative of the Nargle," Luna explained with authority. "They're attracted to the auras of people who are sexually frustrated."

Luna's announcement caused an eruption of laughter from the other three witnesses in the hallway. Harry wanted to sink through the floor or evaporate on the spot.

"Of course," she continued above the gale, "they also like to torment the wayward traveller who has a tendency to suffer from motion sickness. I may have a potion in my trunk that might help…"

"No thanks, Luna," he said through gritted teeth. "I think I'll pass. I'm sure I'll be fine as soon as I've had something to eat, er… I mean some lunch."

The others sniggered but stopped when Harry shot them a warning look. Being the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort had its advantages sometimes, he supposed.

"Well, if you change your mind…" Luna said helpfully, but Harry had already disappeared inside his own room, trying to ignore the fresh peals of laughter that followed his departure.

(break)

He met Ginny for lunch an hour later where he was introduced to the other members of the delegation. Besides the two of them, Luna, Nott, Colin, Cory Lockwood, Lindsay Sparks, and Grant Tull there were eight other delegates. Elizabeth Peltzer – a tall girl with a heart-shaped face, straight dark hair, and startling blue eyes – along with Amie Gunter – a pretty girl with a small oval face, curly blond hair, and glasses that made her look studious – were the last of the five Gryffindors.

It had been Elizabeth who had witnessed his embarrassing moment earlier not Amie, but she didn't say a word about it to Harry's relief, and neither did the other three. Both girls were fairly quiet and polite, but seemed to possess a keen sense of humour. They participated in the banter going on around them and gave back as good as they got. Harry learned that both Colin and Cory had a wicked sense of humour and liked to play practical jokes. He had never been the target of any himself, thank goodness, but Ginny regaled the table with a funny story of something that happened in their third year involving Snape, a switched potions ingredient, and a massive explosion.

Tony Tanaka, the Asian boy that Harry remembered Ginny duelling with some weeks before, was among the three Ravenclaws onboard. Luna and another boy named Jason Felds were the other two. Tony was very serious and always seemed to have a book in his hand. Jason's life goal was to be a healer, and he didn't mind telling anyone who would listen. He was hoping to win the Tournament to help finance his post-Hogwarts studies at St. Mungo's because healer's apprentices made very little money. Jason and his fiancée, Debbie, wanted to get married as soon as they both finished but she hadn't made the cut-off in the duel and had to stay behind.

Harry had already met two of the four Hufflepuffs in the carriage that morning. Lindsay introduced the other two candidates in her House, Barbara White and Manfred Baker. Barbara was small, mousy girl at first glance but Harry knew her looks were deceptive. She had come in fifth in the duel behind Luna and Colin, although she had lost to Nott early on in the competition. Ginny had not had to face her that day, but Harry knew his girlfriend wouldn't have had a problem besting her anyway. The Hufflepuff's main advantage was that she was small and quick, but she didn't seem to have the brains to think on her feet when it came to strategy.

The other Hufflepuff, Manfred Baker, seemed to have a similar personality to Zacharias Smith – only more pompous and conceited. Harry decided early on he didn't care for the boy. Manfred and Nott had struck up a strange friendship right away, which sealed it for Harry. Manfred was fond of attributing his poor standings in the duel to a bum knee he had supposedly gotten while fighting a group of Death Eaters during the war. Harry wasn't going to be the one to point out that his new best friend was the son of one of those Death Eaters – he figured Manfred could figure that one out on his own.

The Slytherins had three representatives – Nott and two girls, Aurora Anders and Lynn Rockford. The girls were both from wealthy pureblood families who had supposedly stayed neutral during the war. Harry knew for a fact that the Anders and Rockford families were Voldemort supporters, but had been too afraid to join his cause. Instead, they had used their wealth to escape the war. He thought he'd heard that the Anders family had moved to America, while the Rockford family had fled to Australia. He'd overheard Ginny and Hermione once saying that Aurora and Lynn had both "partied it up" while on "holiday" and had only managed to complete one year of studies each with private tutors in the two years they had been out. They were both already turned eighteen like Ginny, and were not happy about being back in school. Harry felt sure that Beauxbaton was being viewed by them as another holiday, and he did not feel like either was viable competition for Ginny.

That was the problem – no one seemed viable competition for Ginny, except maybe Nott. Harry had promised he'd stand by Ginny through this thing, and he would. But he couldn't help wishing that someone else would be chosen champion at Beauxbatons. Anyone other than Ginny would be fine by him. As a matter of fact, at the moment he was rooting for Luna to get the job.

Harry met with McGonagall after lunch in her private quarters like she had requested. The first car was roomy enough to include a sitting area/office for the Headmistress and another door led to her bedroom, Harry presumed. The most fascinating object in the room was a long oval full-length mirror that sat in a corner near her desk. Harry stared at it, wondering what the Headmistress was doing with it here in the outer room. She didn't seem the type of person who liked to constantly look at her reflection. The funny thing was the longer Harry stared at it the more certain he was that it wasn't an ordinary mirror. He moved closer and was surprised to not see his reflection at all, but a copy of the Headmistress' Office back at Hogwarts. If he squinted, he could even see Dumbledore's portrait hanging on the wall with the wizened old Headmaster snoozing in its frame.

"It's a Mirror Portal," Professor McGonagall explained, noticing his unusual curiosity with the object. "If the need arises for me to return to Hogwarts on business while I am away, I simply step through it and arrive at my office on the other side."

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, feeling again for what seemed like the thousandth time how little he knew about magic and the magical world. He was still learning new things every day that astounded him.

"Well, it does make things a bit easier," she agreed, sounding amused. "I wouldn't be able to be away this year otherwise."

She settled down into one of the easy chairs and motioned for him to do the same. A wave of her wand produced a serving table with a pot of hot tea, two cups, and a plate of biscuits. She told him to help himself.

"I wanted to see you in private, Harry," she explained as they sipped their hot tea, "because I haven't had time to check in with you these past few months. I promised Professor Dumbledore – both when he was alive and his portrait counterpart – that I would keep an eye on you for him. How have you been getting on after… well, after everything?"

He chewed his biscuit thoughtfully before answering. "I suppose I've been doing just fine," he shrugged. "I have my friends and I have Ginny. That's all I need, really. It's been good to get back to school, although I… I do feel at times that I should be doing more – with the reconstruction effort and all."

She looked at him shrewdly. "You mean by tracking down the renegade Death Eaters, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that too."

"I want you to remember, Harry, that you have your whole life ahead of you to try and right every wrong," she said kindly. "Don't waste this opportunity you have been given and forget to live your life in the process. Albus wanted you to enjoy being a teenager. You have one year left to do it, and I hope that you follow his advice." She gave him a stern look. "But don't enjoy yourself too much, young man. There are still rules aboard this vessel, and I expect you and Miss Weasley to abide by them."

He gulped and nodded his understanding.

"That brings me to the next issue," she said, drawing out piece of parchment from her pocket. "While we are at Beauxbaton I have decided to appoint you as Head Boy of the delegation. As Hogwarts' representative and the oldest student – not to mention the most accomplished and experienced – I will be placing you in charge during my absences. There will be times when I will have to be away from the delegation to attend to business at home. I expect you to represent our school and country in an appropriate manner. Will you accept the position?"

"Er… okay," he said, feeling slightly dazed by this new responsibility. "What about our lessons?" he asked. "Am I to teach those, too?" Merlin, he hoped not! DADA he could handle, but anything else was too much to expect.

"Oh my, no!" she gasped then chuckled, an action Harry did not find at all comforting. "Starting tomorrow, all lessons will be taught by your regular professors. Didn't you notice the rather large mirror out there?"

Harry nodded. "The one in front of the desks."

"That is a magical two-way mirror," she explained. "It's not a portal like mine, but it does connect you to Hogwarts. Your professors will be in front of their mirror on the Hogwarts end and they can see and hear everything you and your fellow students do or say on your side. The same will be true of you. It will be just like you are sitting in class with them only they won't be able to physically touch you. They can, however, deduct House points and assign detentions, just like usual. When I am not here I expect you to keep order and make certain the students are following the rules." She offered him the parchment. "Here is a list of all rules the students are to follow. Please see that you read them and that a copy is posted for the other students to read as well."

"Yes, Professor," Harry responded, taking the parchment that she offered him. Unrolling it slightly, he noticed that fraternization in the rooms of the opposite sex was number one on the list of no-no's, as was being outside after curfew and stealing snacks from the kitchen. He rolled it up feeling sick, wondering if he'd have the strength to keep any of these rules himself much less make others follow them.

"Any questions?"

"No, Professor."

"Good. This brings us to our final topic – your responsibilities as reigning champion," she said. "First, as former champion and winner of the last Triwizard Tournament, it will be your duty to carry the Triwizard Cup in front of the Hogwarts' delegation and present it to Madame Maxime. This will occur before the Welcoming Feast on October 30th – the day we arrive at Beauxbatons. Just prior to the feast we will be formally introduced as a school to the student population of Beauxbatons Academy," McGonagall told him. She waited for that to sink in before she waved her wand. Harry watched the Triwizard Cup come sailing into her hands from a drawer hidden behind her desk. She handed it to him wordlessly, obviously trying to gage his reaction.

He accepted the cup, looking at it for the first time, really. Everything had happened so fast that night. He and Cedric had agreed to tie and take the cup together. He remembered the feel of it in his hand as it Portkeyed them to the graveyard, then again back to the safety of Hogwarts. That was the last time he had seen it until now.

"I have to actually carry the cup?" he asked, feeling a little funny about that. All eyes would be on him, and it didn't seem right since he didn't feel like he had won anything. It should have been Cedric who had that honour not him, but Cedric was dead.

"Yes, Harry," she said gently. "It's tradition."

He handed it back to her, glad to be rid of it. "All right."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I don't care for the attention, but if it's tradition I don't suppose I have a choice," he said. "But please… remind whoever needs to know – I tied for first place. Hogwarts had two winners that night, even if it was only for an instant."

She smiled her approval. "I most certainly will, Mr. Potter."

They spent the rest of their meeting discussing his other duties concerning the Tournament which mostly consisted of acting as one of the judges on the panel and being present for photo opportunities. It was mostly just an honorary position without any real responsibilities other than the judging, but Ludo Bagman had done it so Harry supposed he could handle it, too. Besides these responsibilities, his primary job would be as Head Boy of the delegation.

At the end she handed him a shiny Head Boy badge and congratulated him. As she helped him pin it to his robes she said in a rare moment of emotion, "Your parents and Professor Dumbledore would have been very proud, I think."

He looked down at the gleaming badge and somehow knew that she was right. Really, this was for them as much as it was for him. He just hoped he could continue to make everyone proud.


	8. Nurgles, Niceties, and Beauxbatons

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Nurgles, Niceties, and Beauxbatons**

The Hogwarts delegation got to know each other a little better over the next day and a half as they shared their meals, had their lessons via the two-way magical mirror, and chatted in the common area. Harry's announcement that he was now Head Boy was taken in stride by all. Everyone agreed that he was the best choice for the job. After all, he had proven himself over and over again to be a leader, and they all felt safer when he was nearby. He didn't harp on them, reprimand them unduly, or use his position to get special treatment. Harry encouraged an atmosphere of cooperation and teamwork that was refreshing after her experiences with past Head Boys – namely her brother, Percy. Even Ron had a tendency to use the position to bully people into doing what he wanted. Harry didn't do that. He asked politely and people did it, not only because he was the Head Boy, but also because he was Harry Potter and people respected that.

Ginny was surprised at how long the trip was taking but McGonagall explained that they were travelling by rail almost the whole way – just like they did when they went to and from school – until they arrived at a secret destination close to the school. Then the train would enter a magical portal to transport them directly to the school, hopefully making a grand entrance in the process, just like the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations had done five years earlier. Her statement made Ginny feel like the competition between the schools was already beginning.

October 30th seemed to take it's time rolling around as the train sped on towards its final destination. By the evening of the 29th everyone on board was cranky, including Ginny.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with the constant clatter of the rails clicking in my ears," she wailed, throwing down her quill in a temper.

Harry looked up from his own parchment with an expression of sympathy. "I know," he said, setting down his own quill and stretching languorously. "I can't wait to get off this train and onto stable ground. The motion is driving me mad."

"I still have that potion, Harry," Luna said from across the table, "if you need it."

He reddened, making Ginny curious. "What potion?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly – too quickly.

"It's for Harry's Nurgle problem," Luna said, blinking her round eyes seriously.

"I don't have a Nurgle problem," he said, clearly annoyed.

"What's a Nurgle?" Ginny asked Luna, noticing Harry squirm.

"Nurgles are a relative of the Nargle," Luna began, but Harry cut her off.

"Luna thinks I'm suffering from motion sickness, isn't that right Luna?" he said quickly.

"That's one of the symptoms, yes," she said. "But-"

"But I've already told her I'm not ill," he interrupted. "So thanks anyway, Luna. I don't need any medication right now, but I'll let you know if I do." His tone was definitive and firm.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but didn't press. Her instinct told her there was more to this story than Harry wanted her to know. She was determined to find out what the big secret was, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to get any more from Harry so she let it pass – for now.

Luna arose serenely from the table soon after and drifted away.

Unfortunately for Harry, Colin and Cory had overheard the entire Nurgle conversation. They sat down at the table and, in a very serious manner, Colin asked, "So, Harry… you haven't taken care of your Nurgle problem yet, then?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny exclaimed in frustration, looking at each of the boys in turn. She was insanely curious now, especially after seeing the smug looks on her classmates' faces and the angry one on Harry's.

Harry looked like he wanted to strangle Colin. "How many times do I have to say it!" he said in a very loud voice. "I _don't_ have a Nurgle problem. There's no such thing as a Nurgle, for Merlin's sake! Ask anyone."

Cory leaned back in his chair casually, looking at Colin pointedly with a teasing gleam in his eye. A kind of silent communication passed between them. Although the two Gryffindor friends looked nothing alike, they very much reminded Ginny of her brothers, Fred and George, at the moment. She was having a difficult time not laughing. Ginny had to hand it to them… they had nerve to taunt the Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord. No wonder they'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Are you certain, Harry?" Cory pressed innocently. "Because I could have sworn that I saw Nurgles swarming all around you yesterday afternoon as you came out of Ginny's room."

It suddenly occurred to Ginny then what they were talking about.

"Oh… so that's what this is all about," she laughed.

Harry ducked his head, clearly embarrassed. She could see red splotches creeping up his neck.

"It's okay. We all have a Nurgle problem from time to time," Colin said understandingly, slapping Harry on the back. Ginny thought she saw Colin look over towards Amie, but she wasn't sure.

Considering how Colin used to idolize Harry, she found it all the more funny that he was taking the mickey out of him now.

He lowered his voice and said in a conspiratorial way, "Cory and I want you both to know that if you ever need some time to, ah… take care of those Nurgles, you won't have to worry about us turning you in for breaking the rules. We'll watch your back and cover for you." He glanced at Ginny. "It's the least we can do."

Harry's shoulders relaxed and Ginny found herself touched by their thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, you two," she told them warmly, placing a hand over Harry's. "We appreciate that, but we'd already decided to do our best to stay away from being a source of gossip, even before McGonagall gave Harry the rules to post." She flashed them a wicked grin. "But I, for one, may need to chuck the rules sometimes to spend some time alone with my boyfriend. Can I count on the two of you to help make that happen?"

Cory grinned back. "Absolutely. Elizabeth and Amie said they'd help as well. In fact, our whole side of the train is 'on board' with this, so to speak. The Ravenclaws want to help, too."

"Is everyone of the opinion that I'm, er… _we're_ a bit randy?" Harry asked Colin in a tightly controlled voice.

Colin glanced at Cory nervously then shifted his attention back to Harry. "Aren't you?"

"Er… uh, well…" Harry stuttered. "I mean, no! Erm… Bullocks, Ginny, help me out here," he pleaded irritably. "You can jump in any time, love."

"Actually," she said with a devilish smile, "I'm fine with this plan of yours. Are you certain everyone is okay with it?"

Harry groaned. "Ginny!"

Colin grinned. "We didn't discuss it with the Slytherins or that Hufflepuff, Manfred Baker. But pretty much everyone else has agreed to help cover for you in the event that you might need it. We're all sympathetic really – and it's not like you two haven't been dating for a few years. You're both of age and practically married anyway. We just thought that you might appreciate some time alone, and we didn't want you thinking we'd turn you in."

"Ginny and I do appreciate the idea that you want to help us," Harry told them honestly, "but we really don't want to read about our personal affairs in the Daily Prophet. And just so you know… we've already agreed not to take that step until we're older. As much as we love each other and want to be together, we aren't ready to make that kind of a commitment yet – at least not until we're both out of school."

"However you choose to spend your time together is up to you," Cory said in a respectful tone of voice. "We don't think any less of you either way."

Harry regarded them with suspicion. "So, what is it you want in return?"

Ginny knew he was probably thinking that as Head Boy they might want him to turn a blind eye to certain things they chose to get up to over the course of the year, but they both shook their heads emphatically.

"After everything you both went through with You-Know-Who," Colin told him, "we just thought you could use some time to relax without worrying about being caught out by McGonagall. We know we're not Ron and Hermione, but you can trust us. Gryffindors stick together."

With that, they got up from the table and moved off towards the other two Gryffindor girls whom Ginny vowed to get to know a bit better after this. When they were gone she stared at Harry, and he gazed back at her seriously. Instinctively, she knew what he was thinking. He was grateful to have such loyal friends, and he was curious about what she really thought of their proposal.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," he told her.

"Pressure?" she repeated, surprised. "When have you ever had to pressure me, Harry? Let's be honest with ourselves. You're the level-headed one when it comes to those situations. I totally lose my head when I'm alone with you for too long."

"Are you mad?" he said, blinking. "I have no self control when it comes to you. The only thing that stops me is the thought of ruining your reputation forever."

She laughed. "My reputation? Since when have blokes ever worried about their girlfriend's reputation?"

He looked affronted. "Well, I do."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I know you do, Harry. That's one of the reasons I adore you."

"I want you to know, Ginny, that you make me happier than I could ever imagine being," he said sincerely. "I never wanted to think about my future before because I wasn't certain I'd even have one. But now that I do, I can't imagine spending it with anyone but you."

Her eyes moistened at this unusual show of sensitivity. Harry didn't express his feelings well, but on occasion he could be absolutely eloquent.

"I love you, you great prat," she said fondly, ruffling his already messy hair. Glancing around at the people occupied in the common area, she nodded towards their rooms. "What do you say we take them up on their offer for a little privacy? I'm feeling the need to relax… just a bit."

He looked around too, then back to her and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I think that sounds brilliant. Lead the way, Miss Weasley, but remember… no funny business."

"Wizard's honour," she said deviously. She hoped he didn't recall that she was, in fact, a witch and not a wizard.

She took his hand and together they quietly slipped off. Had they been looking back, they may have seen the twinkle in the eyes of some very thoughtful Gryffindors, as well as a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

(break)

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Beauxbatons at four-thirty in the afternoon on October 30th. The Hogwarts delegation waited excitedly to disembark the train, dressed in their tidiest school robes.

"Oh, my goodness," Professor McGonagall exclaimed, peeking out the window. "It seems as if the Durmstrang delegation has already arrived. There's a substantial crowd out there and they look rather lively, so please remember students," she said gravely, "you are Hogwarts' best and brightest. It is your duty to represent yourselves as such. All eyes will be on you today, so make us proud."

They all murmured their agreement.

She peeked out again. "Harry, I'll need you up front. As Head Boy and former champion, you will need to stay by my side."

He nodded and stepped forward. Someone pushed Ginny up towards the front so that she could be closer to him.

With a swish the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped outside into the still bright but waning sunlight. Harry followed her shielding his eyes, and Ginny trailed behind him with the rest of the delegation not far behind. The entire Beauxbatons Academy of Magic appeared to be awaiting them, clapping loudly as they exited the train. Suddenly Ginny's ears were accosted by cheers in the unfamiliar French language. The sound was nearly deafening. The only thing that came close to it was the cheers of the crowd from the Quidditch World Cup she had attended with Harry, Hermione, and her family. It was difficult to catch what they were screaming, but one thing did seize her attention.

"'_Arry Pot-ter_! '_Arry Pot-ter_! '_Arry Pot-ter_!" they chanted over and over again. Some even had signs that were charmed to blink '_We Love Harry Potter'_ or _'Harry is Our Hero!' _over and over. Ginny blinked stupidly. One French girl even had a sign that read, _'Marry Me, Harry!'_

In front of her Ginny saw Harry freeze, totally taken aback by this reception.

"Just smile and wave, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall told him through a stiff smile of her own as she pushed him on. "Don't make a fool of yourself, lad."

Harry straightened and stumbled forward, still struck dumb by the crowd's acclaim. He didn't smile or wave, but he did keep walking. They continued on towards the huge form of the Beauxbatons Headmistress, Madame Maxime. She was standing with the new headmaster of Durmstrang, a burly man with a wide, toothy grin. Ginny didn't entirely like the looks of him. Behind him a group of students stood, still in fur hats and capes despite the warm weather. The heavy clothing partially hid their faces – not that she was paying attention to them anyway. Her main focus was on her boyfriend and his currently dilemma.

They had reached the Heads of the other two schools now and McGonagall accepted a welcome kiss on both cheeks from the hulking half-giantess as the crowds finally hushed.

"Minerva," she said in her heavy French accent. "Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! We are most 'appy to 'ave you and your students 'ere wiz us zis year."

"Thank you Madame Maxime," McGonagall answered graciously. "We are honoured to be here."

"May I introduce to you to ze new 'eadmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Boris Csintalan," she said, indicating the portly man at her side.

By no means small, the Durmstrang Headmaster eagerly extended his large hand to Professor McGonagall who shook it gracefully.

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Madame," the man said in surprisingly perfect English tinged with an Eastern European accent, bowing cordially to her and kissing her hand. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes when McGonagall actually blushed.

"Thank you, Professor Csintalan," she said in a funny voice. Ginny had never seen their serious Headmistress look so flustered before.

Csintalan turned next to Harry, who was still at her side. His mouth twisted in a feral grin and before anyone knew what was happening (much less Harry) he picked up her boyfriend in a big bear hug and spun him around. Ginny's hand reached for her wand automatically, but before she could draw it Csintalan had put Harry down and was pounding him on the back as if they were old friends.

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed loudly. "What an honour to finally meet you, my boy! What an honour!" Some of the girls nearby twittered and giggled, making the crowd begin to roar loudly again. It took several minutes for Madame Maxime to quiet them down.

It was obvious that Harry didn't know what to say, but he managed a cordial, "Nice to meet you, too, sir," in response to Csintalan's ostentatious greeting as he cast a sideways nervous glance at the crowd of Beauxbatons students watching it all and whispering amongst themselves.

Csintalan grinned again, showing all his teeth. "I have a surprise for you, Harry Potter," he said mischievously, his burly accent even more pronounced.

"Oh?"

"I have in my delegation an old friend of yours… a student who has come to me in great need from the care of his uncle to finish his education." He snapped his fingers and the throng of Durmstrang students parted.

A lone figure stood there looking at Harry and the Hogwarts delegation with an arrogant sneer. His blond hair could be seen poking out from underneath the fur hat, and his cape was swung regally behind his shoulder. He sauntered up to Harry who, Ginny noticed, had his wand in his hand and was gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white. Ginny had never seen such loathing before on Harry's face – even when he had faced Voldemort.

"Well, well, well, Potter," he said, looking around at the confused crowd in satisfaction. "We meet again."

As if in a nightmare, Ginny watched Harry grab the former Hogwarts student by the shirt, level his wand at Draco's throat, and utter with unbridled hatred the words she and everyone else from Hogwarts wanted to know.

"Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?"


	9. Draco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long delay since my last update. It's been a very busy summer for me and frankly, Deathly Hallows was a lot to absorb. Between the anticipation and the aftermath, it took me awhile to come to terms that the wait is over and the answers have all been given. All I can say is thank you Jo for such a great journey! While I'm mourning the characters that were lost, I'm grateful for the ones who survived. However, since this story was plotted and half written before DH, nothing in my story will change. It will remain a post-HBP fic and I'm not changing it to fit DH canon. I hope you understand and keep that in mind when reviewing. I'm going to try for weekly updates, but honestly I don't know if I'll be able to keep them up. However, I will update regularly – at least two to three times a month. It depends on how much I can get written, as I'm trying to keep myself a good deal ahead of the updates. The story gets more complicated as it goes along and the writing is a lot more intense, so I need to give myself room to breathe. I promise that no matter how long it takes, I'll finish it eventually. I don't abandon stories. Ever. So relax and enjoy the ride!

**Chapter Nine: Dra****co**

"Malfoy," Harry growled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He wanted nothing better than to wipe the smug, arrogant smirk off the blond Slytherin's face. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on his wand even more, jamming the end into the other boy's throat.

"Haven't got enough attention, Potter?" Draco shot back in a slightly strangled but cool voice that only Harry could hear. "I would have thought you'd be thrilled with the 'Marry Me' sign. It may be your only chance to procreate, you know." Then his eyes slid to Ginny standing by Harry's side, her own wand out and pointed at him, too. "I see, you thought you'd try your hand at the Weaselette again. Don't blame you really. I'm sure she's a good lay, although you wouldn't catch me shagging a filthy blood traitor like her no matter how nice she looks in a skirt."

Harry forgot all about hexing Draco. Instead, he dove after him, uncertain of whether he wanted to hit him or strangle him. As they fell backwards together in a heap, Harry felt several strong arms grab him from behind and pull him off Malfoy. Determinedly, he struggled against them with the single-minded goal of making Malfoy pay for that comment – as well as every other sin he had ever committed. His wand was gone, discarded somewhere. He barely heard the yells of protest coming from Professor McGonagall and the others around him because the ringing of rage in his ears was too great, building in a crescendo of deafening proportion. It wasn't until he found himself Petrified that he realized he'd been about to commit murder in front of a crowd of witnesses.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "This is totally inappropriate behaviour – especially coming from our Head Boy. You should know better than to attack a fellow student, no matter what your history with him!"

Someone had laid him on his back and he stared up at his Headmistress, his eyes full of fury.

"I will release you only when I have your assurance that you will not attack Mr. Malfoy again. Blink if you understand me."

Try as he might, he couldn't stop his eyes from blinking. Professor McGonagall took that as a positive sign and cast the counter spell to release him, but not before he had instructed the boys nearby to keep close in case Harry decided to go off again.

Incredibly, she turned to Ginny and said, "Thank you for your assistance, Miss Weasley. That showed very quick thinking on your part, although I do not normally condone jinxing fellow students. Ten points to Gryffindor for your level-headedness."

Harry turned to his girlfriend incredulously. "You jinxed me?" he gasped angrily.

Ginny returned his glare fiercely. "I'd rather jinx my boyfriend than see you up on charges for murdering a foul git like him!" she said jerking her thumb towards Malfoy who was nursing a cut lip.

Draco struggled to his feet unsteadily. "At least your woman has some sense, Potter. More than I can say for the Chosen One, our great saviour."

"Shut up!" both Harry and Ginny yelled irritably at the same time turning away from each other to glare at him furiously. Ginny pointed her wand at him for good measure as Harry summoned his into his outstretched hand, the crowd gasping and applauding lightly at his wandless skills. He ignored them and focused on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said in a very annoyed voice, also ignoring Harry's unconscious display of power. "I would very much like to get to the bottom of this, but I prefer to do it somewhere more private after we've all had some time to distance ourselves a bit from this drama."

"I agree, Minerva," Csintalan said pompously, frowning disapprovingly at Draco as he straightened his blood red dress robes. "I had no idea Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter harboured such animosity towards each other. According to Mr. Malfoy they were supposed to be old school chums. I had no reason to doubt his honesty."

"He's not my chum, Professor," Harry snarled. "He's a murderer and a traitor."

"Prove it!" Malfoy yelled back defiantly, moving towards Harry again with his wand drawn.

Harry tried to go for Malfoy's throat once again but Colin and Cory held him back.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall shrill voice interceded, stopping the impending fight.

As soon as she was certain they were under control, the Headmistress turned back to Csintalan. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have never had a good relationship, Boris." Her icy glance slid to Draco. "It is true that Mr. Malfoy has not had a clean history in the last few years, but he was acquitted by the Ministry of Magic of any wrongdoing a few months ago for lack of evidence and age restrictions. Mr. Potter has obviously not accepted the court ruling. However, despite Mr. Malfoy's questionable loyalties, there is still no excuse for this disgusting display of testosterone. Please accept my apology."

"There is nothing to accept, Madame," he said graciously. "The fault lies entirely with me. I should have checked into the boy's background more thoroughly before agreeing to admit him to my school and this delegation."

Madame Maxime cleared her throat noisily. "Dinner will be in one 'our in our Dining Chamber where we will officially begin ze Triwizard Tournament," she announced. "Per'aps we could regroup and pull ourselves togetzer before zen, oui?"

"I think that is a grand idea, Olympe," Professor McGonagall said in an aggravated, stressed tone of voice that told Harry how truly angry she really was over this incident. She smoothed her already immaculate robes pristinely. "After the champions are chosen tomorrow I would suggest that Mr. Potter and I meet with Professor Csintalan and Mr. Malfoy in my quarters to discuss this matter further." She glanced at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, perhaps you should be there as well. Of course, Olympe, you are most welcome to join us if you wish."

"Zank you, Minerva," Madame Maxime said with an incline of her head. "I would like zat very much." She turned to her students and said something abruptly in French which sounded like an order. The crowd disbanded reluctantly and began to move away towards the school, which Harry hadn't even had time to notice yet. He tried to ignore the curious looks he was getting from the other students and focus on keeping his anger under control.

The three groups disbanded and went in opposite directions – the Hogwarts group going back to the train and the Durmstrang group heading in the direction of their ship which was anchored on a dock some distance away. Harry's murderous eyes followed them as they made their way towards the vast blue body of water that Harry supposed must be the Mediterranean Sea.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked him in a tentative, uncertain voice, sliding her hand on his shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

He stiffened at her touch. "Do I bloody well look okay?"

She stiffened too and withdrew her hand. "I don't like the git any more than you do, but I couldn't very well let you kill him in front of hundreds of witnesses, could I?"

"It would have been worth it," he said, sheathing his wand roughly.

She exhaled a breath of tense air from her lungs. "I know you don't mean that, Harry."

"Maybe not," he admitted in frustration. "But after what he said about you, I would have thought you'd want to hex him yourself."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What did he say about me?"

Suddenly Harry regretted saying anything. He should have kept it to himself. He had no desire to hurt Ginny's feelings by repeating anything Malfoy, the stupid git, had said about her.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "He was just being typical Malfoy, that's all."

Her eyes were as hard as her voice as she retorted indignantly, "I can fight my own battles, Harry. I don't need you to protect me, you know."

Harry pondered that for a moment. He had no doubt that Ginny could handle herself in any situation, but he still felt the need to protect her. He just couldn't help himself. Malfoy's comments were rude and obnoxious. Telling her what he had said would only upset her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Just drop it, okay?"

She shrugged her compliance and to his relief visibly relaxed. "I wonder what he's doing here."

Harry knew exactly what his intentions were. "He's here to cause trouble."

"You know, he is a foul git but I do feel sorry for him."

Harry turned to her, surprised, not understanding her in the least. "How can you feel sorry for him after everything he's done?"

Ginny shrugged. "He lost everything in the war, Harry. He's broke, both his parents are dead, he doesn't even have any friends to look out for him. It must be terrible to lose so much and be all on your own."

"I can't feel sorry for him, Ginny," he said, shaking his head. "And I don't understand why you would. He tried to kill Dumbledore, and he was working for Voldemort."

"But he didn't kill Dumbledore," Ginny countered. "You said that when it came down to it he couldn't do it. And after that, he disappeared didn't he? I don't think he was working for him after that, Harry. Otherwise we would have seen evidence of it."

"So what if he was hiding out like a coward?" Harry said. "He's still as slippery as his father, and as dirty too. After everything Lucius did to you…"

"That was his father, not Draco," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, so now it's Draco?" Harry said angrily. "Want to be best mates with him now, huh?"

"I didn't say that," she corrected him, her voice tinged with bridled irritation. "No matter what, he's still a loathsome, foul git and I couldn't ever imagine us being friends in a million years – especially after the way he acted today. But try to calm down and see that he's as much of a victim as any of us. He was raised to think and believe a certain way, almost like brainbathing – or whatever Hermione says the Muggles call it. All I'm saying is that I feel sorry for him."

"That's brainwashing," Harry corrected her, "and I don't feel a bit sorry for him. He made his choices and now he has to live with the consequences."

Ginny shrugged coolly. "It's only my opinion. What do I know?" She sped up, making Harry think she might be angry with him.

He increased his pace too, easily catching up with her. "I've known Malfoy longer than you and he's always been a loose canon," he insisted stubbornly. "He's dangerous, and I _know_ he's up to something. I just have to figure out what, that's all."

"For your own sanity, Harry, maybe you should just let it go," she said. "Let the past stay in the past. The war is over."

"I can't."

"And that's your choice, too," she said pointedly, using his words against him.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," he insisted. "You can still change your mind about the tournament, you know. We could try to figure out what he's up to together. You don't have to put your name in, Ginny."

Ginny's face turning stony letting Harry know he'd said the wrong thing.

"I understand why you're worried, but you have to trust me," she said slowly, like she was trying to contain her temper. "This is different than what you went through. For one thing, I'm almost twice as old as you were when you competed. I am more experienced than you were then, and I've lived through more than you had at fourteen, even with all your problems. I'm _not_ being played here. This is _my_ choice, Harry, and I'm not backing down from my position."

"Ginny, I know what you said before about wanting to prove yourself, but you don't need to do that," he insisted. "You don't have anything to prove to anyone, especially me."

She sighed. "Please understand… this is just something that I have to do."

"I still wish you wouldn't do it," he said obstinately.

"And I wish you would just trust me for once," she countered, "like I've always trusted you – even though you've consistently refused to give me the same respect."

She walked off at a fast pace, obviously cross with him.

He didn't follow, although part of him very much wanted to. Instead he watched her retreating form with unease, knowing that something terrible was about to happen and feeling helpless to stop it.

(break)

The Hogwarts students got their first look at the Palace of Beauxbatons almost an hour later. Harry remembered overhearing the Beauxbatons delegation discussing the differences between their school and Hogwarts, but he hadn't fully appreciated just how different they truly were. The palace reminded him of the pictures he had seen in primary school of Versailles, the French Palace built in the mid-17th century for King Louis XIV. In fact, it could have been an exact copy.

The courtyards were large and elaborate with marble paving and large fountains scattered throughout the grounds. The palace itself was a light colour – much lighter than the grey of the Hogwarts Castle – almost white, in fact. There were no turrets or towers, either. The building, while enormous, was relatively flat on top. Gold was everywhere, and the bright, warm sun reflected the metallic embellishments so that at times Harry had to shield his eyes from the blinding rays. On top of the school was a powder blue flag bearing the Beauxbatons coat of arms, two crossed golden wands each emitting three stars.

Inside the castle there were no suits of armour, but there was more marble and more gold. There were also paintings and murals everywhere, even on the ceiling, and many, many mirrors. The palace seemed alive with movement and frivolity, as many of the paintings were of French men and women hosting parties and toasting fluted goblets of champagne. Fine crystal chandeliers above were equipped with candles, but the rooms had so many windows and were so bright Harry doubted they'd be needed until well after the sun went down. The fireplaces they passed were elegant and clean, with ornately carved mantles decorated with flowers and greenery but no dancing flames inside the grates.

He had never seen such finery in his entire life. Even the pictures Harry had seen of Buckingham Palace didn't compare in the least to opulence and shear elegance of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

The Dining Chamber was like a lesson in etiquette. Unlike Hogwarts, there were no long tables for students, instead there were smaller round tables set with fine linens, crystal, china, and silver. He had never seen so many forks in one place. Each table had an elegant centrepiece of fresh flowers that filled the room with a pleasing fragrance. The centrepiece was flanked by two tall candlesticks of fine crystal, each with a tapered white candle that never seemed to melt. A scroll edged in gold and tied up with a powder blue ribbon had been placed in front of each plate on the tables designed to accommodate about eight to ten people.

The Hogwarts delegation was directed by their guide to a group of tables reserved for the delegations from the other two schools. Harry looked over in displeasure to see the Durmstrang delegation including Malfoy already sitting at their tables. He made sure he put a considerable distance between the Slytherin-turned-Durmstrang-student and himself, but unfortunately it set him further away from Ginny who had gotten stuck at the other table. She hadn't said two words to him since their conversation an hour earlier and had struck up a conversation with Luna on the walk over. Harry was beginning to get worried that she was still angry and avoiding him on purpose. He knew he'd have to smooth things over soon, but for now it was probably better that they keep their distance until they'd both had time to calm down.

The rest of the tables soon began to fill as students of various ages filtered into the Dining Chamber dressed in their powder blue robes. Harry almost envied their uniforms even though he wouldn't be caught dead in the colour – they looked light and airy, unlike their black wool robes which suited the Scottish climate very well but not the Mediterranean one they found themselves in. From the looks of it, he wasn't the only person having trouble adjusting to the temperature change. Most of the other students also appeared hot, especially the students from Durmstrang. Most had sweat dripping down their foreheads; Harry noticed a few discreetly reach up and wipe it away with a handkerchief.

"How come you're not sitting with Ginny?" Colin asked as he took his seat beside Harry.

Looking around the table, he realized that he was sitting with Colin, Elizabeth Peltzer and Amie Gunter of Gryffindor, Grant Tull and Lindsay Sparks of Hufflepuff, Tony Tanaka of Ravenclaw, and the two Slytherin girls, Aurora Anders and Lynn Rockford. That left Ginny at the other table with Luna, Cory Lockwood of Gryffindor, Jason Felds of Ravenclaw, Manfred Baker and Barbara White of Hufflepuff, and Theodore Nott who was seated on her right. He swore inwardly at himself for not being more vigilant. No matter how angry they were at each other, he still didn't like Ginny sitting anywhere near Theodore Nott.

"We got separated in the crowd," he said evasively not wanting to share his and Ginny's personal problems with the group.

Luckily Colin didn't press. "So," he asked, "why do you think Malfoy's here?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? I'm sure it'll only lead to trouble, though."

Colin's eyes searched out Malfoy and then narrowed dangerously when they found him. "I never heard the full story about what happened with him," he admitted. "He just sort of disappeared, didn't he?"

Harry's jaw clenched painfully. "He followed his daddy's lead and joined up with Voldemort, but when he realized he'd gotten in too deep he ran like a coward."

"I've heard he's dead broke," Aurora Anders said with a condescending smirk. "All of his parents' money was confiscated by the Ministry, including his trust fund and their family estate."

Her friend Lynn giggled. "How the mighty have fallen. Draco always walked around the Common Room like it was his personal property. Now he's destitute, poor thing," she said with another sarcastic giggle.

"Isn't it a funny coincidence that he showed up here, though?" Colin said suspiciously. "I don't know him well, but the Triwizard Tournament just doesn't seem like his cup of tea."

"I agree," Harry said, "but if he's as broke as what they say, then maybe he's in it for the prize money."

"Maybe," Colin agreed, looking over that the Durmstrang table thoughtfully.

"There're the teachers," Tony said, nodding towards the head of the room and a single long table. The Beauxbatons staff led by Madame Maxime entered together from a side entrance, with Professors McGonagall and Csintalan in tow.

Harry's eyes widened as the entire student body of Beauxbatons ceased talking abruptly and jumped to their feet at the first sight of Madame Maxime. Uncertain of what to do, he followed the others' lead and rose to his feet respectfully, as did the all the students from the delegations. Harry noticed irritably that Malfoy was the last one in the room on his feet.

"Zank you, my darlings," Madame Maxime said warmly. "It ez time to begin ze Triwizard Tournament at last. But first…"

She reached for her crystal goblet and tapped it with the tip of her wand. Everyone's goblet including her own immediately filled to the brim with bubbling champagne. Madame Maxime raised her glass and all the students did too. Harry, like the rest at their table, also reached for his glass and waited expectantly to see what would happen next.

"I would like to welcome our distinguished guests to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," she said in a formal voice, looking over towards the delegates and then at Professor McGonagall and Csintalan fondly. "May your stay 'ere be pleasant, and may we improve our friendships. To international cooperation and ze Triwizard Tournament!"

The crowd raised their glasses and repeated collectively as if it had already been rehearsed, "To ze Triwizard Tournament!" Then they all drank liberally from their glasses.

Harry had never tried champagne before, and he found that he didn't care for it much. It tickled his throat as it went down and left an odd taste in his mouth. But he politely sipped on it anyway then put it down when the others did, following Madame Maxime's lead.

Much to his annoyance, no one sat down. They had to endure three more toasts, one to Csintalan and his students from Durmstrang, one to Professor McGonagall and the students of Hogwarts, and then finally one to him. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment as every glass in the house was raised in honour of his achievements as past Triwizard champion and defeater of You-Know-Who. Determinedly, he kept his eyes averted from the direction of Draco Malfoy who was sure to have a condescending sneer on his face.

Finally, the toasts were over and Madame Maxime said, "Dinner ez served!" She sat down and everyone in the room followed suit.

Unlike Hogwarts, dinner didn't appear magically at the table. All the Hogwarts students looked at each other, confused.

"Where's the food?" Colin whispered to Harry.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's like the Yule Ball and you have to tell the plate what you want." Sure enough, he looked over at the Beauxbatons students who were untying their scrolls and examining them. A few tables had already ordered their food and he saw various dishes begin to appear all around him.

They all picked up their scrolls and opened them.

"It's in French," Elizabeth said in disappointment. "How are we supposed to read it?"

"Too bad Hermione's not here," Harry muttered, looking at his menu helplessly. "The only thing I recognize is Bouillabaisse."

"What's Bouillabaisse?" Lindsay, who was sitting on his other side, asked him.

"Shellfish soup," he told her. "I remember they served it at Hogwarts when the delegations arrived for the last Tournament."

"I can read a little French," Tony offered. "But I don't recognize everything."

"What's escargot?" Lynn asked.

"Snails," Tony told her.

"Ewww!"

"They're a delicacy in France," Tony explained. "I've had them before. They're not as bad as they sound. A classic French meal is served as a series of courses, usually with small servings that are arranged to be pleasing to the eye. To the French, a meal is not only about taste, but also presentation. See how the menu is arranged? It gives you several options for each course. From the looks of it, you just point your wand to the item you want, say the name of the dish, and it appears."

Sure enough, Harry saw what Tony was talking about on his own menu. The menu seemed to be divided into distinct sections. Bouillabaisse was near the top as one of the first courses, along with Tarte aux Tomates et au Pistou, Foie Gras en Terrine, Soufflé aux Brocoli, and Betteraves au Balsamic. Further on down the menu was listed a veal dish called Veau à la persillade, something called Poussins aux Herbes de Provence, and Espadon à la Rouille which Tony said he thought might be swordfish. There were five puddings listed but none of them had any words that even came close to resembling Treacle. In the end it was just point and guess, hope for the best. The result was a beet dish (he hated beets), a fantastic chicken main entrée, and Pumpkin Crème Brulée, which wasn't bad.

Once dinner was over and the dishes had been cleared Madame Maxime called for the casket that held the Goblet of Fire. Two footmen carried it to her and set it on a special stand in front of the teachers' table. With a flourish, Madame Maxime raised her large frame and came around to stand in front of the jewel incrusted box that held the magical object.

"Ze Tournament ez now begun!" she said grandly, tapping her wand lightly on the chest. Everyone clapped as the lid popped open and she pulled out the crude wooden cup brimming with blue-white flames.

Harry stared at it, mesmerized by the dancing fire, tuning out Madame Maxime's warnings and instruction so similar to the ones Dumbledore had given five years earlier. That cup had started the chain of events that had changed his life. If he was really honest with himself he could have gone back even further, but here was a visual reminder of what could have been right here in front of him. If his name had never come out that night he might not have ended up in that graveyard. Cedric might have lived and Voldemort might not have gotten his body back. So many lives might have been saved…

He shook himself out of his black mood as the room exploded in applause. He couldn't live with the 'what ifs' anymore – that burden was too heavy to carry around on his shoulders. And if he couldn't change the past, he could certainly make an impact on the future.

Harry turned his head and found Ginny gazing raptly at the Goblet of Fire, her eyes alight with excitement and determination. As if feeling his attention on her, she turned and met his gaze. Swallowing his reservations about her competing in the tournament, he smiled and she tentatively smiled back, a look of adoration clearly present on her face.

Behind her he could see the profile of Draco Malfoy's pinched, pale face staring at him with a look that could be interpreted as pure hatred – a look Harry returned unflinchingly. Malfoy was up to something, he could feel it, and because of that Harry knew he couldn't let this go. No matter what Ginny thought, that man was dangerous. There was no way he could turn his back on this. For his own peace of mind he'd have to find out what game Malfoy was playing and put a stop to it once and for all. Only when Malfoy was in Azkaban would the war truly be over. Then, and only then, could he put the past to rest.

**[A/N:** Thanks to my beta, Arnel, for helping me edit this chapter, and to Melindaleo for her pre-beta encouragement and advice – especially on the characterizations of Ginny and Harry. Also, thanks to Terri and Chreechree for helping me tweak the first part of this story, and the members of Melindaleo's list for their encouragement, especially when I'm feeling down about myself as an author after a very nasty review. I appreciate all the help and encouragement everyone has given, and every positive or constructive review as well. Thanks especially to YOU for reading!


	10. The Champions

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Ten: The Champions**

One by one, the entire Hogwarts delegation filed up and dropped their names into the Goblet of Fire on Halloween morning. Harry had not come with them, and Ginny was glad. She didn't think she could stand to see the frown on his face as she did what she knew she had to do. Resolutely, she stepped up to the Goblet and dropped in her name. The emotions inside her were running wild, twisting and turning with such ferocity that when her fingers released the small parchment it was almost a release, a kind of satisfaction that the job was done and it was out of her hands now. The Goblet seemed to understand this; the blue-white flame turned as red as her hair and emitted a round of sparks that exemplified her mood.

It didn't help that she hadn't slept well the night before. So many things were running through her mind and it had kept her up till the wee hours of the morning. No matter what Harry thought, she _was_ worried about Draco Malfoy's presence at Beauxbaton's. Before they had retired for the night Harry had once again pleaded with her to consider dropping out, and she _had_ considered it. But ultimately she knew that it wasn't something she could do, even for him.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt certain that this was her time to do something great, something that didn't revolve around Harry or the war. She needed to prove to herself and everyone else that she was perfectly capable of handling any situation that might come her way. She wasn't a baby or some wilting flower that needed protecting. And then there was the issue of the prize money. She needed that money help her become an Auror. Ever since she had met Tonks it was all she could think about, and that desire had only grown stronger when she learned Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors, too.

But she and Ron didn't have the financial options that Harry had at his fingertips. The money his parents had left him was enough to pay for his education and give him a comfortable savings for when he finished, but add to that the fortune Sirius had left him and Harry was a very wealthy young man. He and Ginny had never talked about the specifics – she doubted Harry even knew how much he had in Gringotts – but she knew it was enough that he'd never have to worry about money again so long as he was careful how he spent it. Ginny knew she'd love Harry whether he was filthy rich or dead broke; it didn't matter to her one way or another. She was very glad he'd never have the stress of trying to figure out how he was going to pay rent or buy professional robes when the trainee's stipend was barely enough to cover food and books. Then, there was the special equipment they'd need for field training. Junior Aurors didn't make much money in the first few years until they gained some rank and position within the organization. Tonks had told her once that she'd had to borrow money from her parents just to get by and she'd only recently paid them back.

Ginny didn't have that option. Her parents barely had enough to cover the repairs they'd needed on the Burrow after the war since the Death Eaters had practically destroyed her childhood home. They'd scrimped and saved for years just to get them all through school as it was, and they still found the money for this year's tuition and books somehow, along with the repairs. She had a sneaking suspicion that they had borrowed money from Auntie Muriel to do it, and she felt guilty about that even now. Her mother had gone without new shoes and never bought new robes for herself, not even for Bill or Charlie's weddings. Instead, she'd managed to somehow find a decent set in the second hand shop. Her father had owned the same Ministry robes for over a decade and not complained once. They'd always dreamed of travelling, but the only trips they'd ever taken were to Romania once to visit Charlie in the dragon camp and Egypt before her second year to visit Bill. There was no way she could ask them for help.

"Weasley, you surprise me," a familiar arrogant voice said from behind her.

She whirled around to face him, her nostrils flaring. "What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" she said, tossing her mane of long, thick hair in annoyance.

He shrugged, totally unaffected by her less than friendly attitude. "I would have thought your boyfriend wouldn't want his woman competing in such a dangerous competition – much less your psychotic, over-protective brothers. But I suppose it's the whole Gryffindor bravery thing, isn't it? It makes all of you self-righteous egomaniacs crave the glory and attention. Admit it… you've always been star stuck by Pompous Potter. I bet shagging the Boy Loser is the highlight of your life."

"My private life is none of your business," she said coolly. "As for this competition… if it's so dangerous then why are you doing it? Then again, I've not actually seen you put your name in yet. Perhaps you chickened out already like the coward we all know you to be. When the going gets rough, poor little Draco runs and hides. Isn't that what you're best at?"

His eyes blazed. "You don't know anything," he growled.

"I know you had a rotten childhood and that you never felt like you measured up to your father's expectations. I know that you were supposed to kill Dumbledore – even had your wand on him – but you couldn't do it, probably one of the few decent things you've done in your pathetic life. Instead of standing on the side you knew was right, you ran. You've been running ever since, and I'll wager you'll run from this as well. You don't have the guts to submit your name, Draco Malfoy."

He stared at her for a long time and Ginny stared back, determined not to look away first. She didn't want to show any weakness that he could exploit later on. But she couldn't help her eyes from widening as he turned on his heel, walked over the age line, drew a piece of parchment from his pocket, turned to show her his name clearly visible on the slip, then defiantly dropped it in the fire. As it had done with every candidate so far, the dancing fire inside the Goblet accepted the bit of parchment by turning red and emitting sparks.

"You would have lost that wager, Weasley," Malfoy said just before he stalked off.

"What was that all about?"

She turned to find Harry looking between her and the retreating form of Draco Malfoy. His tone was angry and his eyes hard as he watched Malfoy leave the room.

"Just Malfoy shooting off his mouth as usual," Ginny said with a measure of weariness. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." His eyes slid to the Goblet.

"You came to see if I actually did it," she surmised.

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did."

She moved off towards the entranceway and back towards the train, not daring to look into his eyes, to see the disappointment on his face.

"Ginny, wait," he called out, jogging to catch up with her.

She didn't stop but did slow her pace somewhat to accommodate him. "I can't take it back, Harry. You know as well as I, it's done."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," he said, matching her pace easily. "I hate fighting with you. I would have preferred that you change your mind about entering the tournament, but since you didn't there's no use arguing about it. I promised I'd support you and I intend to honour that promise."

"I appreciate that, I really do." But she sensed there was more. "You'd hoped I'd changed my mind."

He hesitated then said, "I know firsthand what a challenge this is going to be, if you are chosen. The dangers are real and far from glorious."

She cocked her head, stealing a glance at him. "You've never taken the safe route a day in your life. Why do you always expect me to?"

"Maybe it's selfish of me to hold you back, but I don't want to see you unnecessarily hurt."

"Why are you so certain I'm even going to _be_ hurt?" she pressed. "I'm stronger than you realise."

"You are strong," he agreed, "and capable, too. I thought we'd already covered this?"

"You say it, but I wonder if you really believe it," she mused thoughtfully. "You don't trust me the way you trust my brother and Hermione."

"Of course I do," he snapped, but she could see echoes of doubt sneaking across his face. "Besides, they're older and have more experience. We've been through a lot together."

"Yes," she said idly, stamping down her anger and trying to see it from his perspective. She stopped and faced him knowing that it was now or never. If they were to have a chance at a future together then he'd have to accept that she needed more. She needed him to trust her the way he trusted Ron and Hermione. "I suppose in your eyes they are more capable of watching your back, but I intend to change that one day."

"I trust you to watch my back," Harry protested.

She regarded him shrewdly. "Do you?" she said, "Do you really, or wouldn't you rather I was someplace else, away from the danger? If you had your choice, would you want me fighting by your side or shut away in a cupboard until the danger passes?"

She saw his mind working, trying to come up with a counter argument, but it was clear he wasn't having much success.

"I just don't want you to take unnecessary risks," he said lamely. "But with you wanting to be an Auror, I suppose that's asking for a bit much, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she said, her voice softening. "That's why you'll make an excellent Auror, Harry. You understand that you have to take risks, which you've done plenty of times already in your life. I've learned a lot from watching you all these years. You've never shied away from a challenge, or given up when things got rough. No matter what, you kept fighting. And I'm going to keep fighting, too. I want to be the next Triwizard champion, and I want to be an Auror... almost as much as I want you in my life. Please don't make me choose."

He knitted his brow. "I'd never make you choose, Ginny," he said, sounding genuinely hurt. "But I can't help my feelings. Maybe it's just my male ego rearing its ugly head, or maybe it's that 'saving people thing' I've been accused of in the past, but I can't help wanting to protect you – that's just who I am."

Her heart swelled at his words.

"And just so you know," he continued earnestly. "I have felt like giving up, many times. I would have, too, but every time I got close all I had to do was think of you or Ron or Hermione, and how disappointed you'd all be in me if I stopped fighting. I fought for you, Ginny, all those months we were separated. I kept fighting for all of you, through everything, and in the end I came to understand that sometimes you have to surrender to destiny. That's why I'll never stand in your way."

For the first time she noticed the circles under his eyes.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, too?" she asked gently touching his face.

He shrugged. "Maybe a bit."

"I didn't sleep a wink," she admitted tiredly. "What do you say we go back to my room and take a kip?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Together?"

"Sleeping only. Do you think your libido is strong enough to handle that?" she teased him.

"I think I could certainly try," he grinned.

She touched his arm, suddenly solemn. "Thanks, Harry."

He cocked his head. "Why?"

"For opening up to me," she said. "For listening, and for meeting me half way. I know that isn't easy for you."

"Hey, I'm getting better at this mushy stuff," he protested.

"Now you sound like Ron," she told him, rolling her eyes. "For the record, it's not 'mushy stuff' its _romantic_ stuff."

He looked amused. "I was being romantic?"

"Just a bit."

"Maybe I need some more practice then," he said with a sly smile. "I'm sure I can do better."

"Well, then," she said coyly. "I suppose you'll have to catch me in order to practice!" She took off at a dead run, laughing, with Harry close at her heels.

"That's not fair!" he whinged when she beat him to the train. "I could have caught you if you hadn't cheated."

She positioned herself on the first step so that they were level, looking at each other eye to eye. Leaning into him, she marvelled at the feel of his hard chest next to hers as she put her hands around his neck.

"Didn't you know?" she said brazenly. "You've already caught me. From the moment I laid eyes on you at Platform 9 ¾ when you were eleven and I was ten, I've been yours."

"Hmmm…" he said teasingly. "If that's the case, then what was all that business with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas?"

"A distraction." She batted her eyes at him and smiled smugly. "And Cho Chang? What was she?"

"A mistake," Harry said, making her laugh.

"Let's make a deal, Harry," she proposed. "No more distractions and no more mistakes. Just you and me, forever."

He leaned in and kissed her so thoroughly she thought she might faint. They broke apart slightly, touching foreheads. "Forever isn't long enough Ginny," he whispered against her lips. "I'll need an eternity, at the very least."

"Now _that_ was romantic," she breathed, kissing him back for all she was worth.

(break)

Harry was nervous as he paced outside the Dining Chamber inside Beauxbaton's with the Triwizard Cup in his hand. He had enjoyed his afternoon with Ginny lying snuggled together on her bed. They did nothing more than sleep, but it seemed like a distant memory now. The ceremony was about to begin and he had been instructed to wait here until called.

The heavy Oak doors swung open and Harry heard his cue.

"Will ze past champion and winner of ze last Triwizard Tournament please come forward and relinquish ze Cup?" he heard Madame Maxime say loudly.

He walked in stiffly, trying not to look at the hundreds of eyes glued on him, the cup clutched tightly in his hand. Marching directly up to Madame Maxime, he handed it over to her.

"On behalf of Cedric Diggory and myself, I relinquish this Cup," he said in an even voice as he handed it over.

She seemed slightly surprised by his statement, but accepted the cup from him.

"Merci, Mr. Potter," she said with the slightest incline of her massive head. He was reminded of the first time he had seen her five years ago; she was bedecked in opal jewellery and her robes were midnight black, matching her black eyes and hair. He retreated to his seat amidst a sea of applause where Ginny greeted him with a squeeze of her hand. Once he was settled and the Chamber was quiet, Madame Maxime called for the Goblet of Fire.

"It ez time to see who our champions will be," she announced. With a dramatic wave of her wand she dimmed the lights so that only the glowing orange jack-o-lanterns on the table emitted the faintest rays from the candles within. The shadows and outlines of their sinister faces bounced off the ceiling and walls, giving the Dining Chamber an eerie atmosphere. It was aided by the newly changed décor of the room which heavily featured orange and black, from the carpets to the table cloths and fresh flowers.

As before, the crowd waited with bated breath for the Goblet to divulge its choices. Finally, when the suspense was almost at a deafening crescendo of silence, the blue-white flames flared and turned red. A single piece of parchment burst forth and was caught by Madame Maxime. Harry held his breath.

"Ze Beauxbaton's Champion ez… Jon-Pierre Bonaccord."

The Beauxbaton's students erupted in cheers as a good-looking boy with chestnut brown hair and a winning smile rose to his feet and joined Madame Maxime, receiving a congratulatory kiss on the cheeks from his beaming Headmistress – although Harry wasn't quite certain how she managed to bend that low and still make it look elegant.

Before he had time to relax, the fire erupted again, spitting out a second name.

"Ze Hogwarts Champion ez…"

Harry closed his eyes, wishing that it was someone else – anyone else but Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley."

He expelled the air he had been holding in and turned, trying his best to be happy for her. Luckily she had been too busy accepting enthusiastic congratulations from her fellow Hogwarts classmates to notice his initial reaction. Before joining Jon-Pierre up front, however, she turned to him apprehensively, a questioning look on her beautiful freckled face.

Knowing he couldn't disappoint her, he smiled and nodded his head towards the waiting teachers. "Go."

She smiled back and moved towards the front where she accepted her congratulations from Madame Maxime, Professor Csintalan, and Professor McGonagall.

By then the Goblet was preparing to reveal the final champion. The crowd hushed expectantly, waiting to see who the last participant would be.

"Ze Durmstrang champion ez…" Madame Maxime called out, checking the parchment. Her face fell in a frown as she looked towards the Durmstrang tables. "…Draco Malfoy."

The entire room was shocked into silence, including the Durmstrang delegation. Harry wanted to run up and check the name himself – he was certain the former Slytherin must have used some sort of foul play to ensure that his name came out of the cup, but he couldn't honestly say he was surprised. He had known it would come to this the moment Malfoy had revealed himself at the start. All of the Hogwarts students including Ginny looked gobsmacked, though, as if not believing that the magically enchanted Goblet could make such a choice. Even McGonagall's mouth was pursed in a thin straight line.

But no one looked more shocked than Draco. His already pale face turned even paler as he stumbled to his feet amid scattered applause. As he made his way to the front of the room Harry had the impression that he thought he had just been called to the gallows; the former Slytherin was in a daze as he accepted the stiff handshakes of the professors. Even Csintalan didn't look pleased, and not one of the Durmstrang students had bothered applauding. In fact, the lot of them looked extremely put out by this turn of events.

Madame Maxime turned to the crowd and plastered a smile on her face. "I give you ze newest Triwizard Champions – Jon-Pierre Bonaccord, Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy! May ze best champion win."

Harry clapped along with the others while trying to figure how this had happened. But the most puzzling thing of all wasn't how Malfoy had ended up a champion – the real mystery was why he didn't look a bit happy about it.


	11. Meetings and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Eleven: Meetings and Mysteries**

Later that night after the champions had been chosen McGonagall held her meeting with Professor Csintalan, Malfoy, Madame Maxime, Harry, and Ginny. She was very orderly about it all, and had arranged the room so that the seating was in a sort of circle so that everyone felt more at ease.

Unfortunately, no one appeared to be a bit at ease except for McGonagall, and possibly Csintalan who had seized on the offer of brandy and was pouring himself a liberal glass. The train was a bit too small for Madame Maxime, as was the chair she was offered. The poor woman had to enlarge it in order to fit, and then it took up a good portion of the available space.

Harry knew he was sulking but couldn't help that his mind was running through all the possibilities as to what game Malfoy might be playing. Ginny was quiet and had a pinched look on her face, like she too was wondering the same thing. Malfoy, who usually seemed like he had the upper hand, looked distracted and anxious, which only piqued Harry's interest more.

"I suggest we start at the beginning with a bit of background on this matter for the sake of Professor Csintalan and Madame Maxime," McGonagall said as an opening.

"'Zat would be good," Madame Maxime agreed. Csintalan belched his concurrence.

"As I said before," she explained, ignoring Csintalan's rudeness, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have never had a good relationship. Up until their sixth year at Hogwarts, however, their differences were mostly due to inter-House rivalry."

"It was a bit more than that, Professor," Harry interrupted bitterly.

She shot him a warning look but didn't disagree. "Mr. Malfoy's parents were both known Death Eaters and staunch followers of Voldemort," she said, not batting an eyelash at saying the name. "Of course that put these two young men at odds right from the beginning."

"Yes," Csintalan said robustly, sipping his brandy. "Yes, I suppose it would."

"In any case, their differences were very minor, all things considered, until their last year at Hogwarts. It came to Professor Dumbledore's attention early in the year that Mr. Malfoy was behind a plot to kill him, ordered to do so by Voldemort himself."

Csintalan choked on his brandy at that news and Madame Maxime gasped.

"He knew?" Malfoy said, looking at McGonagall in surprise.

She nodded curtly – and a bit coldly. "Of course he knew. Albus was no fool. He knew exactly what you were up to all along, and he allowed it to continue because he hoped that you'd change your mind, and your loyalties. He always tended to think the best of his students – even you, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy hung his head miserably.

"In any case, after several failed attempts to kill the Headmaster – one of which almost killed Ron Weasley, Mr. Potter's best friend – Mr. Malfoy concocted a plan to allow the Death Eaters into the school one night while Albus was away."

Malfoy looked up at that. "I only did all that because _He_ said if I didn't he'd murder the people I cared about. I was afraid, and I felt like I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," Harry couldn't help retorting angrily.

"Maybe _you_ do, Pious Potter," Malfoy sneered in indignation. "But I wasn't going to risk the lives of my parents in order to defy _Him_."

"Yeah," Harry yelled out angrily. "How'd that work out for you? They both ended up dead in the end anyway, as I recall."

Malfoy straightened up, the rage glinting in his pale eyes. "They lasted longer than _your_ parents did."

Harry fist clenched and he might have jumped up and pulverized him had Ginny not put a calming hand on his arm to stop him.

"No more," McGonagall commanded. "The both of you are out of line here, and I'll not have it!"

When they were properly cowed, she continued. "Albus returned after the attack was underway. He was not well and Mr. Potter, who was with him at the time, was attempting to go for help when Mr. Malfoy burst in and cornered him. According to Mr. Potter, Albus had heard the commotion, suspected an attack might be underway, and had insisted that Harry cover up with the invisibility cloak he had inherited from his father before going for help. When Mr. Malfoy surprised them, Albus had enough presence of mind to Petrify Harry so he couldn't give himself away."

"You were there," Malfoy said turning to him, a look of total shocked on his face. "You were there the whole time?" His eyes narrowed, looking at Ginny. "That's how you knew. _He_ told you."

"That's right," Ginny said fiercely. "Harry told me everything, including what a traitor you were by allowing Voldemort's Death Eaters into the castle. If it hadn't been for you, my brother would never have been attacked by Fenrir Greyback! He almost died that night, you know, as did several other good people."

Harry's voice was strangled as the memories came back to him like it had just happened yesterday instead of three years ago. "I saw everything. You held your wand on Professor Dumbledore and you wanted to do it but you didn't because you're too much of a coward, so Snape came to your rescue and finished the job."

"I thought I didn't have a choice," Draco insisted despondently. "But then Dumbledore started talking and I…," his voice faltered, "I couldn't go through with it. I knew it was wrong. After Professor Snape came in, it was like I was frozen and before I even knew what he was doing – much less do anything to stop him – it was all over. Afterwards Snape told me to run as far away as I could get, and so I did.

"I knew no one would believe me," he continued. "I couldn't go back to _Him_ after I had failed to carry out his orders, and I couldn't go home. So I Apparated to Gringotts, withdrew enough Galleons to get me by for awhile, and left the country." He nodded towards Harry. "When I heard that Potter had actually killed the bastard I tried to find out where my parents were. That's when I learned that my father had been murdered in prison by a fellow Death Eater and my mother had been killed by her own sister. I also discovered that our entire estate had been seized by the Ministry and that I was wanted for aiding and abetting a criminal."

He stared at the carpet, as if seeing the scene in his mind. "I was out of money so I went to my ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and asked her to loan me enough to get somewhere safe. She refused, but when she wasn't looking I nicked a bracelet that I had given her for Christmas one year and pawned it. That got me enough money to get to my great-uncle's house in Russia, and by that time I had been acquitted. All my father's assets had been seized, however, and I found out I was penniless.

"Uncle Tobias didn't want me either – said I came with too much baggage and he wasn't going to be responsible for the insolent son of a Death Eater, but after I begged for his mercy and reminded him of how my father had once gotten him out of a bad situation he reluctantly agreed to pay for my final year of education at Durmstrang. After that, I wasn't to ever call on him again. He says we're even now and he's through with me. I have no other relatives except the werewolf's whore and her Mudblood-loving mother," he ignored Harry and Ginny's cries of protest, "so when I found out about the Tournament I thought it might be my chance to turn my luck around."

Before McGonagall could reprimand Draco for his foul language, Csintalan stepped in. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy, for such obscene talk. I do not tolerate that sort of language or attitude at Durmstrang. Past Headmasters may have allowed it to go on, but _I_ do not. Durmstrang is an honourable institution and, contrary to what some might believe, we do not and have _never_ condoned the teaching of the Dark Arts, nor the kind of attitude towards Muggleborns that you have just displayed. I am thoroughly disgusted by you."

Harry was shocked to see Malfoy look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sir," the git said, almost sounding sincere. "It's a habit I learned a long time ago, and I really should watch my mouth. My father drilled it in me since I could talk that Muggleborns were the lowest forms of life next to the half-breeds, and sometimes it just slips out. But that's still no excuse. I'll check my tongue in future."

"See that you do," Csintalan said sharply. "You are the Durmstrang champion now, and you carry the honour of our school on your shoulders. We are not happy with the Goblet's choice, but it can not be changed so we will make do with what we have been given. You _will _behave yourself from now on, however, especially in public. Is that clear?"

"Certainly, Sir," Draco said mildly.

Before Harry could retort that Csintalan was delusional if he thought Draco Malfoy could behave himself, McGonagall turned to him.

In a similar sharp tone she said, "And you will do as much, Mr. Potter. You may not like Mr. Malfoy or trust him, but you _are_ a representative of Hogwarts and you will behave as such. Many eyes will be on all three of you this year, and displays like the one at our arrival will NOT be tolerated from any of you." She turned, her eyes now boring holes into Draco. "And that goes for you as well, Mr. Malfoy. I may not be your teacher any more, but you are a former Hogwarts student so I feel I have the right to expect as much out of you as I do from my own students. You may have been cleared by the Ministry, but you still have a great deal to prove to me, young man. Understood?"

She looked at each of them expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Yes, Ma'am," they all murmured in downtrodden voices.

"Good." She straightened up, smoothing her robes. "Now, unless there are any other concerns that need to be addressed, I would like to speak to Professor Csintalan and Madame Maxime in private."

The three students got to their feet and made their way out. There was an awkward moment at the doorway when Harry found himself side by side with Malfoy wondering who was going to step back and allow the other to open it, but Ginny solved the problem by shouldering through them and opening it with an angry bang then closing it again when both boys tussled their way through.

They stood in awkward silence as Malfoy looked around the classroom with interest, seeming in no hurry to leave. Harry finally said in a curt voice, "Don't let us keep you, Malfoy. I'm sure you want to get back to your _friends_ on the ship."

To his surprise Malfoy didn't rise to the bait. "As a matter of fact, I do need to get back," he said in a surprisingly cordial voice. He looked around again almost wistfully. "…Never realized how much I'd miss this," he murmured quietly. Then, in a more normal, sarcastic voice he sniffed, "See you around Potter… and you too, Weasley. Seems we'll be spending quite a bit of time together this year."

His eyes raked over her appreciatively making Harry reach for his wand. But before he could draw it the git turned and left with a smirk still gracing his pale face.

"So help me I'll…" Harry swore as he stared off in the direction Malfoy had gone.

Ginny sighed. "I know, Harry," she agreed. "Something just doesn't add up here. Did you see his face when his name came out of the Goblet? He didn't seem a bit happy about it."

"I noticed," Harry said. "It was like he wasn't expecting it. And the other Durmstrang students weren't happy about it, either – none of them applauded. I can't help thinking that Malfoy isn't very popular with his classmates at his new school."

"Well, he hasn't been there very long, has he?" Ginny pointed out. "But, knowing Malfoy, I'm sure he's made loads of enemies already. Plus, I bet they were expecting one of their own to be chosen champion. As it is, it's almost as if Hogwarts has two champions competing instead of just one, just like last time."

"Except that Malfoy has no loyalties to anyone other than himself," Harry said adamantly. "He doesn't care about Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Whatever he's up to is only for his own benefit. I just wish I knew what it was he wants."

"My guess would have been the prize money if I hadn't seen his face tonight," Ginny said thoughtfully. She shook herself. "But whatever it is, we can't solve the mystery tonight. I'm exhausted. It's been a very emotional day and all I want is to crawl into bed and sleep." She moved to the doorway that led to the sleeping compartments, but when he didn't follow she asked curiously, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "I'll be there in a bit. I have a few things I need to take care of before I turn in. You go on… I see you in the morning at breakfast."

She gave him a knowing look. "All right, then. See you in the morning." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Harry's voice.

"Ginny, wait," he called out. She turned back looking at him inquisitively. "I _am_ proud of you by the way," he informed her. "I know I didn't say it earlier, but congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

Her face broke out in a stunning smile, lighting her up from the inside out. She backtracked and stood in front of him with probing eyes, then leaned in and surprised him by kissing him so thoroughly his toes literally curled.

Pulling away, she breathed, "Thanks, Harry."

Leaving a flabbergasted but very satisfied boyfriend behind, she walked to the doorway then turned and blew him a sweet kiss. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight," he echoed dumbly.

She turned and he watched her leave, grateful that she had accidentally left the door ajar as she exited which allowed him an excellent view of her backside as she made her way to their side of the train.

He sighed as she disappeared from sight, turning to the classroom area and setting about trying to find some parchment and a quill in the small light cast by a single glowing oil lamp set on the wall. He wanted to write a letter to Tonks informing her of this latest development and what he had learned about Malfoy. He hoped that maybe Tonks could check out what Draco had on his uncle, because something about his explanation didn't feel right. It was almost as if he had blackmailed his uncle into sending him to Durmstrang where he would be in a good position to join the Durmstrang delegation to Beauxbaton's. He also hoped that she would have some suggestions as to what Draco might be up to other than the obvious.

Locating the items, he sat down and scribbled out his letter by the light of his wand which he had propped up to see by, pausing only to dip his quill in the ink. At some point he heard the professors leave but no one came near where he was seated, slightly hidden by a small bookshelf. Just as he was finishing and waiting for the ink to dry on his letter, he heard a small creak. It had come from the sleeping quarters near the classroom compartment. Curious, folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, then quickly extinguished his wand before going to investigate. Wondering who would be up at this hour since by now it was well after midnight, he tiptoed to the door, grateful that he had not turned up the lights in the classroom. The dimness served as a mask, keeping him hidden from view as he peeked out into the corridor.

It was Nott. He was moving quickly but stealthily, like he didn't want to be seen, dressed in black robes. Uncertain about what he was up to, Harry decided to follow him, keeping a safe distance and staying in the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed.

The boy turned the corner and Harry thought he had lost him until he saw the door to the compartment that led to the outside closing, as if someone had just slipped out. Without thinking, Harry went after him, careful to slip out the door quickly before Nott spotted him. The night air was warm and breezy outside the train with a bright moon overhead. Harry didn't have a bit of trouble seeing Nott. He crouched down next to the train and waited to see where he was going before following. As soon as he was far enough ahead, Harry drew his wand and disillusioned himself then took off after him at an easy run that would not alert the other boy to his presence.

Nott didn't notice a thing as he made his way over a small bluff and towards a massive dock where the Durmstrang ship was anchored in the rolling water, rocking gently back and forth as the small waves hit against it. Until then, Harry had not realised how close they actually were to the sea, but here it was spread out before him just a few meters from the school. The tall, dark bulkhead and masts of the ship against the blue-green of the water and the yellow rays of the moon in the distance looked like a portrait that had been painted by a master artist. The scene would have taken his breath away had he not been so focused what happened next.

A slim figure appeared suddenly from underneath the dock as Nott approached and motioned for him to come closer. His heart racing, Harry ducked and hid himself in the wild grass that lined the beach watching Nott approach the figure then disappear out of sight under cover of the heavy wooden beams.

Harry sat back, stunned. There was no question who Nott was meeting – the silver-blond hair of the figure belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Whatever Malfoy was up to, Nott was obviously helping him. He let out a disgusted breath. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin... Now he had two enemies to watch, and one of them lived just down the hall from him. Bloody Hell, could this get any worse?


	12. Accidental Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Twelve: Accidental Rendezvous**

Harry's determination to uncover the truth hadn't lessened in the month since he had seen Nott and Malfoy's clandestine meeting by the docks, but he still had nothing solid to go on to help him figure out what Malfoy was planning. Now, however, he had two wizards to keep track of – Malfoy and Nott.

Theodore Nott had met with Malfoy for about an hour before heading back to the Hogwarts Express. Harry had waited patiently, wishing he could get closer without being seen so that he could hear some of what they were saying but not wanting to risk discovery. Any move closer would blow his cover and he would be outnumbered two to one. The odds weren't in his favour, so he had kept his distance, waiting until Malfoy was back on board the ship and Nott was a safe distance away before he made his way back to his own room.

The next morning Ginny had known something was wrong when he showed up for breakfast late looking completely worn out and eyeing Nott with distrust. He had pulled her aside soon after and filled her in on what he had seen, but she hadn't been overly alarmed.

"They were friends at Hogwarts," she pointed out. "It's not surprising that they've made contact with each other. What I wonder is why they did it in secret. That _is_ suspicious, but I suppose there could be a good explanation for it."

"Like what?" Harry asked doubtfully.

She shrugged, "I don't know. All we can do is keep an eye on them until you hear back from Tonks."

But when the letter came from Tonks it wasn't what he had hoped. She had written that there was nothing she could do about Draco being at Beauxbaton because as far as the Ministry was concerned he was a free citizen. Until he did something illegal, he was not worth bothering with in their official opinion. As for what Draco might be up to at Beauxbaton, she wasn't certain but she promised she'd check into a few things and get back with him. In the meantime, she stressed the importance of maintaining constant vigilance.

"_I know it's hard for you, Harry,"_ she had written, _"but please stay away from him. Whatever he's up to will most likely reveal itself in due time. Tell Ginny to watch her back this year, and both of you… keep your eyes open. I don't trust him any more than you do, but for now he's off limits as far as the Aurors are concerned. Let me know if anything changes, and be careful. I've also received an owl from Minerva on the subject and she's just as concerned as you, so she's on top of this as well."_

"Well, at least McGonagall is taking this seriously," Ginny commented after she had read the letter.

"But is that going to be enough?" Harry said. "What if his intent is revenge? You said yourself that he lost everything, and that makes a person desperate. What if he blames me and wants to try and get back at me by hurting you?"

"I suppose that's possible, but if he had really wanted to hurt one of us he could have done it by now," Ginny countered. "Besides, how could he know that we'd even be here? Going back to Hogwarts was publicized well enough, but it wasn't common knowledge that we'd be part of the delegation."

"Nott could have told him," Harry said triumphantly.

"Maybe," Ginny conceded. "But we don't know for sure. I understand why you're worried, Harry, but for now we'll just have to be careful – me as well as you. That means no unnecessary risks, like sneaking out on your own," she scolded him. "I wish we had some way to contact each other in case one of us runs into trouble. I think I'll do a little bit of research and see what I can come up with."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Harry agreed. "And I know just where to start. My father and Sirius used a charm on a set of mirrors to communicate during detention. It was similar to the one on the mirror in the classroom, but on a much smaller scale."

Her eyes lit up. "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed. "And I know the perfect thing to use. Hermione showed me a type mirror once… she called it a compact, I think. Muggle women use them to apply their beauty potions. It's small enough to fit in a pocket and can be folded for protection when not in use. If we can locate some and find this charm, I think we'd have a good, reliable means to get in touch with each other."

"Excellent," Harry agreed, just as excited. "Remember the DA coins? We may be able to use the Protean Charm to alert us silently when one of us is calling the other." He laughed. "Cell phones for wizards!"

"What's selling phones have to do with it?" she asked, confused.

"Never mind," he said. "I'll explain it to you later. For now we should send an owl to Hermione and see if she can round up a few cheap compact mirrors and any information on those charms she can come up with. I also think we should hit the books. I want you to be prepared for the first task. That's going to be the perfect opportunity to get at you without me being around and make something look like an accident. We have no idea what it'll be, and you'll be all on your own without backup. I know Malfoy's not as smart as Barty Crouch, Jr. or as cunning as Voldemort, but he must have something up his sleeve. I just wish I had something more to go on."

"We'll figure it out together," Ginny promised him.

It took about three weeks, but eventually Hermione came through. She had owled her mother with the request for some inexpensive compact mirrors. In fact, she had requested four mirrors total, since she liked the idea so much she decided to connect them all, allowing for better communication between them. Her mother, though a tad baffled by the request since Hermione had never shown any interest in Muggle beauty products before, had never-the-less acquired them at a local department store and sent them back straight away. That had given Hermione enough time to research the exact spells they would need, including a way to "call" one specific person without accidentally getting one of the other two. This problem was solved by use of a password charm, which simply involved touching one's wand to the mirror's case and saying the name of the person he or she wished to talk to; as soon as the person's name was spoken the Protean charm activated, making that person's compact feel warm. All the recipient had to do to answer the "call" was to flip open the compact and talk to the person on the other end. The "call" ended when the compact was closed.

Hedwig, who had stayed behind because she had recently laid a clutch of eggs, was given the task of flying the "wizard phones" to Harry and Ginny. Her eggs had since hatched and the owlets were now old enough to hunt on their own according to Hagrid, and the Snowy Owl was anxious for a long journey. She would then stay with Harry at Beauxbaton indefinitely. Luckily Hermione had thought to enlarge the interior of the box and include Hedwig's cage along with the mirrors. Since they had been delivered, the foursome had spent many hours talking with each other via their "phones", discussing possibilities and theories as to what Draco might be up to and what the First Task could be. So far their discussions had yielded little more than theories.

The only downfall of their new invention was that the charm connected no more than two mirrors at a time. If Harry wanted to talk to both Ron and Hermione at the same time they had to keep passing the compact between them. This became so frustrating for Hermione (who was constantly having her compact jerked out of her hand by Ron) that she decided to secure some larger mirrors that could be mounted to the wall and would eventually allow them to see at least two people standing side by side. Harry thought that was a great idea, but he cautioned Hermione to consider privacy in the design. He didn't relish the idea of his best friends accidentally catching him spending time "relaxing" with Ginny, especially when one of them was her brother. Hermione promised to come up with something suitable by Christmas.

With the First Task rapidly approaching, Ginny was becoming more and more nervous. News had spread of her appointment as Hogwarts champion and she had been getting regular owls from her family cautioning her on the dangers of the unknown task and the need to be careful. With each new letter she was growing more and more agitated so that she finally stopped opening her mail and just tossed the letters aside. When Harry questioned her about it she handed him a few of the unopened letters and told him to read them. It only took a few to make her point.

The night before the First Task and tension was running high. Ginny had snapped at him for being too close to her when she was trying to concentrate on learning a new spell – apparently he was distracting her – and so he had ended up taking a walk to clear his head, taking his compact phone with him to try and contact Ron about his last letter to Ginny. His wanderings led him to a secluded spot on the grounds of Beauxbaton, a small garden with tall shrubs and benches scattered about amid beautiful fountains. Harry selected a bench tucked away and hidden from view for privacy. He still attracted a great deal of attention wherever he went and the further away he was from that night the better.

He had just drawn his wand to utter Ron's name when a familiar voice nearby stopped him cold.

"Did you do what I told you?" Draco Malfoy said, causing Harry to jump. He looked around him but didn't see anybody.

"Of course I did," Nott replied.

Harry ducked to the ground, hoping that he hadn't been seen, and hid behind a large potted plant. The voiced were coming from around the corner and if they happened to walk this way he would be caught.

"Did you find out, then?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"It's Vampires," Nott replied. "The First Task involves vampires, but I'm not certain how."

Harry's blood ran cold at the news. Vampires were much worse than Werewolves. Whereas Werewolves only transformed at midnight during a full moon, vampires retained their forms, hunting by night and sleeping by day. They lived to drink the blood of humans and animals and the longer they had been without a feeding the more ruthless they became. A well-fed vampire could be quite cordial, but a starving vampire could have the strength of ten men and was resistant to most spells. Its powers of seduction were legendary, especially if it wanted to "kiss" a person – the vampire's kiss, usually a bite to the neck that was not intended to kill, was what created a vampire. The breed was among some of the most feared and dangerous creatures on the planet, but controversial because at times they could be quite tame and almost human-like. His one experience with a vampire at Slughorn's party hadn't been so bad, but he remembered Remus' DADA lesson well and knew that if provoked a vampire could be brutal or worse – deadly. Better dead than undead, according to Remus… Vampires were tortured Dark creatures shunned by most of society.

"What are they doing with sodding vampires?" Malfoy swore. "Your information has got to be wrong."

"I heard it from the half-breed Headmistress's own mouth," Nott told him. "They have special harnesses on them that won't let them bite, but they haven't fed in over a week so they're ravenous. There are three and they all volunteered for the job for a sum of money. You'll have to get past them somehow – I think they must be guarding something, but I don't know what."

Malfoy swore violently. "What am I going to do?"

"You're asking _me_?" Nott said in an incredulous voice. "_You're_ the champion."

"Don't remind me," Malfoy said bitterly. "If that Weasley girl hadn't provoked me I wouldn't be in this predicament. If s_he_ hadn't run her mouth I never would have actually put my name in, then the bloody Goblet actually _picked_ me. What are the chances of that?" he raved. "This is all _her_ fault!"

"Whatever," Nott said in a bored voice like he'd heard all this many times before. "It doesn't really matter whose fault it is, does it? The bottom line is that you have to figure out how to get past a thirsty vampire – or three – with nothing but your wand."

"All I know about repelling vampires is their aversion to garlic and holy water," Malfoy said. "Wait… sunlight will kill them. Do you think it's the sun that does it, or light in general?"

"I think it's the sunlight," Nott answered. "I forgot to say that the task is going to be at night."

"I wonder if I can smuggle some holy water under my robes," Malfoy mused.

Nott shrugged. "Maybe, but I've heard that most vampires nowadays have developed an immunity to it. It might not do you much good, and if you're caught cheating you'll be disqualified."

"Who cares?"

"That's a lot of money…"

Draco sighed. "It didn't used to seem like so much. Speaking of which, we need to talk about the real reason we're here."

Harry leaned closer, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding. The shrubbery rustled a bit at his movement and he froze, gripping his wand tightly in case he was discovered.

"Did you hear something?" Nott asked, looking around.

Draco paused. "Probably the wind," he said finally. "I have to go, but we'll meet up at the usual time to discuss the other issue. Just keep your mouth shut around that fool Baker. I don't want him or anyone else – especially Potter or Weasley – find out we're in contact. I've come too far to be derailed now."

Nott agreed and they went their separate ways. Harry stayed where he was for awhile until he was certain they were really gone then he carefully moved out of the shrubbery and into the open.

"Catch an earful, did ya' laddie?" a distinctly Scottish voice said near his left ear.

Harry whipped around, his wand out, to find he was being tailed by an unfamiliar man in his mid to late thirties. He had an angular face, neatly combed blond hair, an athletic build, and a professionally sharp look about him despite his casual expression and tone.

"Who are you?" Harry growled, pointing his wand at the man's heart.

"Name's Maclver… Gordon Maclver," he said, ignoring Harry's wand. His demeanour hadn't changed at all during the exchange; he seemed totally unconcerned about Harry's wand pointed at his chest and he didn't make a single move to defend himself. "I'm an associate of Nymphadora Tonks… now Mrs. Lupin."

Harry regarded him suspiciously. "Are you an Auror?"

Maclver hesitated. "Of sorts. Have ya ever heard of the IWA?"

"No," Harry answered curtly, still not lowering his wand.

"That would be the International Wizarding Aurors, or IWA fer short," Maclver explained. "We deal with all foreign investigations, whereas the Aurors take care of the domestic ones."

"So you're a spy?" Harry concluded.

"Some may say that," the older wizard admitted. "We tend ta look at it as protectin' our national interests."

"Prove it, then."

He reached for something in his pocket, causing Harry to tense. "I'm jus' reachin' fer my badge, kid. Ahh… here it is," he said, shoving it closer to Harry who took it suspiciously. The credentials seemed official enough with a picture of a blinking Maclver next to the Ministry stamp and a gleaming gold badge on the opposite side of the fold.

Harry handed it back to him and lowered his wand cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to ask yer name, Mr. Potter," he said extending a hand. "It's nice ta finally meet ya in person."

Harry shook the offered hand firmly but suspiciously.

"I'm tailing yer mate, Draco, that's what I'm doin' here," he explained with a twinkle in his pale green eyes.

"He's not my mate," Harry said curtly, "and I thought the Ministry had cleared him. If you're really checking up on him, then you must have a reason."

Maclver laughed. "I know very well he's not your mate, Mr. Potter. Just using a bit o' humour ta lighten the situation. Officially the Ministry has cleared Mr. Malfoy of any intentional wrongdoing, but given his background an' history we are _unofficially_ keepin' an eye on him. We think it's suspicious that he happened ta show up here in the same place as you an' yer girlfriend, and now he's a champion… it sets off some alarm bells, don' ya think?"

Harry bristled. "Of course I think so. Why do you think I was hiding in the bloody bushes?"

"No need ta get yer knickers in a twist. I'm on yer side," Maclver grunted.

"Sorry," Harry said sincerely, backing down somewhat. "I know Draco Malfoy very well and his being here puts me on edge for good reason. I want to know what his game is, so if you have information I would appreciate you sharing it. Otherwise I'll get it my own way."

"You don' beat around the bush, do ya?" Maclver said with a grin. "I heard that about ya, laddie. Ever consider a career as an IWA agent?"

"Er… no," Harry answered. "Seeing as how I just learned about your organization and all, I can't say I've given it much thought."

"Well, ya should. Great way ter get to see the world, although sometimes we spend a tad too much time in the more dodgy parts, mind. Still, it's an exciting career for the person who likes to be in the thick of it, which I think you do."

Irritated, Harry brushed this comment aside, "So getting back to Malfoy… can you tell me what you know or are you going to keep trying to distract me?"

"I don' know anything," Maclver answered, seeming impressed that Harry had picked up on that tactic so quickly. "That's why I'm here… trying to find some answers. I do know that Monsieur Fortier has assigned his own man to the job, but we're not certain why. Obviously something has the French Aurors in an uproar."

"Who's Monsieur Fortier?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I'm surprised ya haven't heard o' him," Maclver said. "He's only the most powerful wizard this side o' the Channel. He knows everything that happens in these parts."

"Is he on the right side, or is he shady?"

Maclver hesitated. "That's not really a fair question, is it? He may be working fer the good o' the people, but sometimes we all have ta do things we don't like ta see that there's peace in the world. You should know that better than anyone, Mr. Potter."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry pressed. "I want to know if he practices the Dark Arts."

"No, he doesn't," Maclver said. "At least not ta my knowledge. But he is powerful and ruthless, that's fer certain. If he thinks there's a threat to his country he'll pull out all the stops to squash it."

"I'm not entirely confident that makes me feel better," Harry said with a shiver. "I don't want to see innocent people caught in the crossfire. I've witnessed too much of that in my lifetime already."

"That's why Tonks asked me ta check things out," he said. "If I can find out what Draco Malfoy's up to before Fortier's people, then hopefully I can take care it in _my_ own way before they have a chance."

"I'd like to help, if I can," Harry volunteered.

"I thought ya might," Maclver said with a grin. "Just keep on doing what you're doing, laddie. I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you find out anything I can use, I'd appreciate it if you keep me informed."

Harry hesitated. He wanted to trust this man but he'd learned Moody's lesson of constant vigilance too well to completely trust anyone other than his circle of friends. This man Maclver was a stranger to him and he would have to think hard about promising to divulge any information he learned about Malfoy to a complete stranger.

"I can see you may have a problem with that," Maclver observed in a shrewd voice.

"I'm willing to work together on this," Harry told him, "but I'm no snitch and I'm no informant. Until I know you better I can't promise that."

"They weren't lying about ya, I can see," the man said with admiration. "Tonks told me you were on top of it, but I didn't fully understand what she meant 'til now. Just be careful, laddie. These are dangerous folks we're talking about, not school children."

"I've dealt with dangerous people before, thanks," Harry reminded him. "I'm used to being cautious. That's one of the reasons I've stayed alive as long as I have."

"I believe that," Maclver assured him. "So let's leave it like this... You contact Tonks and let her know that you've been in touch with me. After ya hear what she has to say, if ya still want to work with me you can reach me by owl – she said you have one. I'm staying nearby at a small bed an' breakfast called "Le Maison de la Bellerose" down the road. It's a Muggle place but the woman who runs it has a daughter who's a witch, so she knows all about us. I'll be there for a few more weeks if ya find out anything and want to share."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "If you find out anything, will you let _me_ know?"

"That depends," he answered truthfully. "I'll do my best ta keep ya informed but I may not be able to report everything. I have other cases I'm working on while I'm here and if concerning Malfoy directly, I'll do my best ta pass it on. If I come up empty I'll give ya a report before I leave, all right?"

"Fair enough," Harry agreed. He held out his hand to the man to seal the deal, satisfied that Maclver shook it firmly with a measure of conviction.

"I'll be in touch," he said with a small wave that looked more like a salute.

Harry waved back just as he Disapparated. "So will I Mr. Maclver, so will I," he said to himself as he stared into empty space. "You can count on it."

He turned to leave, lost in thought. _What could Malfoy be up to if it wasn't the prize money? _ His mind was racing through the possibilities as he walked, and he forgot his own rule – constant vigilance. He never heard the spell coming and by the time he felt the prickle of warning it was too late.


	13. Prelude to the First

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Thirteen: Prelude to the First **

Ginny was worried sick. Harry had gone out for a walk the night before and he had not come back even through it was well into the afternoon. He wasn't answering his compact, and he hadn't left a single clue as to where he might be going. What was worse, the First Task was only hours away and she still had no idea what the task might be or if she had properly prepared herself for it.

She paced nervously inside her room, having used the excuse that she was going to get dressed and prepared for the Tournament but really she could care less. Her main worry right now was Harry. She was just about to throw something in frustration when the compact inside her pocket grew warm. Pulling it out, she muttered as she flipped it open, "Harry James Potter… I am going to murder you!"

"I know you're mad at me," Ron's voice said quickly, "but I called to apologize."

"What?" she said distractedly, staring at him in disappoint and confusion.

"About the letter…" he said. "Hermione says I need to lay off you about this Tournament because I'm only making you more nervous. So, sorry."

She stared at him blankly, trying to make sense of his words. Right now the only thing she was capable of focusing on was Harry.

Ron's forehead creased. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's missing," she said flatly.

Ron's face scrunched up in alarm. "What do you mean, missing? Where is he?"

"If I knew _that_ then he wouldn't be missing, would he?" she shot back in annoyance. "He left last night to get some air and he hasn't come back since."

"Blimey, Ginny… that's almost an entire day. Have you told anyone?" Ron asked concerned. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Yes, McGonagall knows, but no one else yet," she told him defeated. "And I didn't want to worry you or Hermione. There's nothing you could do anyway."

"We'd still appreciate knowing that our best mate has gone missing," he said angrily. "What's McGonagall doing to find him?"

"The teachers are out looking for him, but so far no luck," Ginny said collapsing heavily in a chair. "They won't let me go, even though I begged. The First Task is in two hours, and if they don't find him by then I'm not doing it."

"It's a binding magical contract, Ginny," Ron reminded her. "You have to compete."

"I don't care. There's no way I could concentrate. I'll get flattened." She looked at her brother with sudden fear. "What if he's been kidnapped… or worse?"

Ron looked worried too, but shook his head. "You know Harry… he's probably following some kind of a lead on this Malfoy thing. I'm certain he'll be back soon."

"But I've been trying to reach him on the compact all night and he isn't answering."

Ron pursed his lips for a moment then said, "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe it's broken or he lost it somewhere."

"You're lying," she accused practically in tears. "You're just as worried as I am."

"Okay, I am," Ron conceded, then swore. "Why do I have to be so bloody far away!"

"You can't help that your best mate has absolutely no sense when it comes to Draco Malfoy," Ginny said. "You should see him Ron… he's obsessed! He's determined to find out what Malfoy is up to, and he can't think of anything else."

"He's concerned," Ron said. "We all are."

"What if Malfoy's done something to him?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Harry's always been able to hold his own with that great pillock," Ron assured her. "Listen Ginny… I'm confident Harry will show up soon and have a perfectly good explanation as to where he's been all night. You'll see. There's no way he'll miss your First Task."

(break)

Almost two hours later Ron's prediction still hadn't come true. The only think that had changed was that Ginny now found herself pacing inside the empty tent that had been erected specifically for the champions instead of the Hogwarts Express. She was worried sick about Harry – he still hadn't shown up and Ginny was beside herself.

Outside dusk was beginning to fall over the landscape casting ominous shadows in its path. They were in a part of the ground she and Harry hadn't explored yet on the far side of the school, hidden by the massive castle. The crowd was beginning to gather outside the tent to watch the opening of the First Task, so lights powered by fairies had been set up to illuminate the champions as they began the competition. A tall hedge hid the arena from sight so Ginny still had no idea what the task entailed, but she could see a large dark structure just over the tip of the huge shrubbery. It looked like some sort of building or house, but she couldn't tell for certain.

The tent flap opened suddenly startling her, causing her to spin around in surprise, but it was Malfoy walking with an arrogant strut and trailed by the Beauxbaton champion, Jon-Pierre. Ginny had to physically restrain herself from attacking the ex-Slytherin.

"Where is he?" she growled at Draco, drawing her wand. Jon-Pierre stared at the two of them with interest but didn't intervene.

Malfoy looked indignant but unconcerned. "Where's who?"

"Harry."

"Ez 'arry Potter missing?" Jon Pierre asked in shock.

"Yes," Ginny said angrily, not dropping her wand, "and Malfoy knows where he is."

"How should I know?" Malfoy answered with a superior sniff. "I don't keep tabs on your boyfriend. Isn't that your job?"

"He disappeared last night, and I _know_ you know something about it," Ginny insisted.

"Just goes to show how wrong you are Weasley," he said, walking away. "I haven't seen him in days – not that I mind, really. The less I see of the wanker the better I like it."

"You're lying," Ginny said with a frustrated huff. She went after the berk and turned him around roughly. "Tell me where he is, Malfoy, or I swear I'll…"

He raised his eyebrow with interest. "Or you'll what, Weasley," he asked suggestively.

Ginny's temper rose. "Or I'll show you exactly what I do to people when they go too far."

He took a step towards her, his eyes intense. This change in him startled her and she shrank back uncomfortably. "Now _that_ I'd like to see," he said quietly.

"Get away from her Malfoy," a familiar voice snarled near the tent opening.

Relief washed over her and she spun around to see Harry standing in the tent opening, his face dark with anger. Pulling away from Malfoy she flung herself into his waiting arms.

"I was so worried," she breathed. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

He held her tightly. "Sorry I'm late."

His words had an unexpected impact on her and she shoved him away abruptly. "Where have you been?" she snapped. Aware of the others watching, she pulled him into a corner away from the other two where they could talk privately. "I've been out of my mind all night and all day, you prat!"

"I know…" he whispered. "I'll explain all that later but you have to listen to me, Ginny. I know what the First Task is…" His tired eyes were worried and for the first time she took in his appearance. He was in the same clothes as last night only they were dirty and torn. His hair was a mess – messier than usual – and there was a swollen lump on the side of his forehead like he had knocked into something hard. The bump was red and painful-looking and as she reached up to touch it he winced.

"Ow…" he exclaimed brushing her hand away. "Are you listening to me? This is important."

"You're hurt," she said with concern. "You need to see a healer."

"I'm fine," he insisted irritably. "It's you I'm worried about. Its vampires, Ginny," he said seriously in a low whisper. "The First Task involves vampires… hungry ones at that."

Her eyes widened and she felt a cold chill run through her forgetting all about his forehead. "How do you know?"

"I overheard Malfoy talking with Nott," he explained. "Somehow Nott overheard Madame Maxime talking about the First Task. Supposedly they have special collars on so they can't bite you, but you know as well as I that won't matter. Vampires are nasty and cunning and vicious when they're hungry. These haven't fed in a week."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him in a small voice. "What's the goal, do you know?"

"They're guarding something – something you need to get," he told her. "Focus on that." He sought out her eyes and held her gaze steadily. "You can do this Ginny. I just wanted to warn you so that you wouldn't be shocked." He swallowed hard. "I know you're tired of hearing it but please be careful. I can't lose you."

She nodded shakily. "You won't and I will be careful, I promise. I guess now we know why the task is at night, huh?"

The tent flap opened and Madame Maxime's huge frame entered along with McGonagall, Csintalan, and another man Ginny had never seen before. He was tall and regal looking in professional dress robes that looked like they had cost more than her family's house. His hair was grey but trimmed neatly and his shoes had been shined to perfection, no doubt by a house elf. He screamed money and carried an air of importance about him that suggested he was someone with power.

McGonagall's eyes alighted on Harry and she gasped.

"Potter! There you are…" she said angrily. "I'll need a word with you, young man."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a sigh, turning towards the group.

"Per'aps we could do zat after ze Task ez begun, oui?" the unfamiliar man said tightly in English but with a stilted French accent. "I am on a s'edule, Madame."

"Of course, Monsieur Fortier," McGonagall said politely with a nod. Beside her Ginny felt Harry tense up at the mention of the man's name, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at the man with interest.

Monsieur Fortier stepped forward and extended his hand to Harry. "It ez nice to meet you, Monsieur Potter," he said stiffly, eyeing Harry's tattered appearance with disdain. "I 'ave 'eard good things about you from Madame Maxime and others. It ez an 'onour and a privilege to 'ave you in my country."

The way he said that gave Ginny the impression that he thought he owned the country and they all had been given his permission to be there. Jon-Pierre, however, was regarding the man with rapt adoration… like he had just met a celebrity. Malfoy, on the other hand, wore his customary sneer of indifference. Harry held out his hand and shook the other man's firmly.

"It's an honour to be here, Sir," he said evenly. "Please excuse my appearance. I was held up and didn't have time to change."

The man let out a small false laugh. "It ez quite all right. Heroes are allowed to be eccentric, no? I will forgive you zis once, Monsieur, but per'aps…" He waved his wand over Harry, cleaning him up and repairing his robes. "Ah… zat ez much better."

"At least now he doesn't stink," Malfoy commented dryly. McGonagall, Csintalan, Ginny, and Harry all shot him warning looks that made him clamp his mouth shut.

Madame Maxime laughed nervously. "I'm certain Mr. Potter ez most grateful, Monsieur Fortier," she said lightly. "But now we must get on with ze First Task, no?"

"Oui, Madame," Fortier agreed promptly turning his attention to the other champions. He went to Jon-Pierre first. "It ez a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Bonaccord. My father was good friends with your great-grandfather, Pierre Bonaccord. Pa-pa served under him on ze International Confederation of Wizards. He was ze finest Supreme Mugwump the ICW ever had in my opinion. I know you will make your country proud."

Jon Pierre bowed respectfully. "Zank you, Monsieur Fortier. I will do my best."

He returned the bow with a nod of his head. Next he turned to Ginny, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Ahhh… ze girlfriend of Monsieur Potter. You are a lovely woman, Mademoiselle Weazley. Welcome to Beauxbaton! I zink can now understand what 'as kept our lovely Fleur in England all zese years. Your family must be blessed wiz beauty. Ez it not true zat she ez married to your bro-zer?"

Ginny nodded. "That's right, Monsieur Fortier. She's married to my oldest brother Bill. They both work for Gringott's and they're expecting their first child in April."

He smiled. "'Ow charming. Please wish 'er my best when you see 'er. Such a beautiful girl… it ez too bad zat she chose England over France. Such a shame…"

Something about the way he said that irked Ginny but she smiled and said, "I will, Sir. Thank you."

Finally he turned to Draco Malfoy with a small frown but said in a cordial but stiff voice, "Monsieur Malfoy, I congratulate you on your success in obtaining ze title of Durmstrang champion, and I 'ope you will enjoy your stay at Beauxbaton zis year." He hesitated for a moment then said, "I met your parents once at a dinner party. You remind me very much of your father, but you 'ave your mother's eyes. Your mother… she was a very beautiful woman with ze most exquisite taste in jewellery. Interesting ze things we recall, no?"

Draco smiled slyly as if they shared a secret. "It is very interesting the things we recall, Monsieur Fortier. Very interesting indeed."

Beside her she could tell Harry was taking in every word of the exchange and she was dying to ask him what he knew but didn't dare in front of everyone. Instead she shot him a questioning look which he ignored because he was so focused on the elder Frenchman and Malfoy. She'd be willing to bet her life savings that whatever he'd been doing last night had something to do with either one or both of them, but she wasn't going to get to find out because Madame Maxime was calling them to attention.

"It ez time to reveal ze nature of ze First Task, ladies and gentlemen," she said in a loud voice. She pointed to the back of the tent where there was another smaller opening. "Through zat door there ez ze entrance to a house built especially for zis Task. Some may call it a Haunted House. Inside you will find many surprises including various dark creatures, but ze worst will be inside three 'idden rooms which you must find. Ze dark creatures are confined inside zer rooms by magical boundaries because zey are especially dangerous. Zey are each guarding three keys. It will be your task to find zese 'idden rooms and retrieve one key from each room, but it will not be easy," she warned gravely. "Ze dark creatures you will 'ave to get past are very old vampires."

Each of the contestants gulped and looked around at each other fearfully, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Ze 'ave not fed in a number of days and zey are very 'ungry," she explained, "which makes zem extremely strong and desperate. Although zey can not bite you due to a magical restraining collar, zey can and will use other means to harm you. Ze champion who completes zis task the fastest will win the round and after ze third key is found you will be Portkeyed from ze house, but only if all three keys are touching your body."

She handed each of them a medallion which they put around their necks. "If you run into trouble touch your wand to zis necklace and it will transport you out, but you will lose ze round and any keys you 'ave not found. Ze more keys you find ze better chance you 'ave of completing your next task. Your deadline ez sunrise to find all three keys and complete ze task. Ez zis understood?"

They all nodded.

"Zen let ze First Task commence."

A/N: No, this story isn't abandoned. It may take me awhile to finish a story, but I will finish eventually. The site was down last time I went to post and I just forgot to come back. Sorry, I've been busy with work and the holidays. I'll post again very soon and get CM caught up with everyone else. Thanks for reading!


	14. The First Task: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Fourteen: The First Task, Part 1**

The house was huge – possibly four or five stories with turrets and towers, twists and turns, and even secret passages. The large windows were blackened and the floorboards creaked with every step. The only interior lights were the fireplaces with dancing orange flames, but there were candles and small lanterns on a table just inside the foyer for them to carry around to combat the darkness. These, however, cast shadows on the walls making Ginny jump in surprise and anticipation.

The interior was old and cobwebbed, reminding her very much of the Shrieking Shack. Harry had once taken her there in his sixth year and told her the story of how his father had become an animagus to be with Professor Lupin when he transformed. After that she had never been afraid of the Shrieking Shack again. This house was ten times larger and scarier and she had reason to be scared here – unlike the other one there were things in this house that meant her harm.

Once the door was shut behind them the three champions looked at each other warily.

"Scared Weasley?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"No," she bristled. "Are you?"

"Not at all," he said looking around. "It reminds me of home. Good old Malfoy Manor…" His voice was full of bravado but Ginny thought his eyes told a different story.

"I'm going zis way," Jon-Pierre said pointing to the corridor in front of them. His tone and body language said clearly that he didn't want to be followed.

"Have a good time," Malfoy said sarcastically with a parting wave. As Jon-Pierre turned to leave Ginny heard him mutter under his breath, "…you stupid ponce."

He strode over to the adjacent sitting room and plopped down on the davenport in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she followed him, totally bewildered by his strategy.

"I'm sitting," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be bright, Weasley."

"I'm clever enough to know that sitting here on this sofa won't get you any points with the judges," Ginny shot back.

"Like I'd want points from your boyfriend anyway," he said with an indignant sniff. "You run along Ginevra and play with the nice vampires. I'm fine where I am, thanks." He propped his feet up and stretched out on the dusty piece of furniture.

She stared at him dumbly, not believing what she was seeing. "You're really staying here, then?"

"I can make room for you if you like," he said with a suggestive wink. "We can keep each other warm till sunrise." He sat up and patted the spot next to him.

"You're impossible!" she huffed, turning on her heel.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me," he called lazily out from behind her.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," she muttered angrily, stomping away.

Once away from him she weighed her options and decided her best chance of finding the hidden rooms were the upper levels, so she grabbed a lantern and descended the winding grand staircase, a growing feeling of unease building in her chest. At least she didn't have to worry about Malfoy hexing her from behind. If he really did intend to stay on the davenport the entire night then her only real competition was Jon-Pierre.

The staircase stopped at the second floor, which meant that she'd have to search for another way to the next level. A long corridor contained at least a dozen doors. Long shadows cast by the waning light of the lantern made her shiver as her eyes darted to and fro, searching for some unseen hidden threat. She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt as if she was being watched. Shaking off that feeling, she decided to start her search from the hidden rooms here.

Being systematic about it, she started with the first room. It was an ordinary bedroom, perhaps a bit older and dustier than normal, but at one time it might have been considered elegant. There was a double bed, a dresser with a mirror, a small bedside table, and a dirty rug on the floor. Ginny set the lantern down and searched the drawers finding them full of old clothing but nothing out of the ordinary. She looked over the walls, ceiling, and floors carefully and found nothing to suggest that there was anything there.

She was just about to leave when something caught her eye – a figurine of a ballerina poised on its toes in a perfect pirouette. The girl was so beautiful she felt drawn to it, picking it up gingerly and examining it. A small lever on the bottom of the base begged to be pulled and even though her mind screamed not to do it, she found her fingers wouldn't listen. Her breath caught as the figure came to life, twirling on the base and emitting a strange otherworldly melody. She stood motionless watching the ballerina dance and feeling her head grow woozy with the music.

_It's a spell_, her mind screamed. _The object is enchanted. Stop it!_

With a concentrated effort Ginny let the delicate object slip from her fingers and fall to the ground with a crash. The music stopped abruptly; slowly the cobwebs cleared from her reluctant brain and she shook herself awake. A glance at her watch showed that a full half hour had passed since she had entered the room.

She swore violently. That object had obviously been a trap and she had fallen into it head first. The weeks cleaning number twelve, Grimmauld Place flashed before her eyes and she vowed to be more careful in future. She knew better than this!

On guard now, she tore through several other rooms and did not let herself be distracted by tempting objects again, although several did try to get her attention. It wasn't until the fourth bedroom that she ran into another obstacle. It was the first room with a cupboard in it, and she stood in front of the closed door warily. She knew she had no choice but to look since it may lead to one of the hidden rooms, but her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. What if something else was behind that door? Or, what if it was one of the secret rooms and there was a vampire waiting for her? What would she do then?

Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves and set the lantern on the table. Gripping her wand in one hand and the door knob in the other, she flung the door open quickly, hoping to surprise whatever might be inside. There was nothing there.

Relieved, she turned to leave and was stopped cold by what she saw. It was Harry lying dead on the ground, his limbs twisted at an odd angle like he had fallen over backwards without having a chance to even pull his wand. His eyes stared at her accusingly but they were cold and lifeless – he had been struck by the Killing Curse.

She screamed and stepped back, forgetting for an instant that she was in the middle of a Triwizard Task and that this was most likely a boggart. She couldn't breath, her panic was suffocating her. It took her a full minute to collect her thoughts before she could think clearly enough to realize that this was simply a boggart. Harry wasn't really here… it was only an illusion. He was safe outside with Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime she reminded herself.

Shakily, she raised her wand and imagined Harry playing dead like a dog – a semi-morbid, funny trick Fred or George used to play on her when she was little.

"_Riddikulus_!"

With an angry pop the boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke and so did the horrible image. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry," she muttered contritely as she picked up her lantern, "you are going to be the death of me yet."

Moving stealthily, she left the room and headed back out into the corridor. Choosing the next door, she found a set of stairs that ascended to the next floor. _I'll come back to them later_, she thought. To save time she used her wand and outlined an X on the back of the door so she could find it again easily, silently thanking Hermione for the inspiration. Moving quickly, she thoroughly searched the other rooms for any sort of hidden areas but found nothing more than a nest of Doxies, which she narrowly avoided being bitten by, and a nasty ghoul who threw things at her. Overall it was a waste of time, and she had lost her lantern along the way, forcing her to use her wand as her only light source.

Heading back to the stairs, she easily found the right door and opened it cautiously, shining her light upward in a sweeping arc. It didn't even come close to penetrating the inky blackness above, and she shivered again, unable to shake that feeling that something or someone was watching her. Steeling her resolve she quietly stepped up, carefully walking on the edge of the steps so as to avoid the creaks of the old wood. If anything was up there she didn't want it to know she was coming if she could help it. Up above she could see a faint light glowing under the door and, as she approached the top of the stairs, she paused.

_One… two… three!_

She pushed open the door to find a large open room lit by a roaring fire and four closed doors. It was quite empty. For the first time Ginny saw paintings on the walls. There were two enormous life-sized paintings gracing each side of the room facing each other. One was of a short man dressed in military garb sporting a pointed hat, and the other depicted an eighteenth century woman dressed for a ball. Both were quite young. The woman held a fan over her face and hid from Ginny but the man drew his sword, saying something in French that Ginny didn't understand.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I don't understand."

"I askeed," he said in a very heavy accent, "who goez thair?"

"Oh. My name's Ginny... Ginny Weasley," she told him politely, hoping she could convince him to help her find one of the hidden rooms. "I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Wizard! Are you a wi'ch, zen?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am," Ginny declared.

She was not prepared for his violent reaction. He waved his sword around violently. "I waz curzed by a wi'ch," he said angrily. "She put me 'ere."

"Er...who are you?" Ginny asked, her curiosity making her momentarily forget the task she was in the middle of attempting to complete. She had a vague idea that she'd seen him before, but couldn't quite place him.

"My name ez Napoleon Bonaparte," he said, drawing himself up to full height, which wasn't much taller than Ginny.

"I've heard of you," Ginny gasped. "You're a Muggle general, aren't you? A famous Frenchman from history."

He snapped to attention. "I am a Frenchman, but I do not know about zis Muggle," he said drawling out the last word.

"It means that you're not a wizard," Ginny explained.

He sniffed rudely reminding her very much of Malfoy earlier. "Of courze not."

"Who cursed you?" Ginny asked.

He nodded his head to the woman opposite him with a deadly sneer. "She did," he said with distaste.

Ginny turned to the woman behind her. "And who are you?" she asked. "Are you really a witch?"

"Oui, mademoiselle. My name ez Monique De la Fontaine," she said shyly, casting a glance at Napoleon.

"Is he telling the truth?" Ginny asked, genuinely interested now. "Did you curse him?"

"No, I did not," she said as if Ginny had just insulted her. She shot an unhappy look towards the other portrait. "I waz in love wiz him."

"Liar!" Napoleon roared. "We may 'ave been lovers, but 'ow do you explain 'ow I came to be 'ere, Mademoiselle? You are an evil wi'ch!"

"I cast a spell so zat we could be together forever," she cried in anguish. "Instead it 'as been a curse on me!"

"She lies and tell ze truth in ze same breath!" Napoleon said angrily.

"Technically a spell doesn't have to be a curse," Ginny said reasonably. "There are all kinds of spells… jinxes, hexes, standard charms, binding magical contracts. A spell doesn't _have_ to be a curse, you know. Maybe she's telling the truth... Maybe all she wanted was for the two of you to be together forever, so she created these portraits with your personalities to let that happen. That's kind of romantic, isn't it?"

Napoleon seemed to be wavering a bit. He put down his sword.

"Exactly what I have been trying to tell 'im for centuries," Monique said. "He ez a stubborn man, Mademoiselle Weazley."

"I know all about stubborn men," Ginny confided. "I have six brothers and a boyfriend with that bothersome trait. I could write an entire encyclopaedia on the subject."

"Et 'as been terrible!" Monique cried, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes.

Ginny looked over at Napoleon sharply but when she saw the tiniest hint of distress in his face at Monique's tears she decided to try to reason with him.

"Sir..." she began. "Monsieur Bonaparte, this isn't the real you. It's only a reflection of you… like a mirror. The real you died a long time ago as on old man. You became emperor of France, you know."

He sat down on a nearby rock, gobsmacked. "I did? Are you saying zat I may not be cursed? Zat zis," he waved his hand, "may be all an illusion?"

"Oh, you're real," she said quickly, "just not in the way you thought you were. Magical paintings retain the essence of your true personality, not your soul. Monique must love you a lot to listen to you rage at her for over two centuries."

He looked over at Monique. "Ez zis what you 'ave been trying to tell me? Zat you love me?"

"I do love you, Monsieur," she said shyly.

Napoleon looked over at her longingly. "I wish zat we did not 'ave zis distance between us, my dear Monique."

"You can move between paintings, you know," Ginny said. "All the paintings at Hogwarts do it, and if Monique cast the spell to allow you both to be together then I'm certain she probably built that into it. Otherwise, what would be the point?"

"I did," Monique admitted, "but until now I waz too frightened to reveal it."

Napoleon's face took on one of lust as he looked over at his former lover. "Can we... be togezer in ze biblical sense?"

"That's my cue to leave," Ginny said quickly, having no desire to witness the lover's first rendezvous in several hundred years.

"Mademoiselle Weazley," Napoleon said gallantly with a bow, "I 'ave made a grave mistake and you 'ave shown me ze error of my ways. 'Ow can I repay you?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I'm looking for some hidden rooms. They're supposed to have something in them that I need. Do you have any idea where they might be located?"

"Try ze fire," he said with a nod towards the end of the room. "But beware… zer is danger behind ze flames."

"And to repay you zis kindness," Monique added, "I would suggest you try ze kitchen. Zere ez a 'idden room within its walls, but where I cannot say."

Ginny curtsied to them. "Thank you for your help Mademoiselle… Monsieur."

"You are a clever girl, Mademoiselle Weazley," Napoleon said in a bold, booming voice. "Many would 'ave passed us by without a second thought, but you took ze time to stop and listen. Zat ez very wise for one so young."

"Be careful, Mademoiselle," Monique called after her as she turned towards the fireplace.

"I will," Ginny assured her. "Thank you again."

She went to the fireplace and examined it closely. It looked ordinary enough to her, except that it was rather large. She ran her hand over the mantle and fingered the ornate carvings in the wood curiously. Napoleon had said that there was danger in the flames… no, _behind_ the flames. The room must be somewhere behind the fireplace, but how could she get there? Could there be a secret latch or button, a secret door, or was it something else?

She bent down and examined the dancing flames inside the grate, willing them to share their secret. Noticing a faint glow towards the back of the fireplace, she cast a Flame-Freezing charm on the fire, changing the properties of the hot embers to nothing more than a mild warm breeze, making them perfectly harmless to her and her clothing. She had thought about a simple Aguamenti Charm to put the fire out, but the clue said to go through the flames, which could prove a problem if she extinguished them. Stepping inside the grate, she pushed on the bricks in back and was satisfied to feel them give way.

Her heartbeat accelerated. She had just found one of the hidden rooms.

A/N: Thanks to Arnel for her beta services and Melindaleo for her input and idea to use vampires as the First Task. FYI... the First Task is broken into three parts which I will try and post in quick succession. Stayed tuned for Part 2...


	15. The First Task: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Fifteen: The First Task, Part 2**

Ginny tensed, knowing what was on the other side, but when she finally opened the door the room behind the fireplace was empty. Furrowing her brow, she kept her wand out and stepped into the room cautiously. The room was small and narrow. There were no furnishings – only a small table in the middle of the room with a box on it, and a closed coffin at the far end. She kept her wand trained on the coffin and silently crept towards the box.

Nothing moved… nothing stirred. It was definitely odd and it made her nerves do a tap dance. Shouldn't something have happened by now? What was it waiting for… an open invitation?

She was nearly to the box now. Just a few more steps and she'd be there…

She stopped in front of the small table and shakily reached out her left hand to open the box.

_Stop._

A voice in the back of her head screamed that this was too easy. It was supposed to be much harder than this – something was wrong. Nervously she withdrew her hand and glanced at the coffin.

'_Colloportus!' _she said silently, brandishing her wand at the coffin.

Satisfied that whatever was inside would stay put, she opened the lid to the box and pulled out a key, noting that there was one missing.

A shiver ran down her neck, like a cold chill or a sudden draft, and she spun around fully expecting to see a vampire staring at her with hungry, dead eyes… but there was nothing.

It didn't feel right – this wasn't right. But _what_ wasn't right? She had to know.

With sure steps she made her way to the coffin, released the locking spell, and pulled open the lid.

"_Petrificus Totalis!"_ she cried out, but there was nothing there. The coffin was empty.

A scraping noise by the fireplace had her on alert again, and she spun around, her wand drawn. She was just about to utter a curse when Draco Malfoy's blond head came into view.

"Easy there, Weasley," he said, holding his hands aloft. "Save it for the vampires, all right?"

"What are you doing here?" she said coldly, lowering her wand slightly. "I thought you were sitting this one out."

"That was before I was attacked by a bloody Ashwinder," he said, his lips turning downward in a typical Malfoy sneer. "I was dozing on the sofa and it came out of the fire. Luckily one of the embers cracked and it woke me up, or I would have been a goner. I found the eggs and froze them before they could start a fire."

"So you thought you'd follow me," Ginny said in a disgusted voice. "I do all the work and you tag along after me and get the keys that _I_ find. How very Slytherin of you."

He held out a key. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours…"

She gasped. "Where did you find that?"

"Call it a lucky break," he shrugged. "I'll show you where I found it if you agree to stick with me. Something strange is going on here, and I'm getting a very nasty feeling that something's not on the up and up. I don't fancy being on my own in this hell hole."

She eyed him suspiciously. "So, you want me to protect you?" she said with a snort. "Like your overgrown baboons, Crabbe and Goyle?"

His eyes travelled up and down her body appreciatively. "It'd be an improvement, that's for sure, even if you are a _Weasley_," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Malfoy," she snapped. "I don't do child minding."

"Does Potter know that?" he asked. "I bet he can't wait to have a ton of little Weasels and Weaselettes running around all over the place. You could paint nice little scars on their foreheads so everyone will know exactly who they belong to."

"Shove off, Malfoy," she said irritably.

"Hit a little too close to home?" he taunted, looking around the room with bored indifference. Changing the subject, he asked, "So where are the bloody blighters, anyway, do you suppose?"

She restrained herself from hexing him – barely. "Where's who?" she asked impatiently.

"The vampires," he said. "I thought they were supposed to be confined to these rooms. Well, here we are and I don't see them, do you?"

"So what?" she retorted. "Do you _want_ to tangle with one, then? Even you aren't that stupid."

"Look who's calling who stupid," he shot back. "In case you forgot, Weasley, the vampires were supposed to be guarding these keys. Yet the room I found was as empty as this one. That's a bit strange, don't you think?"

She had to admit he had a point. "So, where do you think they went?"

"Frankly, I don't really care," he said, striding over and opening the box. "But I do think it's odd that there's only one key left in here. Same in the other room…" He placed the last remaining key in his pocket with the other one.

"So, Jon-Pierre got here first," she said casually although her mind was racing through the possibilities. "There's no crime in that."

"Unless he had inside knowledge," Malfoy countered. "You Gryffindor's are all alike. You think everyone plays by the rules, but they don't. This Tournament is being hosted by Beauxbaton. Don't you think they want to make certain that a Beauxbaton champion wins the cup this time?"

"They wouldn't…" she stammered. "Certainly, Madame Maxime-"

"…is all about winning," he finished for her. "Especially after the embarrassment of the last Tri-wizard Tournament where Hogwarts had two champions in the running. And then Potter ends up winning the whole thing, even though he should never have been competing in the first place. And now there's the two of us. I know for a fact that Csintalan is spitting tacks that I was picked over any of the Durmstrang lot, and Madame Maxime can't be feeling much better about it. Don't you think they wouldn't do anything to make certain that Bonaccord wins this thing so they can stuff it to Hogwarts?"

"I-I hadn't thought of it like that," she admitted.

"I'm not surprised," he said dryly. "Well, I'm not waiting around here for them to decide to show up." He strode towards the door but paused at the threshold. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand around here all night daydreaming of your perfect boyfriend?"

"Right behind you," she sighed, feeling a little better that she wasn't alone anymore but at the same time even more on edge because she didn't trust Draco Malfoy one little iota. For all she knew, he was playing her like a harp, and that wasn't a pleasant thought at all.

(break)

Draco led her through the fireplace, but instead of the room with the two portraits, she found herself in a completely different place.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around in wonder. It was a grand room with large chandeliers and a finely polished wooden floor.

"Ballroom," Draco said tightly, looking to the right and left with his wand drawn. "What room was it when you entered?"

"Third floor landing…" she answered. "You?"

"Kitchen."

"Is that where you found the other key?" she asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I was looking for something to eat and accidentally leaned too hard on a shelf in the pantry. I literally fell into it."

She giggled at the image of perfect Draco Malfoy scrounging for food and instead finding one of the hidden rooms. "Sounds like something Ron would do."

"Yes… I have noticed that he has a rather large appetite," he retorted, unsurprisingly sounding affronted at being compared to Ron. "Your family's so poor I imagine your mother has to go without shoes just to feed him."

She frowned. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make fun of my family," she said annoyed. "My mother _does_ have to go without just so we can have a good education and the other things that we need. But she's never complained, not even once."

He was quiet for a few moments as they explored the big room, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The tension between them was palpable.

"I shouldn't have said that," he said finally.

"No," she agreed, "you shouldn't have."

"Look, Weasley," he said irritably. "I've grown up believing that the world is a certain way, but the older I get the more I'm not so certain…" His voice trailed off.

"Not so certain of what?"

Instead of answering, he clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall, holding her close to him despite her struggles.

"Quiet," he hissed in her ear.

Her eyes widened as two figures stole into the room. They seemed to glide rather than walk, and their faces were pale white – a sharp contrast to the dark all around them. They seemed to be in a heated argument or discussion. Draco practically dragged her behind a heavy drapery for cover where they watched the two vampires bicker.

"I can smell her, Pavel…" the stockier of the two practically whined. "I know she's been here – might still be here somewhere, hiding... Her scent is strong."

"There's no time for pleasure, Vladimir. It's the other one we want," Pavel roared. "Our instructions are clear. You need to focus. I know you've always had a weakness for virgins, my friend, but she is not our target."

"But the girl, Pavel… you promised. She smells so temptingly sweet…"

"Forget the girl for now, Vladimir!" he roared. "We must find Nadia. The night is half over and our mission is not yet accomplished. We are wasting time."

They moved off into the fireplace and Draco loosened his hold on Ginny.

"That was close," he sighed, sagging against the wall.

"How dare you!" Ginny roared, ignoring his attempts to shush her. "You… you're using me as cover! This isn't about sticking together… it's about saving your own arse. I should have known."

"You don't understand, Ginny," Draco said, his pale eyes pleading. "It's not like that..."

"Stay away from me," she growled, backing away. She turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ginny, wait!" he called after her. "It's not safe!"

"Sod off, Malfoy – I can take care of myself!"

She raced out of the room and found herself in a new part of the house, totally disoriented. Catching her breath, she focused on her task. She had to find the other two keys. As soon as she did that, then she could get out of here.

_Right… Kitchen._

Luckily she found that she was on the ground floor, so finding the kitchen wasn't too difficult. Cautiously she made her way to the pantry, testing all the shelves until she found the one that moved. Just like the other room, this one was also empty except for a coffin and a small table with a box on it. She was just lifting out the remaining key when a voice from behind stopped her cold.

"My, my, my… what 'ave we 'ere, ma cheri?" a silky feminine voice said from behind her.

Ginny turned slowly to face the vampiress she assumed was Nadia staring at her with feral, lustful eyes. She drew her wand.

"St-stay away from me. Don't come any closer!"

Nadia glided into the room causing Ginny to back up until she hit the coffin and found herself trapped.

"Wands do not scare me, mademoiselle," she said serenely.

The vampiress breathed in deeply, as if the very air was intoxicating, reaching out a cold, pale finger and scraping it down Ginny's cheek to her exposed neck.

"You smell lovely, cheri," she said in a seductive, leisurely voice. "I can tell zat you have a lover," her eyes widened, "or perhaps two… Yes, you reek of two _delicious_ male scents, but you 'ave not been spoiled yet, 'ave you? Such a good girl, and so lovely…"

Ginny was frozen in terror, having no idea what to do. She seemed to be caught in Nadia's hypnotic stare. Her mind raced… what would Harry do?

'_Never show your fear of Dark Creatures, Ginny,'_ his calm voice seemed to whisper in her ear._ 'Keep her talking until you can think of a plan to escape…'_

She wasn't certain it was a good plan, but she was willing to give it a try.

"All I came for was they key," she said, jerking away and holding her wand out in front of her. "Now that I have it, it's time for me to go."

Nadia laughed, baring her threatening fangs, and ignored her. "You would make such a lovely vampiress, mademoiselle. Such lovely red hair… such perfect pale skin. Think of ze advantages… immortality, strength… you could 'ave many lovers, no? Or perhaps kiss your one true love and spend eternity togezer. So many possibilities…"

"You… you're supposed to have on collars," Ginny stammered. "I know you can't bite me."

The vampiress bared her neck. "You are mistaken, cheri. I 'ave no restraining collar. There is nothing preventing me from-"

Three things happened simultaneously. The vampiress uttered a high-pitched shriek and prepared to strike at the same time Ginny shot off a blazing ray of light that caused Nadia to stumble and a powerful smell of garlic filled her nostrils. As if being chased by the devil, Nadia fled the room with an angry wail and disappeared as Ginny sagged against the coffin in relief.

"Easy there, Weasley," Draco Malfoy's voice said from the shadows. "That garlic won't deter her for long. I suggest we get out of here fast before she finds the other two."

"Draco?" Ginny said, looking up in surprise. "Did you do that? I thought I told you to sod off."

He chuckled. "Yes, I did. Good thing Malfoys don't take orders from blood traitors or you'd be Nadia's toy about now," he said in an almost teasing voice.

"Yeah," she shivered. "Good on that, even though you _are_ still a git. Why'd you come back?"

"I went after you to try and explain, but I saw Nadia get here first and when I saw her go to attack you I did the only thing I could think of." He said waved his hand over his nose. "Bloody awful smell! No wonder they hate it." He motioned towards the door. "Shall we?"

Against her better judgement she nodded.

Outside the pantry he pointed his wand to a door to the right. "She took off in that direction. I suggest we go left." He turned and pointed his wand at a winding set of stairs she hadn't noticed before.

"Sounds good to me," she said, shoving past him and to the stairs.

He paused before following her and waved his wand in an arc. _"Alium Aspergo!" _Immediately the same scent of garlic filled the air.

"That's to cover our scent and buy us some time. The smell will take awhile to dissipate," he explained, as he closed the door behind them and waved his wand over it silently uttering another spell. "And that's to create the illusion that the door is actually a wall. Hopefully she didn't notice the staircase."

"Handy," she commented dryly as they climbed the stairs that seemed to go on forever. She committed to memory his garlic incantation and hoped that she could replicate it if she needed to.

"Listen, Weasley…" he said seriously. "I hate to say it but I think it's time we used these medallions to get out of here. Those creatures didn't have the restraining collars on, and they're dangerous. I don't want to spend an eternity as a blood sucking vampire, and I don't think you do either. Whatever's going on here is nothing short of sabotage. There were supposed to be safety precautions… Being a brave Gryffindor, you probably think I'm a coward. But really, I think it's just being realistic. We're no match for them."

She nodded. "I agree." His shocked expression amused her. "Gryffindors are brave, not stupid," she said. "There's no good reason for me to risk my life for a few galleons. I say we cut our losses. I mean, we have two keys each – that's enough. Besides, I promised my family I'd be careful, and this wasn't part of the bargain."

"Okay," he said. "So long as we're agreed. I wouldn't leave you on your own, you know. Potter would murder me if I left you in a house full of vampires on the loose."

She refrained from retorting that she made her own decisions, knowing that it would only be her pride talking. He was right – Harry probably _would_ murder him if he left her all alone. Then again, knowing Harry he was likely to blame Malfoy for their predicament. By silent agreement they pulled the medallions out from under their robes, clutching their respective wands in the opposite hand.

"All we do is touch them, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed, "that's what she said."

He shrugged. "See you on the other side then, Weasley."

She closed her eyes and touched her wand to the medallion, expecting to feel the familiar tug of a Portkey. Nothing happened. Cautiously she cracked an eyelid and saw Draco standing in the same spot frowning.

"Was there an incantation?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so."

Angrily, he tore it off his necklace and threw it against the wall. "Bloody brilliant," he growled.

"I suppose we go with either plan B or C then," Ginny said logically.

"Which is…?"

"…Either wait it out till morning or find the third key." She sighed. "I don't see any other options. Personally, I vote to keep looking. I can't stand sitting around and doing nothing."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath," he said tiredly.

She nodded. They were silent as they climbed the stairs slowly, each lost in thought.

"Er… thanks for helping me out back there," she finally said to break the awkward moment.

"How about we call it even?" he said stiffly. "And for the record, I _was_ using you back there to cover my scent, but I wouldn't have let them hurt you. Just so we're clear."

"Right," Ginny said, grateful that he was honest with her for a change. They paused and sat down on the steps for a rest, the tips of their wands glowing amber in the darkness.

"Hmm… so you and Potter haven't…?"

"Haven't_ what_?" she bristled, grateful he couldn't see her blush but angry that he'd even dare ask such a personal question.

He shrugged. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I just figured you would have already, that's all." He chuckled. "Unless there's something wrong with him…?"

"There's nothing wrong with him, _Malfoy_," she said indignantly, not knowing why she was even bothering to defend Harry to this git. "We're just not ready to go that extra step yet. If you must know, he respects me enough not to force anything. Not that it's any of _your_ business."

"So, you're the type that waits until marriage," he said knowingly. "Never would have pegged you for one of those, Weasley."

"What gives you the right to peg me as anything, you foul git!" she exclaimed. "I'm not some scarlet woman, you know."

"But you're not that innocent, are you?" he said frankly. "You've had your share of boyfriends before Potter, and from what Nott tells me, the two of you are quite cosy most of the time. He even said that the others on the train made a pact to cover for you when you want to spend some time alone together."

"How does he know that?" Ginny snapped without thinking. "He wasn't supposed to know about that."

Malfoy laughed. "Ah ha! I was right!"

"Look, Malfoy," she said as calmly as she could. "I love Harry with my whole heart and he loves me. We've been through a lot together and one of these days I hope to make a life with him. So, whatever nasty thoughts you have of us, just get them out of your head. This isn't just a casual fling for either of us. It's forever."

He was silent for awhile as he seemed to absorb this information. "I thought I had a forever once, but I was wrong," he said thoughtfully.

"You and Parkinson?" she asked.

"Actually, no," he said, shaking his head. "No, this was someone else. We… didn't make it public or anything. Things happened, and then it was over before it ever really got started." His mask of indifference suddenly seemed to slip back in place. "Pansy was my father's choice, and nobody crosses my father, not even me. It was for the best."

Ginny knew all too well what Lucius Malfoy was capable of, but she didn't comment. Instead she asked, "So, what happened to her… the other one, I mean?"

"She got over it," he said cavalierly, "and so did I."

He stood up abruptly. "I think we've rested long enough. If we don't keep moving I think they may figure out about that false wall, and then we'll be caught. I'll go first." He started to move upwards carefully and she followed him, her thoughts a jumbled mass of contradictions, wondering which was the real Draco Malfoy… the one with the mask or the one without.


	16. The First Task: Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.

**Chapter Sixteen: The First Task, Part 3**

At the top they found themselves in what looked to be servant's quarters, judging from the sparse furnishings and plainness of the rooms compared to the rest of the house. This particular wing of the mansion seemed to be isolated from the rest of the house, for all intents and purposes hidden, which to Ginny's minds could be both good and bad. They could easily hide here for as long as they needed, yet if they didn't find another way out they could also be trapped. She said as much to Draco, but he shook his head.

"Servants always have lots of ways of getting to the other parts of the house," he said with authority. "The entrances and exits are just cleverly concealed."

She gave him a withering look, rolling her eyes. "I thought Malfoy Manor was run by a staff of House Elves. I wouldn't think they'd have need of hidden doorways, or that you would even be aware of the comings and goings of your lesser, for that matter."

Draco didn't seem to notice her sarcasm. "Of course we had House Elves. But _someone_ had to tell them what to do all day," he said, as if it should be perfectly obvious. "They can't be expected to have the intelligence to run the house by themselves. Besides, father refused to let a House Elf act as nanny, so there was always a separate staff employed to take care of me when I was younger. I liked to spy on the human servants to amuse myself. It could usually produce quite useful blackmail to get me whatever I wanted."

"Okay then," she said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from telling him exactly what she thought of that, "what do you think? Search for the last key, or hole up here until sunrise and just wait it out. Personally, I vote for the first option."

To her surprise he agreed. "All right, then. Have it your way."

She did a double take. "You're actually agreeing with me?" She paused in mid stride and regarded him suspiciously. "Why?"

He shrugged. "The faster we find that third key, the sooner we get out of this dump. If I stick with you I'll be back in my quarters sipping tea and soaking in a hot bath by sunrise. Besides, as I see it, you owe me Weasley."

"What!" she cried indignantly, only remembering at the last minute to mute her irate voice. "Whatever for?"

"You goaded me into submitting my name. I had no intentions of putting my name in that bloody goblet." His expression was tight but smug. It was clear he absolutely believed what he said, but that wasn't what Ginny focused on.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed feeling vindicated. "I knew you had no intentions of actually going through with it." She paused curiously. "So if you're not here to compete, then why are you here?"

"If you must know," he said carelessly, "I hated the cold. Durmstrang makes Hogwarts look like a summer resort."

"Hmmm..."

His brows knitted together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"Look," he said in an exasperated voice. "I have my reasons for being here, and most of them have to do with moving on. I couldn't stay where I was and I couldn't go back. So I seized the opportunity when the opportunity presented itself, like the true Slytherin that I am. That's all."

She stared at him in amazement. "That's got to be the most truthful thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"I am capable of it once in a while." Abruptly he changed the subject. "I'll start in this room and you search over there," he said, pointing to a smaller room up ahead. "I suggest that you stay away from that end over there," he warned, pointing down the corridor. "That's probably the main entranceway to the upper levels and the most likely place the vamps will come from."

She nodded.

The room she entered was very bare, so it didn't take her long to search it, although she took great care not to be surprised by another Boggart. She didn't need to see _that_ image again, especially with Malfoy around. They met back in the corridor.

"Nothing," she said, dusting the dirt from her hands.

"Me either."

He looked around then up. "Let's try up there."

She looked up but saw nothing unusual. "The ceiling?" she asked, perplexed.

He waved his wand and an opening appeared, along with a rope ladder that unravelled by magic. "No, Weasley… not the ceiling – the attic."

"Right."

Ginny grabbed the rope ladder and started climbing before he could make any more snide comments. She should have thought of it on her own – it was a pretty common thing to hide the entrance to the attic by magical concealment after all – but she hadn't even thought about that once since walking into this house. In future she vowed to be more cognisant of her surroundings and start thinking like a Triwizard Champion.

The attic was dank and dusty, smelling of mould, mildew, and mothballs. It was full of all kinds of junk, some threatening and some non-threatening. She knew better than to touch anything, but she looked around with interest. There was a dressmaker's dummy with an old ball gown on it similar to the one Monique had been wearing in the portrait downstairs, lots of old trunks and suitcases, some old furniture covered in cloth, and a rack of old clothes that looked to be disintegrating before her very eyes. Against the wall were shelves with old tattered books, even older tattered hats, and various odds and ends including a serpent statue with glittering red eyes and some sinister looking tribal masks. It was filthy, and cluttered with useless junk.

"Nasty," Malfoy commented dryly upon seeing it. He shone his wand about and the more he looked the more pronounced his frown.

"Well," Ginny said practically. "If I was going to hide a room, this is where I'd do it. We'll never get through all this junk!"

"Just watch where you step and make your way to the end," he said anxiously. "And for goodness sake, don't touch anything!"

"I _know_ that," she said hotly. Cautiously she made her way around the piles of discarded rubbish. It was like an obstacle course, made all the more difficult by the lack of light. Underneath her feet Ginny could hear the floorboards creak ominously and give ever so slightly. She was beginning to suspect that the floor might be rotten when…

_Crash!_

She spun around, her wand at the ready, but there was no one there, not even Draco. Her heart sped up as she shone her light down, spotting a large, gaping hole in the floor. A muffled moan could be heard from below. Slinking up to the edge, she illuminated the room below. Luckily, Draco had picked a good spot to fall through because he had landed in the middle of a large bed, having torn right through the canopy.

"Are you all right?" she called down, amused.

"Bloody brilliant," he grumbled, pushing himself up. "Glad to be out of there, though."

"Stand back while I jump," she said. Securing her wand, she swung out and dropped neatly onto the bed in a cloud of dust.

They both sneezed. "This place _could_ use a good House Elf," Draco deadpanned.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "If they have one, it's obviously like Kreacher."

"Kreacher?" he asked absently, sounding bored already. They moved about the rather large room checking it out.

"A nasty old House Elf that now belongs to Harry," she explained as she looked under the bed. "He used to belong to his godfather, Sirius Black."

"Oh, _him_," he said from the other side of the room where he was examining the walls. "Yes, I heard mother and father talking about that elf once. I got the impression he was a rather good servant."

"Only if you qualify nastiness and deceitfulness as good qualities, which I'm sure you do," she snorted, choosing to leave out the fact that Harry had recently seen a better side of Kreacher.

"Touché," he said with a smirk. He sauntered back towards her. "You know, you're almost funny Weasley, for a blood traitor."

"And you'd be charming, Malfoy," she shot back, "if you weren't such a foul git."

They looked at each other intently for a minute and then broke out laughing. A moment of companionable silence developed between them, and then out of the blue Draco said something that shocked her down to her toes.

"Potter's a lucky man."

She furrowed her brows seriously, suddenly uncomfortable with this conversation. "I'm the lucky one," she said emphatically, leaving no room for doubt.

He chuckled. "If you ever decide to wise up and dump him, you can always call me. Even if you are a _Weasley_." He wrinkled his nose in mock contempt.

"Fat chance, Malfoy," she said jovially, relieved to be back to the banter. "Why take up with a frog when I already have a prince?"

"Prince Potter the Pompous…" he sneered contemptuously. "Now _that_ I can believe."

"So, you're back to Sir Malfoy the Malicious, then?"

"Not even close…" he said, displaying a sly grin, "…Weasley the Wench."

"Ooo, good one!" she laughed approvingly, warming up to the game.

"Hmm… better be Weasley the Weird, then."

"Okay," she smirked. "...Malfoy the Maggot."

He smoothed his blond hair. "That's not funny."

She let out a hearty chuckle at his expression. "Oh yes, it is," she assured him.

They were having such a good time exchanging insults as they searched that they almost missed the noise outside. Immediately they shut up and listened, their game forgotten.

"I heard it coming from the direction of this wing," Vladimir's voice could be heard saying. "I'm certain of it."

"Did Nadia take care of the other one?" Pavel asked snappishly.

"She has not reported," Vladimir answered in a simpering voice. Clearly he was the subservient of the two. "I can only assume that she's still on the hunt."

At that very moment Nadia's head popped out of the hole in the ceiling, hissing a murderous sound of rage that made Ginny freeze in terror. Draco, on the other hand, reacted instantly. With a steady hand he sprayed the entire room with garlic just as the other two burst in the door, gagging at the stench.

Mastering her fear, Ginny mustered up as much concentration as she could and bellowed the incantation for sunlight, shooting a wide beam of light in an arc that hit all three of them in the face, repelling them.

But Nadia wasn't going to be deterred this time. Like a panther stalking prey, she jumped into the room and leapt towards Ginny to tear her wand from her hands. Ginny managed to duck at the last minute and got her full in the face with the light incantation, causing boils to sprout up on Nadia's pale skin immediately. The vampiress shrieked in rage but backed away, clutching her face in pain.

"Door!" Draco yelled as he kicked away the screaming, writhing male vampires he had just hexed and lunged for the corridor, Ginny not far behind him. The three dark creatures were struggling to their feet when Ginny slammed it closed.

"_Colloportus!_" she commanded breathlessly, sealing the vampires inside.

"Run!" Draco shouted, taking off. "That won't hold them long."

Sure enough, just as Ginny took off after him they heard banging and scraping noises from inside, as if the vampires were trying to tear down the door and wall. She used Draco's spell to shoot more garlic over her shoulder to confuse them in case they got out. They were just rounding the corner when a scaly white hand came through the old plaster grasping air.

"Where to?" Ginny asked, not daring to look back.

Draco pointed to an open door at the end of the corridor. "There! I think it's a library. Maybe it has a fireplace in it."

They raced inside and magically sealed the door, relieved that it did indeed have a fireplace. Draco was just reaching for the Floo powder when Ginny stopped and stared at the rows and rows of books.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing her odd behaviour.

"Dad used to read these Muggle mystery novels that always had a secret room behind a bookcase," she said staring around her in awe. "Do you think it's possible?"

He shrugged, "Worth a try, but let's do it fast."

Together they began pulling books off the shelves as high up as they could reach. Ginny's hand pulled the release just as banging began at the sealed door. The opening clicked, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically, pulling hard. "It's not moving!"

The banging was intense now. They only had seconds before the three collarless vampires would be on top of them with their deadly bite.

"Move those books!" Draco yelled, kicking them away. "They're blocking it!"

They began kicking away the books just as the door splintered open. Draco jerked the hidden door open as the vampires tumbled into the room behind them.

The box was too far away… they'd never make it.

"Summon them!" Ginny screamed as she pointed her own wand to the box.

"_Accio key!_" they shouted at the same time, holding out their hands as the two remaining keys in the box came soaring into their outstretched fingers. Both former Seekers, they caught the flying objects as easily as a Snitch. Ginny saw the hideously disfigured face of Nadia just in front of her as she Portkeyed out of the house, clutching the last of the three keys tightly in her fist.

They both landed in a heap in the middle of a stadium full of cheering people, bruised and exhausted. Draco struggled to his feet first and then reached for Ginny's hand, pulling her up with him. They hugged each other tightly and laughed, forgetting their animosity in the midst of what they had just been through.

"Good show, Ginevra," he said smiling as he pulled away and touched her face tenderly.

"You too, Draco," she laughed, looking up at his dirt-smudged face with a grin. They both reeked of filth and garlic, and their robes were dishevelled and torn.

She suddenly became aware of the shouting crowd and looked up.

_Harry._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, his face a mixture of shock, anger, and betrayal. He looked ready to hex something… or _someone_.

Draco saw it too and paled even more, but the sneer was back as he glared at his old enemy in cold defiance and gripped his wand tightly.

Hastily, she stepped away from him and took a step towards Harry whose face darkened even more. She paused in confusion, wondering why he was looking at her that way. Hadn't she almost died in there?

Then it hit her. He was a judge. Of course he knew what had happened inside the house. He had probably witnessed it all, including her conversations with Draco. He wasn't angry at all, he was jealous.

Her face turned from confusion to hard determination in an instant. Their eyes locked and he seemed rooted to the spot, afraid to move. In an instant she stormed the distance between them, not caring that she almost knocked the wind out of him as their bodies collided. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him deliberately with everything she had, grateful when she heard him exhale and relax under her attack.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart, staring at each other. Harry's face had softened, but it was still wary and uncertain.

"Don't you dare doubt me for an instance, Harry Potter," she said fiercely, her eyes attesting to how serious she meant every word. "No matter what you _think_ you saw, you'd better remember… I love you and _you_ alone. Understand?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Just so we've got that straight," she said firmly.

"So, you ran into trouble, then?" he said mildly, arching one eyebrow as he took in her appearance.

She laughed and shook her head tiredly. "You could say that. Thank goodness for Draco or I might have been Nadia's next meal."

"Right," he said uncertainly, shooting another dark look in Draco's direction.

The ex-Slytherin-turned-Durmstrang student was shaking Csintalan's hand heartily. The other judges were making their way over to them one by one as the crowd of students who had waited outside the majority of the night continued to cheer excitedly and band music played from somewhere in the stands.

"I owe you an apology," she said, forcing Harry to look back at her so she had his full attention. "Let me start by saying you were right, Triwizard Tournaments are _very_ dangerous."

She grinned impishly and was rewarded by a laugh.

"You were brilliant in there," he said sincerely. "When we learned that the vampires were loose and you were trapped, I almost lost my mind with worry. I wanted to rush in there and save you, but nothing we tried worked. Whoever was behind this used spells even the teachers couldn't break. It was Dark Magic, Ginny – an inside job. And whoever did it also went to great lengths to keep me away from here tonight."

Remembering his disappearance earlier, her heart skipped a beat. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "You?"

The enthusiastic cheers of her fellow Hogwarts friends met her ears and she grinned. "Never better."

She hugged him again and he picked her up and spun her around wildly as she shrieked with exhilaration and joy, loving him so much she thought she might burst. As they spun, she was satisfied to hear the clinking of three keys from the depth of her pocket.

_Only two more tasks to go_, she thought as she saw Professor McGonagall and the other judges head their way.

_But I'll worry about that tomorrow..._

Harry leaned in for another searing kiss before McGonagall and the others got to them.

…_or perhaps, after the Yule Ball._

**A/N:** The last key acted as a Portkey so long as all three keys were somewhere on the body. Both Ginny and Malfoy had the other two keys in their pockets and when they caught the third key it automatically triggered the Portkey. In case you forgot, Madame Maxime explained this to the champions in chapter thirteen. Thanks as always to Arnel for her beta services.


	17. Recap, Take One

**Chapter Seventeen: ****Recap, Take One**

"I can't believe that you and Malfoy tied for second place," Ron grumbled. Ginny and Harry were cuddled together on his bed in front of the compact mirror, relating all of the events of the night before to his two best friends back at Hogwarts. "And that Bonaccord bloke ended up taking first? That sounds dodgy, if you ask me," he added with a shake of his head. "The wireless said that he made it back hours ahead of Ginny and Malfoy. Why didn't he run into the bloodthirsty trio?"

"I agree," Harry said. "It does feel like something's off."

"I thought Madame Maxime had installed safety charms," Hermione said disapprovingly. "What happened to those?"

Ginny snorted. "They didn't work very well, did they? But no one's saying why yet. They're supposedly still investigating. McGonagall was livid."

"If it was sabotage, what would be the gain?" Hermione mused.

"So the Beauxbatons champion would win," Harry answered immediately.

"I don't think so," Ginny said shaking her head. "According to what I overheard, they were after Malfoy. And he knew it, too. At one point he admitted he was using me to mask his scent so they wouldn't find him. He didn't seem confused as to why they wanted him, either. But I can't figure out why. I mean, Malfoy? He's a git, but what would vampires want with him?"

"He had a strange conversation with Monsieur Fortier just before they went into the task," Harry reminded her.

"That was strange," Ginny agreed. "It was very pointed, wasn't it?"

Hermione cleared her throat noisily. "Some of us were stuck at Hogwarts worried sick about you two," she said tetchily. "We didn't have the pleasure of hearing Monsieur Fortier's speech."

Ginny flushed. "Sorry. It was something about Narcissa's taste in jewellery. There was more going on below the surface there, I'm sure of it. Fortier was trying to allude to something and it was clear that Malfoy knew exactly what he was talking about."

"He said that he met Draco's parents once at a dinner party," Harry told them, "and that Draco looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Then he said that Narcissa was a beautiful woman with exquisite taste in jewellery."

"Do you think Malfoy's got something they want?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What could Malfoy possibly have?" Ron said from the other side of the mirror. "I thought he was a pauper… flat broke."

"But he's still a Malfoy," Hermione said. "Who knows what he's hiding? I'm sure Narcissa had loads of jewellery, some quite rare and expensive. They are one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. Perhaps there's a special piece that Monsieur Fortier is referring to."

"Could you ask Tonks to do some checking?" Harry asked them. "Maybe she knows if Narcissa had something Fortier might want. They are related, after all. It might even be a Black family heirloom."

Hermione sighed deeply. "Well, at least you're both safe. We were really worried about you yesterday, Harry."

"I wish I could remember what happened after that IWA agent left," Harry said, rubbing his temple. It was still sore from hitting the pavement when he was stunned from behind. "It's all a blank until just before the tournament started. I'm not even certain how I ended up at the Triwizard tent."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "At least you're all right, even if you can't tell us where you were. I'll have you here, alive and safe, over missing or dead any day – memory or not. Really, Harry… you take far too many chances."

He chuckled lightly and kissed her back on the forehead. "Coming from the woman who took on a house full of unrestrained, hungry vampires…"

"Only three," she said modestly, but her cheeks warmed at his obvious admiration and open affection.

"So, Ginny..." Hermione said in a slightly high pitched tone. Harry supposed she wanted to remind them that they weren't alone, a technique that worked because they both startled at the sound of her voice. "Have you picked your gown for the Yule Ball?"

Harry groaned inwardly at the mere thought of the Yule Ball. Once again, he would be front and centre, especially for the dancing. It was a tradition for the champions and their dates to open the Yule Ball with a dance. At least this time, though, he would be with someone he actually cared to impress. He and Ginny had been meaning to practice so he would feel more comfortable, although Harry doubted he'd ever feel comfortable in front of hundreds of people as he made a fool of himself on the dance floor. But he was determined to try to master the art of dancing for Ginny's sake, or at least do well enough so as to not embarrass her. Besides that, Ron and Hermione had gotten permission as Head Boy and Girl to attend. It would be great to see them in person, instead of through a tiny mirror.

"Fleur's taking care of it. Eet's my Chreestmas Preseent," Ginny told Hermione in her best Fleur accent causing all of them to laugh. "When do you think you'll be here?"

"Professor McGonagall is letting us use her portal because of Fleur's condition," Hermione said. "Amanda and Charlie can't make it – Amanda's sister is getting married and they're attending the wedding. Amanda's the maid of honour and Charlie's to be a groomsman. The twins are too busy this time of the year with the shop, and your parents are going to wait to come for the Third Task. But we should be there around late afternoon on Christmas Eve. Bill and Fleur have made arrangements to stay in the Inn down the road, but we were hoping..." her voice trailed off.

"You can camp out in my room, Hermione," Ginny said quickly, picking up on the hint faster than Harry. "And Ron can camp out in here with Harry."

"Are you certain there will be enough space?" Hermione worried.

"Are we wizards and witches, or aren't we?" Harry said with a grin. "I know you know how to do the enlargement spell, Hermione. But I don't think it'll be necessary. Just bring two of the sleeping bags we used on the Horcrux hunt. We'll put a cushioning charm on the floor and take turns sleeping in the bed. There's plenty of room... if we don't need to move around much." He paused, looking around at the tiny compartment then added, "But I'd pack light, if I were you."

"Excellent, mate," Ron said with relief. "I wasn't fancying spending my Christmas stuck in an Inn with those two. They came for the weekend to visit Charlie and Amanda last week. Did you know that half-Veela get extremely cranky when pregnant? I actually felt sorry for Bill. He can't do anything right these days." He sighed. "Fleur seems so different now that she's pregnant."

"Really... she wasn't _that_ bad," Hermione said. "All women tend to get a little cranky when expecting, but the difference is that Veela lose their charm during pregnancy so you're not besotted by her like you normally are, Ron. She's not so perfect in your eyes anymore." Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes twinkling.

"I never thought she was perfect, Hermione," Ron said indignantly, his voice laced with sarcasm. "She's not _you_, is she?"

"Well, the way you were ogling her this summer in that bikini, one would never know it!" she retorted crossly.

"I never 'ogled' my sister-in-law!" Ron retorted, his face heating up. "All I said was that the suit was a nice colour. It matched her eyes."

"Somehow I doubt it was her eyes you were looking at," Hermione snorted.

Ginny and Harry watched them go at each other for a few minutes like a tennis match until they became bored with the banter. After unsuccessfully trying to get their attention several times during the heated argument that ensued, Harry eventually just closed the compact to give his best friends some privacy.

When he looked up, Ginny was fingering the golden keys she had gotten from the First Task. "I wonder what purpose they'll serve. They only told us to keep them safe, and that we'd find out more when we get closer to the next task."

"Keys open locks," Harry said shrugging. "Maybe they'll be used to open something like a door or a chest, although in this competition nothing is what it appears. Remember the egg? It contained a clue. Maybe these give you hints or clues, too. See how each one looks different and has different markings on it? They look like runes to me. If I were you, I'd ask Hermione when she gets here," he suggested. "She knows loads more than the two of us put together and may be able to give you some insight. The main thing is to keep them safe, though. Where are you going to hide them?"

"I haven't decided," she said with a frown. "For now I'm sleeping with them under my pillow."

"If you need any help, just let me know," he offered. "I learned loads about protection spells over the last few years, you know."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she pocketed the keys. "But I'll figure something out on my own."

Trying not to be hurt by her refusal to let him help, he changed the subject. "I have a surprise. Professor McGonagall told me this afternoon that we've been invited to attend and outing. All the Beauxbatons students fourth year and up are going to Paris the weekend before Christmas. Apparently, it's tradition – a chance to do some last minute Christmas shopping – similar to our Hogsmeade weekends. She's letting us stay the night in the city to do some sight-seeing if we want, since we are all of age. There's a wizard hotel in the city similar to the Leaky Cauldron near the magical shopping district. That's where we'll Floo in and out of when we go."

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up in excitement. Then her expression darkened. "I wonder how much it'll cost? I'm certain the price of the room alone would wipe out my shopping money. Maybe I'll just come back with the others."

"Ginny, you know I can cover your expenses if you'd just let me."

"I can't take your money, Harry," she insisted. "It's not right. And anyway, Mum would throw a fit if I let you. My ears are still ringing from that last Howler – I don't fancy another one."

Her mum had sent her a Howler when she found out about Ginny joining the Beauxbatons delegation. Harry had also gotten an earful for allowing her to do something so foolish, and her two brothers at Hogwarts had each received their own personal Howlers. Lucky for the Weasley siblings and Harry, the Howlers had all arrived at the same time during breakfast in the Great Hall. One glance at each other and they were in perfect agreement – open them together and the combined noise would cancel each other's out, resulting in a mass of shrieking and screaming that would be basically unintelligible to the casual outsider. But those that knew Molly Weasley well had no trouble understanding the mixed up messages – bottom line, she was furious. Luckily she'd had time to calm down about it and her letters lately had been more worried than angry.

"Why not ask Luna to split a room, then?" he suggested. "It would save you money and then you'd have more left over for your shopping. I'll pay for the food. Your Mum can't object to your boyfriend treating his girl to a meal now and again, can she?"

"I suppose not," she said perking up. He could see the wheels inside her head turning with a plan. "I'll ask Luna as soon as I see her."

He smiled. "Excellent. I've never been in a big city other than London before," he said. "I wonder what it'll be like?"

"I expect that we'll hear a lot of French," she giggled, cuddling into him. "Do you know anything about the French exchange system?"

"The Muggle money is the Euro," Harry said, tightening his arms around her. "I've heard it's easy to figure out, so I'm not worried about that. As for wizard money, I know they use Doubloons instead of Galleons. The Galleon is doing poorly against the Doubloon, so I hear, and so the exchange rate isn't as good as it was before the war. You'll have to take that into consideration. Besides the Doubloons, they also have Reales and Pistoles. That's all I know, really. But I'm sure McGonagall will cover the basics after she makes the official announcement."

"I hope I have enough." Her eyes grew dreamy. "Do you think we'll get to see the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre?"

Harry shrugged. "If you want." It didn't matter to him since he'd never really thought about it before.

"I've always wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower," Ginny said in a far-off voice. "I imagine it to feel like being on top of the world, looking out over the most romantic city on the planet... feeling the wind whipping through my hair. Or exploring the Louvre hand in hand with the man I love – Monet, Rembrandt, Picasso, all the greats in one place."

Harry laughed. "When you put it like that then, yeah... we'll definitely try to go there."

She squeezed him tightly. "It's going to be wonderful, isn't it?"

"Looking forward to it," Harry agreed, smiling down at her. Rolling his body towards her, he shifted so that her mouth was level with his. "You realise that we're all alone in my room on top of my bed, don't you?" He trailed a hand down her jean clad thigh suggestively.

She smiled as her hand wandered under his t-shirt, eliciting a small groan from him as she spread her fingers and caressed his skin. "I hadn't a clue," she said mischievously, her eyes dancing. "Thanks for pointing that out."

The mood had changed between them in an instant, suddenly becoming more serious – almost electrically charged.

"Just stating the obvious," he said in a slightly strangled voice, his mouth hovering over hers. She smelled so sweet and her lips looks so tempting that he felt his mind clouding over in a haze. "It'd be a shame to waste the opportunity, after all," he breathed.

"I quite agree," she responded in kind, crushing her mouth to his painfully. Their bodies intertwined immediately of their own accord as they lost themselves to each other, giving in to the moment totally but holding back just a little. They were becoming experts on just how far to push each other without crossing the line, but lately the line was starting to become more than a little blurred.

It was a long time before they finally broke it off and Ginny had snuck back into her own room, but it had definitely been an evening neither would forget any time soon. Harry lay back in his bed, a satisfied grin on his face, marvelling that they hadn't been caught out yet for spending so much time alone together in each others' rooms. Thank goodness Gryffindors stuck together. He should definitely treat Colin and Cory to a butterbeer once they got to Paris – provided they had time in between the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre.

**A/N:** _I haven't abandoned, I've just been MIA in Real Life. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Even if I haven't responded back, I really appreciate each and every word of encouragement. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._


	18. Weekend in Paris

**Chapter Eighteen: Weekend in Paris**

L'hôtel de la Magie was nothing like the Leaky Cauldron. It was a grand, opulent establishment that looked hundreds of years old but gleamed as if it was brand new. The crystal chandeliers and baroque furnishings were reminiscent of Beauxbatons Academy, but the mood of the establishment was more formal. The moment they stepped out of the Floo an eager bellhop dressed in a trim uniform with rows of brass buttons rushed forward to collect them.

"Ah... ze 'Ogwarts party," he exclaimed in a stiff voice. "Eet ez our pleazure to serve you in our establishment." His eyes found Harry easily and seemed to focus on him when he said this, practically ignoring the other students clustered around him. "Eef you need anyzing at all during your stay at our hôtel, my name ez Paschal. I will be 'appy to assist you."

He bowed at the waist, his eyes never leaving the object of his attention.

"Erm... thanks," Harry said as the others stared on in awe. "Where's the check in?"

"There ez no need for your group to check in, Meester Pottaire," Paschal said in his heavy French accent. "All arrangements 'ave been made prior to your arrival. If you weel follow me, I shall show you to your rooms."

"Hang on," Harry said suspiciously. "Professor McGonagall never mentioned this. She gave us specific instructions. We were to go to the desk and secure our rooms first and then meet her here in the lobby at half past ten. Are you saying that isn't necessary?"

"Oui, Mr. Potter," Paschal said with a confused expression on his young face. "Your party's rooms 'ave been paid for already. We 'ave been expecting you."

"Excellent!" Colin said with a grin, high fiving Cory.

"Who paid for them?" Ginny asked, shooting them a warning look to settle them down.

"Monsieur Fortier," Paschal said proudly. "You are to be 'is guests zis weekend. He is ze owner of zis hôtel."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled a warning. He didn't trust Fortier, and this new information wasn't welcome news. He and Ginny exchanged worried looks while the others congratulated each other on their luck.

"I don't like it," Harry said quietly so that only Ginny could hear. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Ginny said. "But it's not like he singled us out. He's paid for everyone's rooms, not just ours."

"Come on you two," Tony said. The Ravenclaw motioned them to join the group which was trailing after Paschal while they had been talking.

They all followed the bellhop, crowding into a brass lift that shot upwards like a bullet. The only thing that compared to it was taking off on his Firebolt, although judging from the green faces all around him most of the Hogwarts delegates didn't enjoy flying as much as he and Ginny. She was the only other one with a big smile on her face. In no time the brass doors opened and the sixteen students spilled out.

"That was horrible!" Aurora moaned to her best friend Lynn. "We should remember to ask for a slower speed next time."

"You can adjust the speed?" Amie said in surprise.

"Of course," Aurora, the wealthy Slytherin, sniffed offhandedly. "All the _best_ hotels have adjustable lifts. All you need to do is ask the lift operator to keep it slow and give him a healthy tip for his trouble."

"Oh," Amie replied, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Ginny linked arms with Amie in a show of solidarity. "Well, this is the nicest hotel _I've_ ever been in. I didn't know that either," she assured her.

"Ef you weel follow me..." Paschal said, cutting through the assembled students. "I weel show you to your rooms. This way, s'il vous plaît."

Ginny pulled Amie along after Paschal, throwing her nose up slightly as she passed the Slytherin girls. However, as he made to follow his girlfriend and fellow Gryffindor, Harry heard Aurora and Lynn snigger about Ginny's comment.

"I wouldn't expect _her_ to have stayed in anything better than a barn anyway," Lynn said in a low wicked voice, earning her a giggle from Aurora. "She is a _Weasley_, after all. I don't understand what Potter sees in her."

"A lot more than he could ever see in two silly, backstabbing Slytherins," he muttered darkly as he ignored their murderous glares and pushed past them, joining Ginny at the front of the throng of people where Pascal had produced a chart and a ring of old fashioned keys.

"Zis 'alf of ze floor 'as been reserved for our 'Ogwarts guests," Paschal said, sweeping his hand towards the rows of rooms lining the corridor to the right. "And zis 'alf will be for ze Durmstrang students," he said, sweeping his hand to the left.

As if on cue, a door opened and Draco stepped out of one of the Durmstrang rooms closest to them. His eyes immediately locked on Harry and a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"There goes the neighbourhood," he drawled.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry retorted through a tightly clenched jaw.

The other boy ignored him, instead turning to Nott. To Harry's surprise, the ex-Slytherin's face softened to one of trust... even respect. It reminded him of how he looked at Ron, his best friend.

"Once you settle in, meet me in the lobby," he said with surprising casualness.

Nott nodded in acknowledgement. When Draco turned back, however, the cold mask was back in place as he sauntered off whistling a familiar tune from the wireless. Everyone left in the corridor stared at his retreating back.

"Meester Pottaire," Paschal said in his heavy accent, rolling the 'r' in his name. "Zis ez your room." He inserted a key in the door next to Malfoy's, turned it, and opened the door. He then moved on down the line, efficiently assigning rooms according to the order on his clipboard. Ginny turned out to be next door.

Harry stowed his bags in his room, freshened up quickly, and met Ginny just coming out of her room. "Ready to go exploring?" she said brightly.

He frowned. "Aren't you worried about this... arrangement?"

She sighed. "I am, but what can we do? Monsieur Fortier has given both schools complimentary rooms. Maybe it's just his way of showing his good will and sense of international cooperation."

"You don't believe that," he said narrowing his eyes doubtfully.

"No," she admitted as they made their way back to the lobby. "But we'll just be careful. Besides, we won't be here except to sleep. We'll stay out of the hotel as much as possible... stick to the touristy attractions and the shopping districts. Now I have more money for Christmas presents," she said with a satisfied grin.

The doors to the lift slid open as if it had been waiting for them.

"Lobby please," she told the lift operator. Quirking and eye at Harry and looping her arm through his, she asked in an amused voice, "Shall we ask him to go slow?"

He grinned. "Why would we want to do that?"

*

They spent the day exploring the city with the help of a handy map from the hotel. Getting around was easy because all they had to do was find the designated Apparition spots on the map close to where they wanted to go, and tap their wands on the spot. The map acted as a Portkey, taking them to the next Apparition point. The helpful lady at the hotel had said that it saved the French Ministry a lot of hassle because the Apparition points were Muggle-free areas; ever since the French Department of Tourism and their Department of Transportation had teamed up by creating the map, the Magical Reversal Squad and the Memory Charms SWAT Teams weren't needed as often. The last straw had been when a vacationing wizard had consumed too much wine at dinner and ended up accidently Apparating on top of the Eiffel Tower while looking for the loo. He'd landed in front of a group of travelling American students and other sightseers. In front of their shocked eyes the confused wizard had then taken out his wand and proceeded to levitate himself above the guard rail, relieving his full bladder off the side of the national monument as the Muggles watched in disbelief.

At least fifty memory charms had been used after that incident. The papers had been full of the scandal for weeks and the wizard who had caused it all was heavily fined and then escorted out of the country in disgrace. Unfortunately, that had been the twelfth case that month, prompting a special committee to be formed to fix the growing problem of "mishaps". Their task had been to come up with a safer way for the magical travellers to get around inside the city in order to maintain the International Statute of Secrecy – resulting in the map.

Dusk was just beginning to fall on the city when they decided to stop inside a cosy looking cafe and grab a bite to eat before heading back. They stowed their packages under the table, grateful for the pictures on the menu since once again the entire thing was in French. Harry was getting better at reading the menus at Beauxbatons, but nothing on this menu looked anything like the extravagant dishes prepared by the house-elves at the magical school. However, everything he could see on this menu looked much simpler and more to his taste.

After the waitress set two steaming bowls of soup and a loaf of bread in front of them, they ate in companionable silence, taking in the view of the quant Paris landscape and native Muggles outside. Harry realised with a start that he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long, long time.

"Today was wonderful," Ginny said contentedly, as if reading his mind. "I can't recall a more pleasant afternoon."

"Me either," he agreed. "I'm glad we came."

"So am I," she said. "I just love this city."

"No," Harry corrected her in a quiet, thoughtful voice. "I'm glad we came on the delegation. I think this was exactly what we needed."

She tilted her head and studied him, obviously trying to discern what he meant. "So you've finally come round to my point of view then?"

"I wouldn't go that far," he said with a wry, teasing smile. "But getting away from England and the reminders of the war was good for me. I needed to realise that there's a world out there – a world that hasn't been touched by Voldemort. I have my entire life ahead of me and there's so much I want to do." He reached over and squeezed her hand tenderly. "I want to travel, Ginny. I want to see the world with you. Think of all the adventures we could have! No responsibilities... no plans. We could take a year and just go wherever strikes our fancy."

She appeared speechless, but Harry waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts. When she finally did speak, her voice was doubtful. "Harry, you know my Mum would never allow that..."

"She would if we were married," he said quietly, searching her brown eyes for hope that she might be receptive to the idea.

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "Married? Harry... are you asking me to marry you? What about Auror training?"

"There's plenty of time to do that," he said offhandedly. "Besides, we need to finish school first. But yes, Ginny," he said earnestly, trying to make her see how much he had thought about this. "I do intend to marry you someday, if you'll have me."

Her face broke out in a brilliant smile. "Oh, I'll have you alright. There's nothing I want more than to marry you someday, Harry Potter."

He felt as if he had just won the House Cup single-handedly. His face broke out in a large grin and he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth at first gently, and then passionately, until they became aware of people around them staring. Harry was fairly certain he heard an older couple discussing them because he caught the words '_jeune_ _amour' _or 'young love' in their scandalised conversation.

"Perhaps it's time we headed back," he suggested ruefully.

"Oui, mon amour," she giggled, batting her eyes at him.

Leaving money on the table and grabbing their parcels, they exited the cafe, but not before Ginny captured him in one last kiss that had him wishing they were somewhere private.

They wandered lazily towards the next Apparition point, practically melting into each other and just enjoying the closeness when a cold shiver ran up Harry's spine tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. He stiffened, slowing his pace.

"What is it?" Ginny asked warily, looking at him with trepidation and then around them warily, searching out the hidden danger in the shadows.

"I have a bad feeling we're being followed," he said quietly, leaning into her ear as if to nuzzle her there – just a typical pair of lovers out on an evening stroll. He silently shook his head as her hand went to her wand, not wanting her to draw it out in case there were Muggles about. They hadn't yet reached the safe Apparition spot and they didn't need to attract undue attention to themselves, especially when they were in a foreign country as guests and representatives of their school.

A shadow passed behind them. Harry was all too aware of the narrow street that basically had them trapped. They could always Apparate back to the hotel, but they would be breaking the law because Apparition outside the designated spots was strictly forbidden. The hotel staff and Professor McGonagall had drilled that through their heads before they headed out earlier.

Harry knew the Apparition point wasn't far off so he pushed Ginny to walk faster without being too obvious. They had only to turn the corner and they would be there, but the shadow behind them kept pace, the lack of footsteps an ominous warning as to the danger they were in. Whoever it was knew how to blend into the shadows and had the ability to move silently without making any noise at all. Even a wizard under an invisibility cloak or disillusionment spell would have a difficult time making no noise on the cobblestone streets at the pace they were going.

Just as they reached the Apparition point a spell whisked past Harry's ear. Had he not leaned in to whisper something to Ginny at precisely that moment he would have been hit. They both ducked and rolled, drawing their wands and sending out return curses at exactly the same time.

A large shadow swooped down from the rooftop and landed in front of them.

"I apologize for frightening you, Mr. Potter," a regal voice said from behind the hood of a cloak. "My associate should have known better than to try to hex a wizard as powerful as you."

The creature removed his hood and snapped his fingers loudly. Immediately, a small group a men and women seemed to materialize from the shadows and stand in a semi-circle around the leader, who Harry could now see had a rather large set of fangs and a very pale face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked the vampire.

"I am Aldric," he said with a small bow. "I am the vampire Regent in this part of the world, although I am from your own native country, now known as England." He paused dramatically looking with longing at Harry's exposed neck. Harry could just picture the visions going through Aldric's mind of what his blood might taste like, and it caused him to back up a few paces, stepping deliberately in front of Ginny.

"As for what I want," Aldric continued, "well that is a loaded question. I've wanted many things in my long existence... to be human again, to walk in daylight, to not be persecuted by wizard kind. We are a cursed race after all. The more appropriate question would be, Mr. Potter, what do I want with you _tonight_."

The vampire's voice was mild but mesmerizing, laced with a sinister quality that made Harry's muscles tense and his wand hand twitch. "All right," he replied coldly. "I'll play. What do you want with me _tonight_?"

"We want what was taken from us," Aldric replied, clasping his hands in front of him.

"I didn't take anything from you," Harry said, shoving Ginny further behind him.

"Strictly speaking that isn't true," the vampire said casually as the other vampires hissed. "You did kill the Dark Lord who sought to make us equals in the grand scheme of things. But no one can bring back the dead. Since his demise we have been considered outcasts, nothing more than criminals in our own country. We had to flee London and take up residence here. Of course, there was the nasty business of having to fight the former vampire Regent for supremacy, but we managed. No... it is not your life that we want. If it were, you and your girlfriend would be dead. What we seek will not only help to repair some of the damage done by killing our Dark Lord and driving us from our homeland, but it could also be beneficial to you as well."

"I'm growing really tired of this game, Aldric," Harry said with more bravado than he felt. "Can we get on with it, please?"

Aldric laughed. "The Dark Lord was right. You are an arrogant fool, Mr. Potter. Very well, I will 'get on with it' as you say. I want the _Gemme de Bon Destin_, and I want you to get it for me."

Harry scoffed. "Never heard of it. Is that like some sort of special chocolate? I could recommend a few good shops we discovered today." He held up one of their parcels for emphasis.

"Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear. "I recognize that one to the right. He was part of the first task."

Harry didn't respond but his eyes slid to the man Ginny was referring to, taking note of it and trying to decide what the significance of that was.

"Amusing," the vampire said with a sneer, "but no. The _Gemme de Bon Destin_ is French for 'the gemstone of good fortune'. It is an ancient ring that gives the wearer the power over Destiny. Much like the potion called Felix Felicis, it guides the wearer to make choices that are in their best interests."

"Like a good luck charm?" Harry supplied.

"Yes, but more powerful," Aldric said. "The benefits of the ring are of a financial nature, you see, and money is power. It's amazing what humans stoop to when it comes to gold."

"Well you're out of luck," Harry said. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, and even if I did I wouldn't help you. I'm not a thief."

"No, but you do value something more than gold," Aldric said, his eyes trailing to Ginny. "I would hate to see something unfortunate come to the young woman."

"Speak for yourself, bloodsucker," Ginny spat out angrily from behind Harry. "This young woman is more than capable of hexing you or anyone else who tries to touch me."

Harry's anger swelled at the vampire's threat but he hesitated, wanting to learn more of their intentions. "Let's just say I play along. Where would I find this ring and what would you do with it?"

"What I would do with it is none of your concern," Aldric said coldly. "As for where you would find it... you might ask your friend Draco Malfoy that question."

"What's Malfoy got to do with it?"

"Everything," the vampire replied. "How do you think the Malfoy family came by their fortune?"

"But he's broke now," Harry said in confusion.

"Because he no longer has the ring," Aldric said as if speaking to a very small child. "His father made the mistake of letting the secret of his good fortune slip. He was betrayed to the Dark Lord, who realized its great potential. One of the first things the Dark Lord did was confiscate the ring. Unfortunately for Draco, the ring was stolen after the war amid the many possessions of the Dark Lord." He laughed humourlessly. "The person who stole it had no idea what it was worth. It disappeared for a time but has recently resurfaced – at Beauxbatons. Your friend Draco knows where it is and is trying to recover it."

Harry tried not to show his surprise. So that's what Draco was after; he knew there was more to Draco's sudden appearance than met the eye.

"I know of your hatred of the Malfoy heir," Aldric continued. "If Draco Malfoy were to recover the ring he would use it to restore his family fortune. That is in no one's best interests. I hate the Malfoys all most as much as you, Mr. Potter."

"So why not get it yourself?" Harry asked Aldric suspiciously.

"My species has certain limits," he said, his pale face darkening with anger. "For one thing, I am forbidden on school grounds unless I am invited. My associates were unable to question Mr. Malfoy the night of the First Task, so now I am forced to seek outside help. For another thing, I have very limited magical ability and this task will require a powerful wizard such as yourself to accomplish. The enchantments surrounding the gemstone are rather delicate in nature. Given your history with overcoming enchantments guarding certain magical stones, I had hoped we might work together on this to thwart Mr. Malfoy's attempt to steal it. I know that there is no one on this planet who hates Draco Malfoy more than you, Mr. Potter, so I was rather hoping we could strike a bargain."

"By threatening my girlfriend?" Harry snorted indignantly. "You don't know me as well as you think, then."

"Perhaps I was hasty in doling out my threats," Aldric conceded. "Is there something you might like in return, something that might convince you to aid us in this quest? The vampires can be very powerful allies, Mr. Potter – or very _deadly_ enemies."

His insinuation cut Harry to the quick as much as it angered him. In this situation he was damned either way. If he didn't help Aldric get what he wanted, Aldric would come after him with a vengeance, possibly hurting Ginny. But if he did help the vampire recover the stone, there was no telling what use it would be put to by Aldric.

"Can I think about this for a minute?" Harry asked, stalling for time.

"Harry," Ginny hissed in his ear, tightening her grip on his waist uncomfortably. "You can't seriously be thinking of helping them."

"Don't take too long," Aldric warned as a few of the vampires growled. "My friends are hungry, and they can smell the sweet scent of virgin blood from here. It's causing them a degree of stress to hold back."

"I just made up my mind," Harry said evenly. "I'm tired of this game. If you want that ring, I suppose you'll have to find some other dupe. But thanks for the information. We'll be leaving now."

Hoping that Ginny was holding on tightly enough, he twisted on the spot and tried to Apparate them out of there, even though it was outside the legal Apparation point. Better deal with the consequences than stay and be the main course. Aldric's threat had sealed it for Harry; the vampire couldn't be trusted.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

In horror, he looked towards the advancing vampires as Ginny squeaked, "They're behind us, Harry! We're surrounded."


End file.
